ASTRAY
by Alisa Jang
Summary: Junmyeon yang awalnya memiliki hidup normal kini harus berurusan dengan jiwa yang tersesat hingga membuatnya harus berhubungan dengan papan ouija, pskiater, hingga paranormal. SuLay/JoonXing. CHAP.10/END IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T to M (for save)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sosok itu terus mendekat kearahnya bahkan ketika Junmyeon mencoba berteriak dan berusaha menggerakkan badannya, namun nihil tubuhnya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu hingga sulit digerakkan. Sosok itu semakin mendekatinya dan nafasnya terasa semakin tercekat, semakin mendekat bahkan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai melingkupi tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur, marambat dari ujung kakinya dan perlahan-lahan naik ke perut -nafasnya mulai tak terkendali- ,ke dada –keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya- , ke leher –dia mulai merasa kehabisan nafas dan..._

.

.

.

"HAHH...hah..hah..hah..."

Pria yang tadinya terlihat sedang tidur dengan lelapnya itu tiba-tiba membuka mata dan mendudukkan badannya. Kejadian seperti itu lagi, dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya atau mungkin tempat tinggalnya yang baru saja dia tinggali kurang lebih seminggu ini, yang pasti dia ingat betul kalau dia mulai mengalami gangguan-gangguan dimalam hari semenjak dirinya memutuskan keluar dari kontrakan lamanya dan membeli rumah yang ditinggalinya sekarang ini. Pernah beberapa kali dia bertanya pada warga sekitar yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya itu perihal keadaan rumah tersebut sebelumnya, dan jawaban mereka semua sama, dari dulu sejak masih dihuni oleh penghuni lamanya rumah tersebut tak terlihat bermasalah sama sekali, rumah tersebut ditinggali oleh keluarga yang ramah dan mudah bersosialisasi, namun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan menjual rumah tersebut sejak anaknya diketahui sakit sekitar setahun yang lalu, yang pada akhirnya sekarang rumah itu sudah sepenuhnya milik pria ini.

Dia adalah Kim Junmyeon, pria berusia 26 tahun yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pimpinan di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang manufaktur. Dulu dia tinggal di kawasan Mokpo dengan mengontrak sebuah rumah, setelah dua tahun bekerja ia dimutasi ke perusahaan induk di Seoul dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli rumah disana yang dekat dengan kantornya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan mata Junmyeon sepertinya sudah enggan tertutup, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, mengambil segelas air dan membawanya sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah rumahnya. Belum semenit dia duduk didepan televisi namun air putih yang dibawanya telah habis dia tenggak, tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. Mata Junmyeon memang mengarah ke televisi namun pandangannya menerawang, dia memikirkan keadaannya selama seminggu ini di rumah barunya. Dia ingat betul, hari pertama dia tinggal disini dia tak mengalami apapun. Dia tidur dengan nyenyak, mimpi indah dan bangun dengan segar. Namun di hari kedua ketika dia pulang lembur hingga tengah malam dan langsung tidur bahkan tanpa mengganti bajunya dia mulai mengalami mimpi itu, awalnya dia mengira itu karena dia sangat kelelahan namun di hari-hari berikutnya dia terus mengalami mimpi yang sama seperti tadi. Seseorang seperti berusaha mendekatinya dan meraih tubuhnya. Junmyeon tidak takut –maaf saja- dia hanya khawatir jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus dan mengganggu waktu tidurnya itu juga akan berdampak pada kesehatannya.

"hahhh...kumohon untuk semua yang ada dirumah ini selain aku, tolong jangan ganggu akuu...aku butuh tidur, demi Tuhaaann..." Junmyeon mengusak wajahnya dan merebahkan kepalanya kesandaran sofa, dia bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit dan menegakkan kembali badannya untuk menonton acara dini hari yang menyebalkan, ya...sangat menyebalkan untuk kondisi Junmyeon yang sangat kelelahan seperti ini tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Tak terasa 4 jam telah berlalu dan pria berkulit susu itu mulai beranjak dari sofa, mengambil handuk dan dengan langkah yang diseret-seret memasuki kamar mandi. Seandainya tidak ingat tanggung jawab, maka Junmyeon lebih memilih berdiam dirumah menikmati waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Mandi, sarapan, membereskan rumah dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan kerjanya sendiri adalah hal yang biasa untuk pria 26 tahun ini, bukan ia tak ingin ada seseorang yang menggoda indra penciumannya dengan aroma kopi di pagi hari, lalu disusul dengan kecupan manis? Ooh, pria mana yang tidak suka saat-saat penting seperti itu. Tapi masalahnya sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengusik konsentrasinya dari pekerjaan yang dia geluti.

Junmyeon sudah selesai dengan urusan pribadinya, setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal ia segera keluar dan mengunci rumahnya, dia memutuskan untuk naik bis pagi ini karena kondisinya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuknya menyetir sendiri.

Setelan tuxedo berwarna gelap dengan rambut yang disisir rapi dan bau parfum yang menguar, oh dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang tidak ingin diajak kencan oleh Junmyeon?, bahkan di posisinya berdiri sekarang ini –karena memang bisnya penuh- menjadi sasaran empuk tatapan-tatapan genit para gadis berseragam SMA yang jumlahnya lebih dari setengah keseluruhan penumpang dalam bus. Ayolah, moodnya sedang buruk hari ini, matanya terasa panas dan memerah akibat kurang tidur semalam, tapi siapa sangka jika memilih menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata lelahnya ternyata berdampak buruk untuk Junmyeon, semua orang makin memperhatikan dan memuji penampilannya. Oke, wajah tampan ini memang sudah kutukan untuk Junmyeon dia tidak meminta untuk lahir terlalu tampan begini, tapi saat ini Junmyeon sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Setelah sampai di halte depan kantornya Junmyeon segera turun tanpa memperdulikan pandangan seluruh isi bus yang mengikutinya bahkan sampai bus berjalan masih banyak kepala yang terlihat menempel di kaca jendela bus.

Perjalanan Junmyeon tak berhenti sampai disitu, di pelataran kantor bahkan hingga ia masuk loby seluruh pegawai wanita dari yang jomblo, baru taken sampai yang sudah bersuami memandangi Junmyeon seperti orang yang baru saja terhipnotis. Menyadari hal tersebut Junmyeon mempercepat langkahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan sigap membelokkan badannya kesebuah lorong untuk mencapai lift sampai kemudian tubuhnya sedikit terjerembab kebelakang karena menabrak seseorang.

"akh..."

"maaf aku tidak sengaja." Katanya hendak berlalu kembali namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan memanggilnya

"Junmyeon?"  
"ne." Junmyeon ingin melanjutkan jalannya namun sekali lagi orang itu menahannya.

"kau benar Junmyeon kan?" tanya orang tersebut sambil memegang kedua bahu Junmyeon.

"tsk... berhenti membuat lelucon Baek, aku sedang buru-buru dan kau menghalangi jalanku."

"haha, ada apa denganmu Myeon? Kau sedang berusaha membuat sensasi?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak lihat?, kacamata hitammu itu, wuuw...semua wanita disini memperhatikanmu, o-ooh...kau sudah bosan sendiri ya? Kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka dan memilih untuk mengencani beberapa dari mereka sebagai pilihan?, ya kan?"

"jaga bicaramu tukang gosip, kalaupun aku ingin mencari kekasih aku tak akan melakukan hal semurah ini."

"kau benar... tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pakai kacamata begitu?"

"karena ini." Junmyeon melepas kacamatanya dan menujukkan mata merahnya pada Baekhyun, rekan kerjanya.

"seingatku semalam kau tidak lembur, daaan...apa yang membuatmu lembur jika tak ada wanita atau uke hot yang menginap rumahmu?" Baekhyun membuat suara sejahil mungkin sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"aku jadi ingin tau seberapa lama Chanyeol menghajarmu dan berapa kali dia membuat lubangmu berdarah?" tanya Junmyeon frontal namun dengan wajah datarnya, ia tau kemana arah bicara 'uke hot' yang tak tau malu dihadapannya ini.

"dia bisa bertahan semalaman dan tidak pernah membuatku sampai berdarah, Chanyeol bisa memainkannya dengan lembut." Jawabnya dengan gestur kagum.

"wow, Chanyeol benar-benar hebat, dan aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Junmyeon masih dengan wajah datarnya

"pergi? Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan herannya.

"ke rumah nenekmu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suasana mendadak hening dan Junmyeon menangkap raut kebingungan diwajah si imut Baekhyun.

"hhh...kau ini sedang mabuk atau bagaimana?, aku ingin naik lift itu dan segera menuju ruanganku yang berada di lantai 11 untuk bekerja, kau paham anak manis?"

"e..o..ohh begitu, hehe iya juga sih. Baiklah silahkan, tuan Kim."

Junmyeon hanya mengelengkan kepala dan memutar matanya lantas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak segera beranjak.

"kupikir kau akan 'berbuat' dengan nenekku." Gumam Baekhyun yang melihat Junmyeon telah memasuki lift.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ayuuhuuuu... setelah beberapa minggu terserang vilek sampe naik level(?) ke tahap writter's block, akhirnya bisa nulis lagi :D aduh virus WB itu ternyata menyiksa banget ya?, banyak ide bertebaran tapi mau nulis ngawalinnya susaaaaaah banget, kayak orang mual tapi ga bisa muntah #euww. Lagi nyobain genre baru nih, mungkin gak horor-horor banget ya karena saya sendiri sebenernya penakut tapi suka hal-hal yang berbau horor dan mistis #lahbegimane?. Okelah, pesan saya musim hujan begini jaga kondisi baik-baik ya, biar gak bolak balik kena flu #ngomongsamacermin, wabah demam berdarah juga jadi jangan lupa antisipasi dengan pakai lotion anti nyamuk kemana-mana buat menghindari gigitan nyamuk #pesaninidisponsorioleh :D

Happy Reading and Review juseyo...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T to M (for save)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Junmyeon sudah berada didalam lift dan pintunya hampir tertutup sebelum dia menahannya kembali lalu melongokkan kepalanya keluar, menoleh kearah dimana dia dan Baekhyun berbincang tadi dan mendapati pria penggemar eyeliner itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"BAEK.." panggil Junmyeon keras

"YA?" yang dipanggil menoleh secepat kilat

"apa kau sangat sibuk hari ini?"

"mmm...entah, kenapa memangnya?"

"kalau kau cukup santai tolong keruanganku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"hmm, lihat nanti saja."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk ringan tanda mengerti dan dengan itu dia memasukkan kembali kepalanya yang tadi dia sembulkan dari dalam lift, lalu menekan tombol angka menuju lantai dimana ruang kerjanya berada.

.

.

.

Pria mapan namun single itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan helaan nafas berat. Sebagai orang yang baru seminggu berganti jabatan dari karyawan biasa menjadi salah satu anggota pimpinan perusahaan, dia benar-benar merasakan perubahan. Dia bak seorang raja sekarang, dia tak harus duduk dan berdiri berkali-kali hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan atau naik turun lantai hanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. Sekarang apapun yang dia perlukan, apapun yang dia mau tinggal angkat telefon dan mereka –yang ada diposisinya dulu- akan dengan senang hati melakukkan perintahnya dan memenuhi panggilannya. Tapi bukan berarti beban kerjanya berkurang justru disini tekanannya semakin tinggi, karena percayalah seseorang yang bekerja keras dengan otak akan lebih mudah terserang penyakit daripada pekerja fisik.

Junmyeon mulai menyalakan komputernya dan membuka berkas-berkas yang harus dia kerjakan, jujur saat ini matanya terasa sangat berat dan kepalanya pening luar biasa namun meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja bukanlah kebiasaan Junmyeon, jadi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus dan konsentrasi menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya sesuai kemampuannya saat ini.

.

 _Tokk...tokk..._

 _ceklek_

Junmyeon tau seorang karyawan masuk dan berdiri di depannya meskipun dia tengah fokus menatap layar komputer, dia sengaja tidak ingin berkata apapun tapi seseorang didepannya ini tak juga mengeluarkan suara.

"ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon malas sambil masih memperhatikan layar dengan bertopang dagu.

"kupikir keadaanmu sudah cukup parah."

Aktivitasnya berhenti sejenak, hanya satu orang di perusahaan ini yang Junmyeon tau punya suara secentil itu, Junmyeon menghela nafas dan menegakkan duduknya menghadap depan kearah tamunya.

"duduklah, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"seperti yang kau lihat. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun, teman curhat Junmyeon itu lantas duduk dengan mencondongkan badan kearah lawan bicaranya seperti mengintrogasi.

"hhh...ini berhubungan dengan keadaanku sekarang ini. Tidakkah kau pikir apa yang kualami ini aneh?"

"aneh seperti apa maksudmu?" yang ditanya mengernyit minta penjelasan lebih.

"mendapati diriku bermimpi hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang, kupikir itu bukan sekedar mimpi biasa Baek."

"err...mungkin kau lupa, tapi ini pertama kalinya kau bercerita tentang keadaanmu yang seperti ini padaku hyung. Aku tak mengerti mimpi apa yang kau maksud dan bagaimana itu terjadi."

Junmyeon mengusak wajahnya, dia ingat dia baru bekerja disini selama seminggu. Baekhyun memang orang pertama yang menyapanya dengan sangat menyenangkan seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali, tapi kenyataannya mereka berdua baru dikatakan dekat akhir-akhir ini sejak Baekhyun berada di divisinya.

"kau benar. Oke begini kejadian awalnya, sejak aku pindah ke Seoul aku membeli rumah baru di distrik Seocho. Menurut warga sekitar rumah itu sudah ditinggal oleh pemilik pertamanya setahun yang lalu karena anaknya sakit dan baru aku yang menempatinya setelah itu. Lalu sejak pindah kerumah itu tepatnya di hari kedua aku mulai mengalami hal yang aneh, seperti ada bayangan yang mendekatiku saat aku tidur dan itu terjadi berulang berturut-turut setiap malam." Jelas Junmyeon dengan –sangat- serius.

"apa rasanya seperti kau tidak bisa menggerakkan badanmu padahal kau sudah berusaha?"

"iya seperti itu."

"itu namanya sleep paralysis hyung, aku juga kadang mengalaminya." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya.

"berturut-turut?"

"tidak juga sih. Aah...atau mungkin kau lupa berdo'a."

"Sudah, bahkan aku juga selalu cuci tangan dan kaki serta sikat gigi sebelum tidur."

"mungkin dia tidak suka bau pasta gigimu." Yang lebih muda menjawab dengan entengnya.

Junmyeon hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, tidak bisakah tanggapan Baekhyun ini lebih berbobot?

"eh tapi hyung, jika memang itu perbuatan hantu kau tidak berpikir bisa saja dia ingin berkenalan denganmu?"  
"Baek-"

"tunggu..tunggu hyung, dengarkan dulu. Rumah itu kan sudah setahun tak berpenghuni jadi sudah pasti banyak makhluk halus yang menempatinya dan baru kau yang menempatinya setelah itu kan?, mereka tinggal disana lebih dulu darimu jadi mungkin mereka ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau mereka ada disana."

Teori Baekhyun mungkin ada benarnya, tapi Junmyeon ingin jawaban yang lebih realistis dari sekedar hantu yang ingin mengajak dia kenalan.

"berhenti Byun, aku ingin kau menanggapinya serius dan lebih masuk akal karena ini sudah sangat menggangguku." Yang jabatannya lebih tinggi mulai bicara dengan merapatkan gigi-giginya.

"itu sudah sangat masuk akal, tapi baiklah mungkin kau sedang dalam tahap tertekan karena kau sendiri kan yang bilang sejak diangkat menjadi direktur beban pikiranmu semakin banyak, bisa saja itu hanya ilusimu."

"tapi aku merasa tidak apa-apa."

"depresi itu gejalanya tak kasat mata hyung, bahkan orang gila pun tak akan merasa kalau dirinya sudah gila."

"kupikir aku tak separah itu." Jawab Junmyeon sedikit tak terima.

"terserah apa katamu, tapi aku punya saran yang sangat baik dan sebaiknya kau mengikuti saranku, aku punya keyakinan 90% kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Junmyeon tertarik karena setidaknya apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan sungguh-sungguh meyakinkan.

"cepat beri tahu aku?"

"kau harus menghibur dirimu sendiri."

"caranya?" Junmyeon makin penasaran.

"cobalah ke klub malam, disana ada banyak wanita berdada F cup dan pria cantik dengan burung-burung mungil dibalik resleting mereka, oh..atau kau ingin yang ukurannya lebih besar dari punyamu? ,tinggal pilih dan mereka bisa menemanimu sepanjang malam dan kuyakin makhluk lain dirumahmu itu tak akan membuntutimu sampai kesana." mulut Baekhyun memang selalu terbakar jika bicara tentang kebutuhan biologis begini.

Untuk kalian ketahui saja, ada 3 hal yang bisa membuat Junmyeon gampang naik darah. Pertama jika kegerahan, kedua jika lapar, ketiga jika kurang tidur seperti sekarang ini. Lalu sekarang akan bertambah satu, mulut binal Baekhyun akan jadi hal keempat yang dapat membuat kepala Junmyeon mendidih dengan cepat.

"kau benar Baek, mungkin kita bisa bermain sebentar." Junmyeon merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bengis seketika dan dia tau Baekhyun sedang terkejut sekarang. Kepala Junmyeon boleh saja mendidih, tapi akalnya masih tetap dingin untuk bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bawahannya yang berlidah erotis ini.

"kita? Bermain? Maksudmu?" nada Baekhyun mulai terdengar panik.

"kau baru saja membicarakannya dan aku mengerti apa maksudmu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau pura-pura tidak mengerti?" Junmyeon mulai beranjak perlahan sambil melepas tuxedonya, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya.

"aku? Ahh, tidak-tidak kau tau aku sudah punya kekasih." Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri dan menghindari atasannya itu.

"sebentar saja sekedar membuatku melupakan masalah ini, lagipula kekasihmu itu tidak bekerja disini kan? Jadi dia tidak akan tau, kecuali kau bilang." Smirk dan satu alis Junmyeon terangkat. Baekhyun menelan ludah, dia tak menyangka kalau atasannya ternyata seksi juga jika sedang menggoda seperti ini. Dia jadi membayangkan jika saja atasannya ini menyewa teman kencan maka orang itu pasti rela tidur berkali-kali tanpa dibayar asal itu dengan Junmyeon.

 _Bugh..._

Baekhyun mendelik, dia jatuh sedikit telentang karena sibuk berandai-andai tadi dan tidak sadar jika dia mundur mendekati sofa ruangan Junmyeon sedangkan Junmyeon yang sadar akan hal itu segera menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang.

"tidak..hyung..berhentilah..."

Junmyeon menegakkan duduk Baekhyun dengan mencengkeram bahunya dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun.

"sekali lagi kau tidak serius dan membuatku makin naik darah, aku bersumpah akan benar-benar menghajar lubangmu tanpa ampun hingga kau terkapar, saat itu juga." Junmyeon melepaskan Bakhyun dan duduk di sisi yang lain. Meskipun halus dan terdengar tenang namun jika didengar lebih jelas lagi itu adalah sebuah ancaman mematikan bagi Baekhyun, bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada kata-kata 'kau dipecat'.

"oke..oke..maafkan aku, begini saja kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu ke psikiatri, a..aku tidak menganggapmu gila atau apa tapi konsultasi pada ahlinya mungkin bisa lebih membantu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"kau tau psikiater yang bagus?"

"aku punya kenalan psikiater di rumah sakit seoul dan setauku dia memang ahlinya."

"pulang kerja antarkan aku kesana. Sekarang kau bisa kembali keruanganmu."

"kau mengusirku pak direktur?" raut Baekhyun berubah horor dan ucapannya terdengar sangat tidak terima

"menurutmu? Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"kau hampir menodai kesucianku dan kau mengusirku begitu saja?, apa kau tidak tau apa itu kata terima kasih dan minta maaf?" yess, beginilah Baekhyun saat siluman tante mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"aku bahkan tak mencolek eyelinermu sedikitpun dan kau bilang aku hampir menodai kesucianmu? Lalu apa kabar dengan kegiatan rutinmu bersama Chanyeol yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku, hah?" beberapa urat Junmyeon tercetak jelas di leher putihnya.

"bb..baiklah, aku kembali dulu ke ruanganku direktur, permisi." Baekhyun kicep, dia paham atasannya itu sedang tidak stabil dan dia memutuskan langsung pergi saja sebelum dia benar-benar tak berbentuk setelah dihajar oleh hulk bermarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

Seperti rencana, usai jam kerja Baekhyun mengantar Junmyeon ke rumah sakit seoul dengan mobilnya untuk bertemu seorang psikiater. Sepanjang perjalanan tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, Junmyeon benar-benar terlihat kelelahan jadi dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata -tapi tidak tidur-.

Sekitar hampir 30 menit perjalanan dan sampailah mereka di rumah sakit yang dimaksud, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki rumah sakit Baekhyun membawa Junmyeon masuk ke dalam lift dan ia menekan angka 6 yang Junmyeon yakini adalah lantai ruang psikiater itu berada.

"kau harus ceritakan secara detil dan sejujur-jujurnya masalahmu itu hyung." Nasihat Baekhyun.

"aku tau." Jawab Junmyeon tanpa minat.

 _Ting..._

Pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar lalu melangkah kearah kiri diikuti oleh Junmyeon dibelakangnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu lalu mengetuknya.

"dokter..." panggil Baekhyun.

 _Cklek..._ pintu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang dari dalam.

"oh, Baekhyun?" sapa orang tersebut.

Junmyeon yang awalnya memperhatikan sekeliling koridor langsung membawa pandangannya menuju seseorang yang baru saja menyapa Baekhyun yang tadi di panggilnya dokter.

"CHANYEOL?" alangkah terkejutnya Junmyeon mendapati makhluk besar berjas putih, bergigi penuh dan bermata lebar berdiri di hadapannya dan Baekhyun.

"oh, hai pak direktur, apa kabar?." Ucap makhluk yang Junmyeon sebut Chanyeol itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Junmyeon tak kuasa menjawab, matanya spontan menelusuri tubuh orang didepannya ini.

' _Chanyeol?, manusia mesum dan creepy luar biasa ini adalah psikiater?apa aku benar-benar akan sembuh setelah bicara dengannya?'_ batin junmyeon merana.

"pak direktur, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat respon Junmyeon seperti orang yang baru saja kena hipnotis.

"oh,hehe...dia tidak apa-apa hanya terlalu kelelahan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"ooh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bersama atasanmu kesini?, eh, tapi sebelumnya silahkan masuk dulu."

"nanti saja, tapi aku ada perlu dengan psikiater disini, apa kau bisa menunjukkan dimana ruangannya?"

Junmyeon refleks menghela nafas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, syukurlah ternyata dia cuma salah sangka.

"psikiater?, itu.." jawab Chanyeol dengan menunjuk pintu didepan ruangannya, secara bersamaan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon menoleh kebelakang.

"kalau begitu aku masuk sendiri saja, kau bisa tunggu bersama Chanyeol." Ujar Junmyeon

"kau yakin tak mau ku temani?" tawar Baekhyun

"tidak perlu, permisi." Pamit Junmyeon

Junmyeon mengetuk pintu yang di tunjuk Chanyeol tadi, setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam Junmyeon membuka pintu dan segera mendekat ke arah meja seorang dokter yang ternyata masih muda itu dan duduk setelah di persilahkan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan suara khasnya yang berwibawa.

"begini dokter..."

Junmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah plakat diatas meja sang dokter yang bertuliskan

 **Oh Sehun, Ph.D.**

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Chap.2 is up yeay... Sehun disini pake gelar doktoral sistem anglo-saxon ya Doctor of Philosophy bukan Pizza H*t Delivery #plakk. Masih full of Junmyeon dan Baekhyun nih, ini proses panjang untuk gimana caranya nanti Junmyeon bisa ketemu Yixing, mungkin sudah ada yang bisa nebak-nebak nih ya... tapi semoga kalian tetap suka sama ceritanya.

WOWW...konsernya EXO sudah didepan mata nih, ada yang liat langsung konsernya? ,atau ada yang mau jadi temenku liat konser EXO'Luxion lewat Fancam aja?, Hahay...eh tapi waktu aku baca berita konser EXO di Amerika itu katanya gak boleh bawa kamera ya?, masa entar di Indonesia juga gak boleh bawa kamera penontonnya? Syedih dong eyke :'(

Iching juga semoga fix dateng ya dan semoga moment SuLay'nya banyak nanti...amin. :D

Oh ya, kalau ada yang dateng ke konsernya aku nitip salam ya buat EXO ,hehe

Terima kasih banyak buat :

 _ **OneTen**_

 _ **emak**_

 _ **demiapa**_

 _ **cumi-cumi**_

 _ **cumberbatch's**_

 _ **guest**_

 _ **Xox**_

 _ **Sugahoney**_

 _ **MinieZhang**_

 _ **xingmyun**_

 _ **viviyeer**_

 _ **heeriztator**_

yang sudah review di chap.1 kemarin...


	3. Chapter 3

_Junmyeon mengetuk pintu yang di tunjuk Chanyeol tadi, setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam Junmyeon membuka pintu dan segera mendekat ke arah meja seorang dokter yang ternyata masih muda itu dan duduk setelah di persilahkan._

" _ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan suara khasnya yang berwibawa._

" _begini dokter..."_

 _Junmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah plakat diatas meja sang dokter yang bertuliskan_

 _ **Oh Sehun, Ph.D.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T to M (for save)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sementara Junmyeon sedang mengadakan sesi _curhat doong!_ bersama sang psikiatri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang kerja kekasihnya, mumpung kekasihnya ini tidak ada pasien.

"ada apa dengan direkturmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Junmyeon namanya, Chan."

"iya iya... kenapa dia?"

"gangguan mental." Jawab Baekhyun acuh

"serius?, kalau aku tidak salah kira dia baru bekerja disana seminggu ini kan, dan dia sudah terkena gangguan mental? Hebat benar tekanan kerja disana." Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, Baekhyun mengatakan gangguan mental seolah itu hanya sebuah penyakit alergi ringan.

"bercanda sayang. Aku masih belum tau, tapi tadi pagi dia cerita padaku kalau dia selalu mengalami gangguan tidur." Ceritanya sambil memainkan salah satu kancing di kemeja Chanyeol, lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "aaahh...begini, sekarang aku ingin tanya padamu jika seseorang mengalami gangguan seperti sleep paralysis setiap malam menurutmu dia kenapa?"

Mata Chanyeol melirik keatas,berpikir. "mungkin benar katamu kalau dia tekanan mental, karena setauku sleep paralysis terjadi salah satunya karena kondisi psikis yang kurang baik."

"tapi say, kalau menurutku ini berhubungan dengan rumah barunya karena dia juga bilang kalau dia mengalami itu sejak dia pindah, semacam ada aktifitas paranormal mungkin?"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama diam. Semua kemungkinan terasa benar karena kejadiannya pun belum begitu pasti. Jika memang keadaan psikis seharusnya tidak sampai terjadi sesering itu melihat Junmyeon memiliki kondisi emosional yang baik-baik saja, tapi kalau dikaitkan dengan dunia supranatural pun belum ada bukti fisik makhluk tersebut menampakkan diri ketika Junmyeon sadar, setidaknya sampai saat ini Baekhyun tak mendengar kata-kata _penampakan_ keluar dari cerita Junmyeon.

.

 _Tokk...Tokk...Tokk..._

"masuk." Seru Chanyeol bersamaan dengan keduanya yang saling melepaskan diri. Setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah Junmyeon dengan keadaan yang... yaa, bisa dibilang tidak terlalu berubah sejak dia masuk ke ruang psikiatri tadi.

"bagaimana Hyung? Apa yang psikiatri itu katakan?" serang Baekhyun bahkan sebelum pantat Junmyeon mendarat di busa sofa.

"sejauh ini..." Junmyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol ikut tegang menanti apa yang akan disampaikan pria berwajah pucat dihadapan mereka.

"tidak membantu." Jawab Junmyeon pada akhirnya. "sarannya tidak membuatku puas sama sekali. Dia bilang kondisi psikologiku normal, dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Baek kalau aku baik-baik saja, jadi tadi dokter hanya menyarankan agar aku lebih banyak istirahat, minum air putih dan olah raga, hanya itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon, satu dari tiga orang di ruangan itu mengubah ekspresinya secara dramatis, "hyung, kalau begini aku jadi yakin kalau penyebabnya adalah rumahmu. Ini sebuah teror, hyung."

"Baek, kau pikir ini adegan film?, tidak perlu sampai se-drama itu ah, kau ini berlebihan sekali." Sela Chanyeol yang membuat Junmyeon memandangnya heran _'ey,tumben sekali dia tidak sejalan dengan pacarnya?'_

"tapi Chan, kalau sudah begini hasilnya aku yakin itu perbuatan roh jahat. Dia mengambil kesempatan saat kau tidur hyung, mulai sekarang kau harus waspada." Baekhyun memperingatkan dengan mata sipitnya yang kesulitan mendelik.

"baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku juga mau tanya padamu Chanyeol."

"ya?" yang disebut namanya menatap heran.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah cerita kalau kau seorang dokter."

"itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Sela Baekhyun

Junmyeon memandang Baekhyun tanpa minat dan kembali memandang Chanyeol, "lalu kalau boleh aku tau, kau dokter apa?"

"aku dokter spesialis anak." Jawab Chanyeol dengan deretan giginya yang ikut eksis

"spesialis anak?" ,yang ditanyai Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, "kau yakin bukan spesialis 'membuat' anak?"

"hah?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang mengeluarkan seruan yang sama namun dengan makna berbeda, Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bertanya sedang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"lupakan saja, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

"ee..ap..apa perlu kuantar?" tawar Baekhyun setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya.  
"tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja."

"kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan.

"iya. Yasudah kalau begitu terima kasih Baek sudah mengantarku kesini, aku pamit dulu. Permisi."

"silahkan." Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, "hati-hati dijalan,hyung." Tambah Baekhyun dan Junmyeon hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Junmyeon tak langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah melempar jas, dasi dan tasnya dia langsung menuju kearah dapur, membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk untuk dia tuangkan ke gelas berukuran besar. Membawa segelas jus jeruknya duduk di meja makan dan mulai membuka aplikasi web browsernya untuk berselancar di dunia maya.

"papan ouija..." lirih Junmyeon membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di ponselnya. "papan ouija adalah salah satu permainan yang sering digunakan sebagai media berkomunikasi dengan makhluk astral..." Lanjutnya membaca beberapa penjelasan disana, setelah membacanya keseluruhan Junmyeon menyimpan poselnya diatas meja dan terlihat merenung.

"papan ouija...dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" namun kemudian dia ingat kalau beberapa meter dari rumahnya ada sebuah tempat unik yang menjual barang-barang tidak umum, kalau dia beruntung mungkin dia bisa mendapatkannya disana.

Ide yang bagus, direktur muda tersebut kemudian membuka kulkasnya lagi dan mengambil sebuah apel merah disana, lantas Junmyeon kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sambil menggigit apelnya, berniat untuk mendapatkan benda yang dia inginkan.

.

Junmyeon membuka pintu tempat yang dia maksud tadi sehingga terdengar bunyi gemerincing lonceng, sementara di salah satu ujung ruangannya terlihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di belakang sebuah meja.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya setelah wanita itu melihat Junmyeon mendekat kearahnya.

"eng... apa disini menjual papan ouija?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab, "kau ingin menguji nyali?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, entah maksudnya mengiyakan atau hanya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"mari saya tunjukkan." Ucap wanita itu keluar dari mejanya dan membimbing Junmyeon menuju ke salah satu sisi ruangan di balik rak-rak medium yang berjajar cukup rapi disana. "ini benda yang kau inginkan."

Junmyeon melihat sebuah papan kayu dengan warna khasnya yang dibubuhi alfabet dan angka-angka serta simbol matahari dan bulan yang belum dia mengerti maksudnya. Junmyeon mengambil salah satunya dan membawanya ke meja tempat wanita berdiri tadi untuk kemudian dia tukar dengan sejumlah uangnya.

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dia ingin Junmyeon segera membawanya pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia bukan tidak mengerti resikonya tapi rasa penasarannya juga mendominasi. Akhirnya setelah berusaha mengumpulkan keyakinannya, Junmyeon mantap akan melakukannya malam ini juga.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, menurut panduan yang Junmyeon baca tengah malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan permainan ini selain karena suasananya yang tenang banyak yang bilang pada jam-jam ini semua makhluk halus akan melakukan aktifitasnya, jadi Junmyeon pikir akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Semua lampu di dalam rumahnya ia matikan kecuali lampu-lampu teras dan belakang rumahnya, menurut teorinya sendiri dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk lain dari luar rumahnya dengan membuat rumahnya seolah tak berpenghuni sama sekali, dia ingin fokus pada makhluk-makhluk dunia lain yang ada didalam rumahnya.

Junmyeon kini telah berada didalam kamarnya, duduk bersila di lantai menghadap papan ouijanya yang juga ia letakkan dibawah dengan penerangan 2 buah lilin di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas sambil menggenggam planchette, sebuah papan segitiga kecil dengan lubang ditengahnya yang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk, sebelum akhirnya dia meletakknan _planchette-_ nya di atas huruf "G" dan kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya diatasnya. Junmyeon memutar-mutar _planchette-_ nya perlahan searah jarum jam lalu menutup matanya dan mulai merapalkan mantra.

"wahai jiwa-jiwa lain yang ada dirumah ini, mendekatlah dan tunjukkan diri kalian." Rapal Junmyeon dengan lirih namun penuh keyakinan dan konsentrasi.

Beberapa detik diawal tak membuahkan hasil, namun Junmyeon tetap merapalkan mantranya dengan lebih serius.

Menit berikutnya dia mendapati tekanan pada jarinya tak terkontrol, _planchette_ yang ia pegang seolah punya kaki untuk bergerak sendiri sesuai keinginannya gerakannya tak lagi berputar seperti yang Junmyeon lakukan diawal namun bergerak kesegala arah. Sadar akan keganjilan yang terjadi perlahan Junmyeon mulai membuka matanya dan melihat api pada 2 lilin yang ia nyalakan telah padam salah satunya. Perasaannya mulai diliputi khawatir, namun ia tetap bertekad untuk melanjutkan permainan ini sampai ia berhasil mengajak salah satu dari mereka berkomunikasi dan meminta mereka pergi supaya tidak lagi mengganggu tidurnya.

"beritahu aku siapa namamu?" Junmyeon mulai melontarkan pertanyaan. Seharusnya jika berhasil _planchette_ itu akan bergerak disekitar huruf yang tertera hingga menjadi sebuah tulisan.

Tapi bukannya sebuah kata yang terangkai _planchette_ Junmyeon justru seperti ingin berlari, semakin bergerak tak beraturan. Seketika Junmyeon menekan _planchette_ -nya sedikit lebih kuat agar berhenti dan berhasil, untuk sesaat _planchette_ tersebut berhenti dan Junmyeon menghela nafasnya lagi yang kini sudah terlihat memburu.

Hening sejenak... dia mengatur nafasnya dengan tetap memperhatikan _planchette-_ nya yang tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun setelah ia tekan cukup kuat dan dia mulai kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya.

Junmyeon sudah akan membuka mulutnya sebelum dia merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat pada jari yang ia gunakan untuk menekan _planchette_ hingga tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan hingga membuat satu-satunya lilin penerangannya terjatuh dan padam karena tersenggol lengannya, detik berikutnya kamar Junmyeon menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Nafas Junmyeon kian memburu, dia bertahan pada posisinya dan memperhatikan ruangannya yang sama sekali tidak dimasuki cahaya. Ini sudah lebih dari ganjil, ini tidak benar dia merutuki keputusannya yang tidak ia pikirkan matang-matang. Dia tidak habis pikir bahwa kegagalannya akan sampai separah ini. Ingat bahwa permainan ini tak akan berhenti dan roh-roh jahat itu akan selalu mengikutinya sebelum dia berhasil mengarahkan _planchette_ pada kalimat "good bye" , Junmyeon mulai berusaha bangkit.

 _Braakkk...Prrangg..._

"akh.." Namun respon yang ia terima sungguh diluar dugaan, dia baru akan menyangga tubuhnya untuk bangkit namun sesuatu yang tak dapat ia lihat seperti menghantamnya hingga ia terpelanting kebelakang dan berakhir dengan punggungnya yang menabrak nakas hingga sebuah pigura diatasnya terjatuh menimpa kepalanya, tak lama dia merasakan sebuah cairan mengalir melewati pelipis kirinya, dia tau mungkin keningnya telah terluka akibat pigura tadi.

Sambil menahan sakit luar biasa di punggung dan kepalanya Junmyeon kembali berusaha bangkit untuk mencari _planchette_ yang terlempar entah kemana. Junmyeon meraba-raba lantainya untuk mencari benda kecil tersebut ditengah kamarnya yang sungguh gelap, dia tidak bisa menyalakan lampu begitu saja sebelum ia mengakhiri permainannya dengan benar. Itu sama saja kau membiarkan roh-roh jahat yang bersamamu tadi terus mengikutimu, karena mereka merasa kau tidak menyuruhnya pergi, itu isi panduan yang Junmyeon baca sebelumnya.

Setelah mendapatkan _planchette-_ nya kembali Junmyeon berusaha untuk menyalakan lilinnya agar dia bisa melihat dimana letak kata "good bye" di papan tersebut. Berhasil membuat satu lilinnya menyala, Junmyeon terkejut melihat papan ouijanya tiba-tiba terlempar dan menghantam wajahnya cukup keras dan terjatuh begitu saja. Junmyeon tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi sebelum kepalanya hancur menerima serangan fisik semalaman seperti ini.

Melawan penjahat mungkin lebih baik menurut Junmyeon karena setidaknya dia masih bisa menghindar atau melawan, tapi jika yang dihadapinya makhluk tak kasat mata begini bagaimana ia bisa melawan?, menghindarpun rasanya sulit.

Junmyeon membenahi letak papan ouijanya dan meletakkan kembali _planchette-_ nya keposisi awal kemudian dia merapalkan mantra untuk mengatakan pada roh-roh tersebut bahwa permainan akan berakhir, merasa _planchette-_ nya akan bergerak Junmyeon segera mengarahkannya pada sebuah kalimat "good bye" yang tertera di ujung bawah papan ouijanya. Dia menahannya sebentar agar roh-roh itu berhenti mengerjainya lagi.

Setelah suasana kembali seperti semula dengan api pada lilin yang kembali terlihat berdiri sempurna Junmyeon bangkit menuju saklar lampu untuk menyalakannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia jika keadaan tempat tidurnya berantakan. Selimut yang telah jatuh ke lantai, bantal guling yang tak sesuai tempatnya hingga spreinya yang seperti mengumpul ditengah kasurnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah, "kupikir hanya aku yang mendapat serangan." Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas seharian ini. Melihat kondisi kamarnya yang tak berbentuk membuat dirinya tak berhasrat sama sekali untuk menidurinya oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa depan tv saja, sebenarnya masih ada satu kamar lagi tapi dia sudah menggunakannya sebagai ruang kerja pribadinya.

Tanpa merapikan apapun –kecuali lilin dan papan ouijanya- Junmyeon langsung menuju sofa ruang tv dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana, melamun sebentar sampai akhirnya matanya redup sendiri dan membawanya ke 'dream'land.

.

.

.

"urrgh...ahh..."

Pria berparas malaikat itu meregangkan badannya sambil mengerang dengan keras, tubuhnya serasa remuk sampai ke sumsum tulang dan inti selnya. Nyeri sekali, tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya tidurnya kali ini sangat nyenyak.

Tunggu...

Nyenyak? ,benarkah?

Pria bermarga Kim tersebut reflek langsung terduduk dan melihat kearah jam mejanya dan terkejut melihat angka digital yang tertera di layarnya.

07.56 a.m

Namun keterkejutannya itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena hal yang pertama, untuk memaksakan diri datang ke kantor pun meski dia bisa ngebut dia tetap akan terlambat. Kedua, dia agaknya sadar kalau semalam ini dia tidak terbangun sama sekali. Ini memang pertama kalinya Junmyeon mengawali tidurnya dengan tidur di sofa, biasanya dia akan pindah ke sofa ini hanya jika dirinya terbangun karena mimpi buruknya atau yang Baekhyun sebut sleep paralysis itu. Pikiran Junmyeon kembali melayang, apa mungkin memang kamarnya saja yang bermasalah? Atau lebih tepatnya roh-roh jahat itu hanya menghuni kamarnya.

Tak mau terlalu lama merenung Junmyeon beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas meja, memilih satu nomor di list kontaknya dengan nama 'sekretaris Yoon' dan menghubunginya.

"aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini, tolong hubungi bagian HRD dan katakan bahwa aku sedang tidak begitu sehat. Nanti kalau ada sesuatu atau informasi yang penting kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucapnya setelah teleponnya tersambung.

Istirahat penuh seharian ini mungkin pilihan yang jenius untuk Junmyeon. Dia baru mendapatkan tidur yang berkualitas pagi ini jadi dia tidak ingin merusaknya dengan buru-buru datang ke kantor dan menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai direktur yang teladan karena dia terlambat.

Setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya Junmyeon mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Kebiasaan Junmyeon sebelum mandi adalah menuju wastafel di kamar mandinya untuk sikat gigi, namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat kearah cermin. Dahi hingga pelipisnya penuh dengan darah yang mengering. Junmyeon baru ingat kalau dia tak sempat mengobati lukanya semalam dan membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja. Baiklah, dia akan segera menuntaskan acara membersihkan dirinya dan akan merawat lukanya setelah itu.

.

Setelah mandi dan merawat lukanya yang ternyata tak cukup jika hanya ditutup oleh plester biasa sampai dia harus menggunakan kasa dan merekatkannya dengan plester gulung, Junmyeon merapikan rumahnya seperti yang sehari-hari dia lakukan, maklum lah masih single. Membersihkan kamarnya yang seperti baru terkena gempa dan menata kembali semua barang-barang sesuai tempatnya. Tak sengaja Junmyeon melihat papan ouijanya yang semalam ia taruh diatas nakas, "kau yang menyebabkan punggungku memar, kepalaku berdarah dan kamarku berantakan." Ucapnya setengah kesal pada papan permainan mistis yang dengan mudahnya membuat Junmyeon penasaran hingga merasakan akibatnya.

 _Krrruukkk..._

Junmyeon melihat kearah perutnya, "dan sekarang kau membuatku lapar." Dengusnya bodoh, jelas dia lapar karena memang belum sarapan dan kemarin dia juga melewatkan makan malamnya hanya demi memahami perintah-perintah dalam permainan ouija.

Setelah mengutuk tak jelas pada papan permainan yang tak bersalah itu, akhirnya Junmyeon mengambil dompet dan ponselnya untuk dia bawa keluar. Sarapan di luar mungkin cukup menyenangkan mengingat selama ini Junmyeon melalui jam sarapannya hanya dengan roti panggang dan secangkir kopi instan.

.

Rumah Junmyeon memang masuk kedalam sebuah gang –tidak sempit karena masih bisa dilalui mobil- namun letaknya cukup strategis, tinggal jalan kaki beberapa meter keluar gang dan jalanan kota sudah dihadapannya dengan berbagai toko, tempat makan dan sebagainya yang berjajar di pinggirannya. Mata Junmyeon tergoda dengan salah satu Breakfast Restaurant disana, disebut seperti itu karena memang bukanya hanya di jam sarapan saja.

Junmyeon masuk dan langsung di sambut oleh aroma manis dan gurih yang menguar dihidungnya. Sengaja ia memilih duduk ditepi kaca besar yang membatasi area dalam restaurant dengan jalanan sehingga ia bisa leluasa sarapan sambil memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"selamat pagi, silahkan menunya tuan."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan sejenak dia terpana dengan wajah manis itu –ekhem...dia satu jenis dengan Junmyeon ngomong-ngomong- sebelum kemudian dia melihat daftar menunya.

"gyeranjjim, miyokguk dan nokcha." Junmyeon mengakhiri pilihan menu sarapannya dengan mengangkat kepala seperti melihat wajah si pelayan, memang...tapi sekaligus mencuri pandang pada name tag yang dikenakan pelayan tersebut, _'Lay'_ –ulangnya dalam hati.

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Pamit pelayan tersebut sambil membawa catatan menu yang baru saja Junmyeon pesan, dia benar-benar ingin memanjakan perutnya dengan sarapan yang jauh lebih mengenyangkan dari sekedar roti dan kopi.

Tanpa disadari si pelayan tentu saja, ternyata Junmyeon memperhatikan pelayan tersebut sampai benar-benar menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Junmyeon sedikit menyesal duduk di pojokan begini, tau gitu dia duduk dekat kasir saja supaya bisa lebih sering curi-curi pandang saat pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu ke bagian pantry melalui meja kasir.

Tanpa sadar Junmyeon mengulas senyum tipis, menertawakan pikiran gilanya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengalami fase 'tertarik' secara berlebihan pada seseorang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mata teduhnya menangkap siluet pelayan yang dia pikirkan dari kejauhan sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum miring, dia tidak menyangka kalau otaknya benar-benar berfungsi dengan sangat baik di saat-saat penting begini. Segera dia mengubah rautnya menjadi sangat frustasi dengan menumpukan keningnya pada telapak tangannya yang menyangga diatas meja.

Sang pelayan idaman sampai di meja Junmyeon, "pesanannya tuan, emm..tuan?"

"ahh ya?" Junmyeon reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat menunya yang telah sampai, "oh,sudah sampai. Letakkan saja." ,tak lupa dengan raut frustasinya.

"baiklah," si pelayan tersebut menata makanan Junmyeon dengan rapi di mejanya. Tadinya Lay –pelayan tersebut- berniat langsung pergi, namun melihat wajah pelanggannya yang seperti orang putus asa itu mengusik rasa ingin taunya.

"eum,tuan...maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi saya perhatikan anda seperti mengalami masalah yang berat."

' _got it, ternyata aku memang tampan sampai bisa menarik perhatiannya.'_ Batin Junmyeon tak sesuai tema.

"ya." Dia membuat pandangannya menerawang. "aku punya masalah yang berat, dan aku perlu seseorang yang bisa mendengarkanku. Mendengarkan saja, tidak perlu memberi solusi."

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara Junmyeon, namun dari ekor matanya dia melihat Lay seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"eung...kalau anda tidak keberatan, mungkin aku bisa membantu eem, maksudku mungkin aku bisa mendengarkan anda." Jawabnya ragu dengan aksen bicara yang terdengar imut.

' _I can't believe it's so easy. Sekali lagi terima kasih wajah tampanku.'_ Junmyeon terbahak dalam hati dibalik raut wajah yang telah dia buat frustasi.

"benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan

"tentu saja Tuan."

"hhh, baiklah kau boleh duduk." Si pelayan manis itu menuruti perintah Junmyeon duduk dihadapannya. "sebelumnya aku ingin minta padamu untuk berhenti berbicara formal dan memanggilku tuan, karna kita sedang jadi teman bicara saat ini jadi, panggil saja aku Junmyeon." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut hangat oleh tangan lembut si pelayan. Junmyeon ingin lompat-lompat rasanya.

"aku Lay." Jawab sang pelayang yang sepertinya langsung beradaptasi dengan permintaan Junmyeon.

Perkenalan yang baik, namun setelah ia menarik tangannya barulah Junmyeon menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dia kan cuma akting frustasi di tengah keadaanya yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Hey, ingat kalau tidurnya nyenyak semalam?. Jadi sekarang dia bingung mau cerita apa. _'sial...ayolah otak cerdas, aku harus bicara apa sekarang ini?'_ akhirnya Junmyeon frustasi sungguhan.

Lay memicingkan matanya, "Jun..myeon...ee, kau mau bicara apa? silahkan!"

"aku..." – _'ayolaah...aku harus bicara ap...ahaa'_ ,fiuhh...otak cerdas Junmyeon ternyata tidak berhenti berfungsi.

"aku sedang mengalami masalah tidur." Junmyeon menangkap raut tak terbaca dari Lay, perasaannya ketar-ketir sekarang takut kalau Lay menganggap masalah yang diciptakan Junmyeon terlalu konyol untuk dijadikan alasan seseorang frustasi.

"hm, itu memang masalah klasik seorang pekerja. Tapi jika dibiarkan dampaknya juga akan buruk bagi tubuh."

Rasanya Junmyeon ingin pulang kampung dan mencium kaki ibunya, _'terima kasih Tuhan, ternyata dia meresponnya dengan baik. Sudah manis ramah pula.'_

"iya. Dan ini juga bukan tanpa sebab. Kalau hanya kelelahan mungkin masih bisa kuatasi. Tapi ada faktor eksternal yang membuat aku jadi kurang tidur." Junmyeon kepikiran untuk menceritakan apa yang dialaminya.

"oh ya, apa itu?"

"ada rekanku yang bilang bahwa aku mengalami semacam sleep paralysis, tapi kalau menurutku ini lebih daripada itu. Seperti...ada yang aneh dengan rumahku." Efeknya luar biasa, sebelumnya Junmyeon tak pernah merasa senyaman ini bercerita tentang dirinya pada orang yang terhitung baru ia kenal.

"memangnya hal macam apa yang kau alami itu?"

"selalu saat aku tidur aku akan terbangun di tengah malam karena sebelumnya seperti ada bayangan atau makhluk apalah itu sebutannya yang seakan ingin mencekikku, parahnya itu terjadi setiap malam selama seminggu ini berturut-turut." Junmyeon melihat Lay merespon dengan gestur matanya yang melebar, terkejut mungkin?

"kau sudah mencoba berkonsultasi?"

"sudah, kemarin. Dan hasilnya tak memuaskan. Dokter psikologi tempatku konsultasi kemarin itu mengatakan kalau psikis ku baik-baik saja. Stabil dan tidak ada masalah sedikitpun."

Junmyeon terbawa suasana. Dia sampai lupa memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Lay karena terlalu asik bercerita, tapi ya sudahlah sekalian saja mungkin pria manis di depannya ini punya solusi yang lebih baik daripada Baekhyun. _'ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, dia sudah tau belum ya kalau aku tidak ke kantor hari ini?'_

"kau sudah menggunakan cara lain?, eem..yaa..mungkin konsultasi ke psikiatri lain atau mencoba apa begitu?"

"semalam, aku bermain ouija." Jawab Junmyeon ringan. Lay makin melebarkan matanya,

"ouija?, sendirian?"

"iya."

"kau pernah bermain itu sebelumnya?"

"tidak, ini pertama kali."

"bodoh."

Junmyeon tersentak. Oke, ini cukup berlebihan baginya karena selama 26 tahun hidup dan bersosialisasi, Lay adalah orang pertama yang berani mengatainya 'bodoh' hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 12 jam mengobrol. Karena terlalu terkejut, Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang baru ia sadar belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Dia mengambil sendok dan memasukkan potongan besar gyeranjjim kedalam mulutnya.

Mendapati keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening, Lay menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"ee..eh..maaf bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya...em..kau tau bermain ouija untuk amatir benar-benar berbahaya. Kau tidak tau makhluk apa yang akan kau hadapi. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau terlalu nekat." Dari nada bicaranya Junmyeon tau Lay sedang panik. Junmyeon mengulas senyum singkat ditengah kunyahannya tanpa Lay sadari. Tapi dia belum juga menjawab, menggoda sedikit tidak masalah kan.

"maaf Junmyeon..."

Mulut Junmyeon berhenti mengunyah seketika. Demi wajah cantik ibunya, baru kali ini Junmyeon mendengar namanya terdengar begitu manis ketika diucapkan. Dia jadi ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"apa kau bilang?"

"maaf.." ulang Lay dengan nada yang masih lirih

"aku tidak dengar."

"aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Kali ini Lay mengucapkannya dengan cukup lantang

"maaf pada siapa?" Junmyeon melancarkan aksinya

"padamu?"

"padaku? Memang siapa namaku?"

Lay mengernyit, tapi kemudian dia paham kalau pria itu menggodanya.

"maafkan aku, Junmyeon yang tampan."

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, Junmyeon ingin fanboying rasanya. Dia hanya ingin Lay mengucapkan namanya sekali lagi saja, eeh ternyata dapat bonus imbuhan kata 'yang tampan' kan girang jadinya.

"baiklah, aku maafkan." Wajahnya sih santai tapi siapa tau kalau jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"begini saja aku punya saran. Kalau kau mau mencoba, aku punya alamat seorang paranormal yang namanya sudah terkenal di daerah sini. Jika memang menurutmu rumah yang kau tempati itu berhantu mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuannya untuk _membersihkan_ rumahmu."

"paranormal?"  
"iya, dan kalau kau ingin berkomunikasi dengan roh-roh tersebut dia mungkin juga bisa mendampingimu bermain ouija." Saran Lay terdengar bagus untuk Junmyeon.

"boleh juga, kau bisa berikan alamatnya?"

"tunggu sebentar, kartunya ada di dompetku. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mungkin tidak sampai satu menit Lay sudah kembali ke mejanya dengan membawa selembar kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"ini kartu namanya, alamatnya tertera disitu. Kau boleh membawanya."

"Kim-Min-Seok" lirih Junmyeon mengeja satu persatu nama yang tertera disana. "dia laki-laki?"

Lay menggeleng, "perempuan."

"namanya terdengar seperti laki-laki."

"mana ku tau, aku bukan yang memberi nama." Jawab Lay polos, ya memang benar bukan dia orang tua atau yang memberi nama pada paranormal itu dan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk bodoh.

"baiklah kalau begitu kurasa aku terlalu lama mengobrol, aku harus kerja lagi. Maaf ya?"

"ahh, tidak tidak. Justru aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, dan...terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku ngobrol."

"tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Lay sambil membungkuk sopan dan mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya membalas dengan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Sepeninggalan Lay, Junmyeon memutar-mutar kartu nama di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel dan men-dial sebuah nomor

"hal-"

" _HYUUUNG...KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU TIDAK DATANG KE KANTOR, HAH?"_

Ohh...telinganya yang berharga. "maaf Baek, aku lupa."

" _lupa kau bilang? Aku terlanjur mengerjakan semua laporanku sampai mataku perih supaya bisa segera kau tanda tangani dan ternyata hari ini kau memilih hanya berbaring di ranjangmu seharian?, tau begini aku ngopi saja daripada harus menyelesaikan laporan buru-buru."_

Tipikal Baekhyun. Dia adalah satu-satunya bawahan paling kurang ajar yang Junmyeon miliki, yang berani membentak atasannya begini. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak marah-marah di depan karyawan lainnya.

"baik baik...maafkan aku. Begini saja, kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan laporanmu hari ini juga kau kerumahku dan bawa semua berkas yang harus ku tandatangani, sekaligus ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

" _baiklah. Eh tapi, hyung. Kau tinggal sendirian ya?"_

"iya. Kenapa?"

" _kau tidak akan memperkosaku kan nanti dirumahmu? Jangan mentang-mentang kau tinggal sendirian lalu kau akan berbuat seenaknya denganku."_

Junmyeon bitter drop /sweet drop udah umum #ctakk/ , kalaupun dia sebrengsek itu Junmyeon bisa bersumpah meskipun ada kesempatan besar tidak akan melakukannya pada Baekhyun, terlalu berisik.

"kau bisa sewa bodyguard kalau kau mau."

" _baiklah aku percaya padamu. Kalau begitu setelah makan siang aku ke rumahmu, kirimkan alamatnya lewat sms saja."_

"hmm... baiklah kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi Junmyeon langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Junmyeon melihat mejanya dan nampak makanannya masih cukup banyak, tanpa banyak mengeluh lagi dia menghabiskan sarapannya yang sudah terasa dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"perumahan Jamwon jalan Guri, rumah nomor 1.10, benar ini pasti rumahnya." Seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan eyeliner tegas keluar dari sedan hitamnya. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pria tersebut mendekati sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, menggunakan dominan material kayu dengan warna alaminya dan bergaya modern klasik.

 _Tokk...Tokk...Tokk... Tokk...Tokk...Tokk... Tokk...Tokk...Tokk... Tokk...Tokk...Tokk...Jdakk_ (?)

"HEH.."

Pria ber-eyeliner itu tersentak kebelakang mendapati sang pemilik rumah keluar tiba-tiba dan membentaknya.

"punya sopan santun tidak? ,biasa saja mengetuk pintunya." Junmyeon tak habis pikir, tidak bisakah Baekhyun sedikit lebih normal setidaknya untuk sehari saja?

"hhehe, takutnya nanti kau tidak dengar." Si pelaku hanya cengengesan merasa tak bersalah.

"masuklah." Dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol karena dia hampir menumpahkan minumannya mendengar ketukan brutal dari Baekhyun, Junmyeon mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk dan menyamankan diri di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"kau mau minum apa?"

"apa saja asal jangan air putih atau sirup, dirumahku juga banyak." Mulut Baekhyun terasa tanpa beban saat mengatakannya.

Junmyeon menoleh dengan raut datar, "kau mau kopi rasa sianida?"

"kau bercanda?" mata Baekhyun menyiratkan rasa was-was dibalik pertanyaanya. Tanpa menjawab apapun atau setidaknya merubah ekspresi psikopatnya, Junmyeon akhirnya berlalu menuju dapur.

Junmyeon kembali dari dapur dengan membawa 2 gelas cola dingin dan beberapa makanan kecil. Setelah itu dia mulai meminta laporan-laporan Baekhyun dan berkas-berkas mana saja yang harus dia tanda tangani. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Junmyeon menyusunnya kembali dan menyerahkan lagi pada Baekhyun.

"jadi, kau ingin membicarakan apa lagi denganku?" buka Baekhyun setelah semua laporan dan berkasnya ia simpan dalam tasnya.

"Baek, kau tau permainan papan ouija?"

"tau. Kenapa?"

"kau pernah memainkannya?"

"belum. Memangnya ada apa? kau ingin memainkannya?"

"sebenarnya, aku sudah mencobanya semalam."

"Apaaaah?, kau bermain ouija? Dengan siapa?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya

"sendirian."

"HAAAHH..." ,dan kali ini dia sampai berdiri.

"Baek, berhenti terlalu heboh. Kau mau tetangga berpikir macam-macam?" benar kan, Baekhyun jadi hal keempat yang membuat Junmyeon gampang emosi setelah ngantuk, lapar dan gerah.

"tapi... Hyung, astaga apa kau sudah gila?, kau bilang kau bermain ouija sendirian? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih?"

Baiklah, sepertinya setelah ini Junmyeon akan benar-benar mengutuk papan ouijanya karena sudah 2 orang yang berani mengatainya bodoh, yang satu baru kenal sedang satunya lagi adalah bawahannya. Betapa kejamnya dunia.

"hyung, aku bilang padamu ya, meskipun sudah terlambat. Bermain ouija itu sangat berbahaya untuk dilakukan sendirian apalagi oleh orang awam sepertimu. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan makhluk halus itu tak semudah seperti kau bicara dengan bawahanmu, kau tidak tau makhluk seperti apa yang kau hadapi. Aku tanya padamu, apa yang sudah kau dapat dari permainan itu?"

Junmyeon menunjuk dahi kirinya yang ditambal kasa dan plester. Baekhyun memicing tak mengerti,

"maksudnya? Ada apa dengan keningmu?"

"seperti ada yang melemparku, punggungku menabrak nakas dan pigura jatuh menimpa kepalaku." Jelas Junmyeon singkat dengan wajah biasa saja.

"tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Mereka bahkan bisa melakukan serangan fisik dan melukaimu. Belum lagi jika mereka tidak bisa diusir, kau akan lebih menderita daripada yang telah kau alami sebelumnya."

Kalau sudah begini Junmyeon jadi ingat ibunya yang sering memarahinya waktu kecil saat dirinya terlalu lama main pasir sampai kaki dan tangannya gatal-gatal.

"tenanglah Baek, aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku. Tapi kau tak perlu sampai sekhawatir itu. Karena jika sampai hal itu terjadi aku akan bisa menanganinya."

"bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun baru ingat kalau dia masih berdiri, jadi dia kembali duduk.

"dengan ini." Junmyeon menggamit sebuah kartu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Penasaran, Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih kartu tersebut.

"Kim Min Seok?, siapa dia?"  
"seorang paranormal terkenal di daerah sini. Kau tau, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang pria manis pelayan restaurant." Junmyeon menjelaskan dengan raut berbinar mengingat wajah Lay si pria manis yang Junmyeon maksud.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, "kau naksir seorang pelayan restaurant?"

"ya belum sampai ke tahap naksir begitu sih, hanya saja aku kagum dengan wajah manis dan sikap ramahnya."

"siapa namanya?"

"Lay" Junmyeon mengatakannya dengan raut bangga

"namanya jelek." Kalau ini film kartun Junmyeon pasti sudah terjengkang kebelakang, kalaupun nama itu terdengar aneh ditelinga Baekhyun seharusnya dia tidak usah memberi komentar, buat orang jengkel saja.

"terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti besok aku akan mencari alamat ini untuk mendapatkan kepastian tentang keadaan rumahku. Kau ingin membantu?"

"kedengarannya itu ide bagus. Baiklah, tapi aku tidak berniat ingin membantu."

Tuhaan...kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada hukum, karma dan dosa Junmyeon bersumpah akan membuang Baekhyun ke kolam buaya.

"kau tidak ingin pulang?, kurasa Chanyeol sedang membutuhkanmu." Junmyeon tidak mengusir, cuma pengen Baekhyun cepat pulang saja.

"oh, kau benar. Aku tidak harus kembali ke kantor karena aku sudah ijin pulang lebih awal untuk mengantarkan laporan padamu. Haha...baiklah kalau begitu direktur, aku pamit pulang. Semoga besok kau berhasil menemukan alamat tersebut. Sampai jumpa, selamat siang."

"iya... sampai jumpa." Jawabnya masih duduk di sofa, dia tidak perlu repot harus berdiri dan mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan rumahnya, toh sepertinya pria itu tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah rumahnya kembali sepi sejak Baekhyun pulang, Junmyeon kembali memperhatikan kartu nama tersebut lalu beralih melihat kearah kamarnya.

"semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

It's a looong chapter right? Hehe. Banyak yang nungguin mas Iching keluar ya?

Semoga Chap ini memuaskan ya... Dan untuk masalah rate, maaf kalo saya bikin baper dengan rate M padahal ga ada adegan begituannya, sebenarnya saya bikin T to M itu karena saya pikir percakapan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun itu kan rada-rada bikin pikiran melayang ya jadi buat alasan keamanan aja :D ,atau mungkin diganti T aja? tapi kalo memungkinkan seiring berjalannya waktu rencananya saya akan bener-bener buat ini jadi rate M #hiyahaha. Kepikiran ampe kesitu sih tapi belom pasti di chap berapa.

Anyway terimakasih untuk ;

 _ **heeriztator, viviyeer, Slhan, xingmyun, TaoTaoZiPanda, MinnieZhang, 12, ARox25, , Maple Fujoshi2309, .35, taolinna6823**_

yang sudah review di chap.2

Okelah, Happy Reading and Review juseyo...


	4. Chapter 4

" _kau tidak ingin pulang?, kurasa Chanyeol sedang membutuhkanmu." Junmyeon tidak mengusir, cuma pengen Baekhyun cepat pulang saja._

" _oh, kau benar. Aku tidak harus kembali ke kantor karena aku sudah ijin pulang lebih awal untuk mengantarkan laporan padamu. Haha...baiklah kalau begitu direktur, aku pamit pulang. Semoga besok kau berhasil menemukan alamat tersebut. Sampai jumpa, selamat siang."_

" _iya... sampai jumpa." Jawabnya masih duduk di sofa, dia tidak perlu repot harus berdiri dan mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan rumahnya, toh sepertinya pria itu tidak mempermasalahkannya._

 _Setelah rumahnya kembali sepi sejak Baekhyun pulang, Junmyeon kembali memperhatikan kartu nama tersebut lalu beralih melihat kearah kamarnya._

" _semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T to M (for save)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

22.00 p.m

Junmyeon masih setia menatap televisi dengan beberapa toples camilan dihadapannya meskipun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia menguap dalam 30 menit terakhir. Tadinya sih dia ingin khusyu' begadang mumpung besok hari libur, tidak ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan dan juga film favoritnya akan tayang pertama kali di layar kaca malam ini kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Tapi apa daya saat kekuatan matanya hanya tinggal 5 watt, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan diri dengan mengurungkan niat begadangnya.

.

Setelah menunaikan rutinitas malamnya sebelum tidur seperti yang selalu diperintahkan ibunya sejak kecil –minum susu, sikat gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki- Junmyeon kemudian menuju singgasanahnya untuk segera beristirahat.

Baru saja dia akan menaiki ranjangnya tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti angin melewati tengkuknya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, pandangannya mengitari seluruh isi kamarnya. Hawa dingin serasa melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama biru.

 _Kriiieett...Braakk..._

Junmyeon berjengit lalu segera membalikkan badannya kembali dan dia mendapati jendelanya yang mendadak terbuka lebar serta membawa hembusan angin yang kencang hingga menyibak kordennya. Junmyeon mengernyit, seingatnya dia sudah mengunci jendelanya dengan benar. Perlahan Junmyeon mendekati jendelanya bermaksud hendak menutupnya kembali, tapi sebelum itu dia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk memastikan apa mungkin ada ulah orang lain disini.

 _Whuuuss...Jdaakk..._

"AAKH..." Belum sempat Junmyeon memasukkan kembali kepalanya tiba-tiba 2 daun pintu jendelanya kembali terdorong masuk dan menghantam wajah Junmyeon dengan sangat keras. Reflek ia merunduk sambil memegangi wajahnya yang seluruhnya terasa ngilu sekarang dibarengi dengan cairan pekat yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"ough, shit..." umpat Junmyeon karena kepalanya terasa sangat pening sekarang. Dia melihat lagi kearah jendelanya dan anehnya jendela tersebut kembali tertutup rapat seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Pria 26 tahun itu mendongak untuk menahan aliran darah dari hidungnya yang belum berhenti mengalir.

 _Srett...Dhaakkk..._

Kembali dia berjengit dan menatap kearah nakas disebelah kirinya. Dia menatap laci nakas itu yang dia yakini tadi terbuka dan tertutup sendiri. Junmyeon mecoba mendekati nakasnya, dia berjalan perlahan untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 _Srett...Dhaakkk..._

"akhh...fucking bitch...arrggh.." Junmyeon makin fasih mengumpat saat salah satu laci nakas tersebut tiba-tiba keluar menghantam tulang kering Junmyeon lalu jatuh begitu saja menimpa jemari kakinya. Ditengah wajahnya yang mengernyit menahan sakit, kini ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam melewati dindingnya dan sigap dia mengalihkan dirinya pada apa yang ia lihat barusan, namun ketika ia memandang seluruh isi kamarnya dia tak mendapati apapun.

Keadaan diperparah dengan darah yang mengalir lewat hidungnya sedari tadi tak juga berhenti hingga membuat matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, dia sudah tak peduli darahnya yang kini mulai mengalir melewati leher, mengotori piyamanya dan sebagian wajahnya saat ia mengusapnya asal.

Junmyeon akan meninggalkan kamarnya, namun belum sempat ia melangkah tubuhnya terdorong oleh udara kosong yang seperti memiliki kekuatan hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Tubuhnya merosot, sambil menetralkan keterkejutannya Junmyeon kembali mengitari kamar dengan pandangannya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, tenggorokan serta bibirnya pun terasa kering belum lagi mimisannya yang belum berhenti menambah lemah kondisi Junmyeon.

Ditengah pandangannya yang semakin buram, Junmyeon kembali mengusak hidungnya dengan lengan kirinya bermaksud menghilangkan cairan merah pekat yang mengganggu pernafasannya, namun detik itu juga ia menyadari disudut kamarnya ia melihat suatu wujud. Seperti seseorang namun dia tidak lihat betul bentuk jelasnya. Awalnya dia melihat wujud tersebut transparan, namun semakin dia melihatnya wujudnya semakin pekat dan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Detik berikutnya dia mendengar suara berisik, jendelanya kembali terbuka dan tertutup dengan sendirinya secara brutal, begitu pula dengan nakasnya, bahkan lemari pakaiannya pun sama hingga membuat baju-bajunya berserakan keluar dengan sendirinya ditambah lagi berbagai suara derit-derit benda yang sangat tidak nyaman ditelinganya. Terakhir, ia mendapati lampu dikamarnya pecah dan ia merasakan beberapa materialnya mengenai wajah dan lengannya.

Kamarnya menjadi gelap. Deja vu, ia merasakan keadaan ini sama seperti ketika ia bermain ouija kemarin malam hanya saja ini jauh lebih parah. Nafasnya semakin terengah-engah lalu sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba dia melihat kembali sosok yang tadi ia lihat sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Dia tak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah sosok tersebut namun ia bisa melihat makhluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seperti hendak menelannya dengan tangan-tangan belulang yang telah mencengkeram leher Junmyeon hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Junmyeon mendelik saat bagian muka makhluk itu semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan cairan busuk menjijikkan didalam mulutnya yang kini bisa Junmyeon lihat dengan jelas. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara seram yang menggetarkan tubuh Junmyeon, semakin kepala makhluk itu mendekat nafas Junmyeon semakin tersendat dan...

.

"HUAHH..." Junmyeon terlonjak bangun dan menghirup oksigen dengan brutal.

Setelah nafasnya sedikit kembali normal ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ruang TV, dengan televisi yang masih menyala dan toples-toples cemilan yang berserakan dimeja. Rupanya tadi dia sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya hingga tak sadar tertidur dengan posisi yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tv nya.

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar lantas ia beranjak menuju dapur dan menenggak sebotol air mineral dingin disana. Junmyeon merenung, inikah yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi siang?

" _tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Mereka bahkan bisa melakukan serangan fisik dan melukaimu. Belum lagi jika mereka tidak bisa diusir, kau akan lebih menderita daripada yang telah kau alami sebelumnya."_

Itu kata-kata Baekhyun yang diingat Junmyeon. Junmyeon menghela nafas dan membawa tubuhnya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Junmyeon tiba-tiba berhenti. Seperti ada hawa aneh dikamarnya. Mata Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja terpaku pada salah satu sudut kamarnya. Sudut dimana dalam mimpinya tadi dia melihat sosok menyeramkan tersebut tepat disamping lemari pakaiannya. Untuk beberapa menit bahkan dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali seolah-olah disudut itu dia bisa melihat sesuatu seperti dalam mimpinya. Perlahan Junmyeon mendekati sudut kamar yang sejak tadi membawa perasaannya menjadi aneh, semakin mendekat bahkan lengannya pun dengan sendirinya perlahan terangkat seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu, dia akan menyentuh sudut tersebut sebelum reflek tangannya ia tarik kembali saat hiasan dinding berupa tirai kecil di sisinya bergoyang dengan sendirinya. Junmyeon memperhatikan tirai tersebut dan entah kebetulan atau apa gerakan tirai itu juga berhenti seketika seperti ada yang sengaja menggoyangkannya kemudian menahannya kembali.

Junmyeon menelan ludah, semoga ini memang hanya hembusan angin yang kebetulan lewat. Sekali lagi dia mengalihkan atensi kearah sudut dindingnya namun saat tak sengaja menunduk dari sudut matanya dia menangkap sebuah benda aneh terselip dibawah lemari pakaiannya. Junmyeon melihat ujung benda tersebut yang berwarna keruh, mungkin awalnya berwarna putih hanya saja karena lama terselip disitu jadi berubah warna.

Pria yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk itu akhirnya lebih menuruti rasa penasarannya untuk mengambil benda mencurigakan yang terselip diantara celah dinding dan lemari pakaiannya. Sekedar tau saja bahwa beberapa barang disini memang sudah ada sejak Junmyeon pertama kali pindah, termasuk lemari besar ini dan Junmyeon belum pernah sekalipun menggeser barang-barang 'bawaan' tersebut apalagi untuk mengecek sudut-sudut dibaliknya.

Dia memungut benda usang tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Didapatinya sebuah tabung ramping setinggi kurang lebih 8cm dengan beberapa butiran didalamnya yang terlihat berjamur, dia mengamatinya lebih detail.

"seperti tabung obat..." setelah diam beberapa saat Junmyeon baru ingat kalau penghuni rumah ini memang dulunya pindah karena anaknya sakit.

"mungkin ini obat anaknya dulu. Eh, berarti kemungkinan ini adalah kamar anaknya." Pandangan Junmyeon sejenak menerawang keatas lalu kembali melihat tabung kecil yang dia temukan tadi, "apa mungkin anak itu sakit karena diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk halus dikamar ini ya?, ooh, atau bisa juga mereka memutuskan pindah karena tau kalau anaknya sakit akibat gangguan makhluk halus disini. Hmm... jadi memang aku yang harus menyelesaikan masalah dirumah ini." Ucap Junmyeon manggut-manggut layaknya detektif.

"baiklah kalau begitu, supaya hal yang telah menimpa anak malang tersebut tidak terulang kepadaku atau mimpi burukku tadi menjadi kenyataan. aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang kerjaku saja. Jangan harap kalian bisa menggangguku lagi malam ini." Tegas Junmyeon seperti ada orang yang tengah dia ajak bicara, padahal hanya udara kosong atau mungkin beberapa makhluk tak kasat mata itu juga sedang memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang dipenuhi cairan menjijikkan berbau busuk?,hiiiiii...

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan semalam, kalau dia tidak akan diganggu istirahatnya ketika dia tidur di ruangan lain, tepatnya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Ini semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa kamarnya tak beres dan semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Kim Min Seok, paranormal yang disarankan si pelayan manis bernama Lay waktu itu.

Junmyeon sudah ganteng level parah sekarang. Jeans abu-abu gelap dan t-shirt hitam dengan model rambut lift up dan parfum yang semerbak kemana-mana seperti di iklan pelembut pakaian.

"apa aku sarapan di restaurant itu lagi ya?" Junmyeon menimbang sambil menggigiti ujung ponselnya. "bodoh sekali kenapa aku tidak minta nomor ponselnya waktu itu?, malah kartu nama peramal." Yaa, namanya juga sedang berbunga-bunga, hal penting pun bisa jadi lupa. Mabeuleus...mabeuleus.. #Jarjit #abaikan :D

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, sebelum Lay dipatok ayam(?) Junmyeon bergegas pergi ke breakfast restaurant kemarin dengan langkah percaya diri seperti akan presentasi di depan tender.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan junmyeon sudah memasuki restaurant yang dia maksud dengan tidak mengulangi kesalahan dimasa lalu –duduk dipojokan- dan kini dia lebih memilih duduk di dekat meja kasir. Junmyeon melihat kesekeliling namun tak mendapati batang penis – _daang wiiuuw...wiiuuw-_ ulangi, batang hidung orang yang dia cari atau mungkin mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya.

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan menunya, tuan."

Junmyeon menoleh dan senyumnya luntur seketika saat yang memberinya menu bukanlah orang yang dia cari.

"omurice dan Jus jeruk saja." Pesannya asal dan tanpa minat.

"baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar." Dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Junmyeon menghela nafas setelahnya sambil memasang wajah merana. "nggak asik ah," keluhnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, makanannya datang hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja setelah ia memesan. Junmyeon hanya memperhatikan makanannya yang diletakkan satu persatu dengan lemas.

"silahkan, selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan suara riangnya.

"ee, permisi." Junmyeon menginterupsi pelayan tersebut yang hendak kembali.

"ya, tuan?"  
"kau tau pelayan disini yang bernama Lay?"

"iya saya tau, memangnya ada apa tuan?" jawab pelayan itu sopan.

"boleh ku tau kemana dia?"

"oh, hari ini dia ijin. Dia bilang dia akan menjenguk sahabatnya yang sedang sakit."

"memang sahabatnya itu dirawat dimana?"

"saya kurang tau tuan, tapi seingat saya diluar kota."

"oh, begitu." Junmyeon manggut-manggut

"ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja."

"baiklah saya permisi tuan." Pamit sang pelayang sambil membungkuk hormat.

"terima kasih, ya silahkan." Balas Junmyeon.

Dia menatap omurice dipiringnya dengan perasaan iba, iba pada dirinya sendiri yang terlanjur bersemangat dan penuh percaya diri tampil ganteng demi terlihat mengesankan di depan orang yang dia cari tapi malah orang tersebut tidak ada. Dia menyuapkan omurice kedalam mulutnya dengan wajah masam. Entahlah, pagi ini sarapannya terasa agak pahit dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan menu sarapan baper'nya dengan penuh perjuangan, Junmyeon kini menyusuri jalanan distrik Seocho seorang diri dengan jemarinya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah potongan kertas persegi panjang, itu kartu nama Kim Min Seok. Berbekal informasi dari setiap orang yang dia tanyai sepanjang jalan tadi -karena dia belum paham betul daerah sini- Junmyeon melihat dengan teliti satu persatu nama jalan yang dia temui untuk dia cocokkan pada alamat yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut.

Sekitar 15 menit dia berjalan kaki akhirnya dia menemukan alamat yang dia maksud. Rumah bergaya minimalis dengan paduan warna nude terlihat dihadapannya.

 _Tokk..tokk..tokk..._

Tidak ada jawaban. Baru saja Junmyeon akan mengangkat tangannya lagi, pintu kemudian dibuka menampilkan seorang wanita mungil dengan mata rubahnya yang dibubuhi eyeliner, rambutnya coklat lurus dengan sebuah bandana yang melingkari kepalanya. _"tidak seperti paranormal.."_ batin Junmyeon

"benarkah?, aku tidak terlihat seperti paranormal?"

Junmyeon mendelik, orang didepannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"iya. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

" _baiklah, berhenti mengeluarkan suara dalam kepalamu Junmyeon."_

"jadi namamu Junmyeon?, benar apa yang kau pikirkan Junmyeon, berhenti bergumam dalam pikiranmu dan katakan ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

Junmyeon berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "eumm,ee..."

"oke, mungkin kau mau masuk dulu?" ucap wanita mungil itu memotong perkataan Junmyeon.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Junmyeon langsung mengekori wanita tersebut untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Seketika nuansa gypsy terasa begitu Junmyeon dapat melihat interior didalamnya, kali ini Junyeon tidak mau berkomentar dalam pikirannya.

"duduklah." ,Junmyeon melihat wanita tersebut duduk dibelakang meja kayu persegi yang ukurannya kurang dari satu meter dengan satu kursi lagi dihadapannya dan Junmyeon menuruti permintaan tersebut.

"kau yang bernama Kim Min Seok?" tanya Junmyeon ragu.

"menurutmu?"

"entahlah," Junmyeon menjawab dengan kikuk.

"ya, kau benar. Aku Kim Min Seok." Jelas wanita tersebut. "jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?, emm,tunggu..." Min Seok menghentikan ucapannya sambil memandang heran kearah Junmyeon, tepatnya sisi belakang Junmyeon.

"ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran

"kau ingin mengusir makhluk itu."

Junmyeon menoleh kebelakang sejenak lalu kembali menatap Min Seok dengan heran. "mengusir siapa yang kau maksud?"

Pandangan Min Seok beralih lagi pada Junmyeon. "kau tidak merasa sedang diikuti?" suara Min Seok melirih.

"diikuti siapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Min Seok meraih tangan kiri Junmyeon dan membalik telapak tanggannya menghadap keatas lalu meletakkan tangannya sendiri diatasnya. "tarik dan hembuskan nafasmu perlahan."

Junmyeon menurutinya, perasaannya berubah tidak enak sekarang.

"apapun yang terjadi jangan buat gerakan secara spontan, kau mengerti?" ,Junmyeon mengangguk.

"sekarang, perlahan-lahan lihat keisisi kiri dibalik bahumu."

Junmyeon menurutinya. Perlahan dengan gerakan yang hampir terkesan patah-patah dia menengok kesisi yang dimaksud Min Seok, jujur bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang sekarang. Sedikit lagi, Junmyeon akan mencapai sisi yang dimaksud Min Seok dan...

Reflek setelah dia mendapati apa yang mungkin Min Seok lihat juga, dia langsung memejamkan matanya dan memutar kembali kepalanya kearah depan.

Min Seok memandangnya serius. "apa yang kau lihat?"

Junmyeon membuka perlahan matanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "hanya kepala tanpa wajah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Aku ingat semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dia. Makhluk apa itu?"

Min Seok melepas kontak tangannya dengan Junmyeon lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja. "memangnya sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya?"

"asal kau tau saja, meskipun aku sudah lama jomblo tapi aku masih menyukai manusia." Protes junmyeon.

Min Seok tersenyum ringan, "kurasa kau telah melakukan sesuatu hingga mengundangnya datang dan mengikutimu."

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak,

"ouija." ucap Junmyeon seketika.

"ouija?"

"ya. Dua hari yang lalu aku sempat bermain ouija, sendirian dan aku belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Silahkan jika kau juga ingin mengataiku bodoh seperti yang lain."

Min Seok kembali tertawa ringan, "sampaikan terima kasihku pada siapapun itu yang telah mengataimu bodoh." Junmyeon menaikkan satu sudut atas bibirnya, "atau mungkin kau hanya terlalu nekat." Lanjut Min Seok.

"jadi, kau mau apa kesini?, mengusir 'dia' atau sebenarnya bukan itu?" tanya Min Seok penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"sebelumnya boleh aku cerita dulu?"

"hmm...silahkan."

"begini, sebenarnya aku orang baru disini dan baru pindah sekitar seminggu yang lalu, ee..atau mungkin lebih. Tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kamar yang aku tempati dirumah baruku. Selama seminggu itu berturut-turut aku selalu bermimpi sama. Kau tau sindrom sleep paralysis?" ,Min Seok mengangguk dan Junmyeon melanjutkannya, "semacam itu dan anehnya ketika aku pindah tidur ditempat lain mimpi itu tidak datang, tapi itu tidak mungkin hanya sekedar keadaan psikis karena sebelumnya juga aku berkonsultasi ke psikiater dan dia bilang psikologiku baik-baik saja."

"kau sudah ke psikiater berapa kali?"

"satu."

"menganalisis keadaan psikologi seseorang itu tidak akan sangat akurat jika hanya dilakukan sekali, mungkin kau perlu kunjungan rutin."

"tidak tidak. Aku serius. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mudah tertekan, selama ini aku selalu bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Aku yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan makhluk dibelakangku ini." Akhir Junmyeon dengan memberi kode lewat matanya pada sisi kiri belakang tubuhnya.

"kau yakin itu karena ulahnya?"

"ya. Lalu siapa lagi? Aku hanya tinggal sendirian dan mana mungkin bisa ada orang lain melakukannya?"

"apa di dalam mimpimu selama seminggu itu sosok ini yang kau lihat?"

Junmyeon berpikir sejenak. "sepertinya tidak, sosok ini baru aku lihat dimimpiku tadi malam."

"aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, tapi perlu kau ketahui tuan Junmyeon bahwa sebenarnya setiap makhluk yang sengaja ataupun tidak kau panggil lewat media apapun awalnya dia akan menunjukkan diri padamu lewat mimpi. Jadi aku tidak yakin kalau makhluk ini penyebabnya mengingat tadi kau cerita melihatnya dalam mimpi semalam dan baru dua hari yang lalu kau bermain ouija." Min Seok melihat Junmyeon masih memperhatikannya secara seksama. "dan melihat dari caranya mengikutimu, dia bukan hantu rumahan."

"maksudnya?, dia hantu gaul begitu? ,sering keluar malam dan pulang pagi?" . Min Seok memutar bola matanya, ini klien terkonyol yang pernah mendatanginya.

"maksudku dia bukan tipikal hantu yang mendiami suatu tempat. Dia roh yang bebas, dia bahkan terlihat beberapa kali mengitarimu daritadi. Kau tadi juga bilang kan saat tidur di tempat selain kamarmu hal seperti mimpi itu tidak datang?" ,Junmyeon mengangguk. "itu yang kumaksud. Kau juga perlu tau kalau roh-roh seperti itu tidak bisa dengan mudah berpindah-pindah tempat seperti kita. Jadi aku yakin jika kasus yang kau alami sumbernya ada dikamarmu sendiri, bukan dia. Mungkin makhluk yang mengikutimu saat ini adalah hasil dari permainan ouijamu yang tak sengaja mengundangnya dari luar untuk masuk dan mengikutimu. Ingat bahwa kau hanya seorang amatir, melihatnya saja kau tidak bisa bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Jadi sudah pasti ketika bermain itu kau tidak mampu membatasi mereka, siapa saja yang boleh mendekatimu." Jelas Min Seok panjang lebar.

Junmyeon terpaku, sepertinya dia sudah menciptakan masalah baru sekarang.

"kau bilang kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertekan, tapi sekarang kau terlihat berpikir keras." Cibir Min Seok.

"lalu, apa kau bisa mengusir yang sedang mengikutiku saat ini?" pinta Junmyeon.

"kemarikan kedua tanganmu." Junmyeon menurutinya dan Min Seok kembali meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas kedua telapak tangan Junmyeon yang terbuka diatas meja. "tutup matamu dan konsentrasi. Aku akan berusaha mengusirnya, jadi apapun yang kau rasakan nanti jangan melawan. Mungkin itu salah satu reaksinya."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya sambil berkonsentrasi. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Min Seok, hanya terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan yang tidak jelas apa bunyinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tengkuknya merasakan hawa panas. Semakin lama rasa panas mulai menjalar hingga sebagian lengannya, Junmyeon berusaha untuk tidak terganggu sama sekali. Sekejap kemudian semuanya hilang begitu saja.

"sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Junmyeon membuka matanya perlahan, "sudah selesai?, cepat sekali."

"tapi aku tidak bisa jamin dia dapat kembali lagi sewaktu-waktu atau tidak."

Junmyeon meringis, _"semoga saja tidak."_

"oke masalah yang ini sudah selesai. Sekarang kembali ke tujuan awalku datang kesini adalah untuk memintamu melihat keadaan rumahku. Apa kau bersedia?"

"kau berani bayar berapa agar aku mau datang kerumahmu?"

"berapapun yang kau mau, bahkan kalau kau bisa mengatasinya hingga tuntas aku akan memberimu bonus." ,ihwaw... sense of Holkay Junmyeon mulai keluar.

"haha, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau itu kesepakatannya, baiklah. Tulis alamatmu disini dan nanti malam kita mulai 'mengoperasi' rumahmu." ,Min Seok menyodorkan sebuah note kecil.

Junmyeon segera menuliskan alamatnya disana, "ini, kutulis nomor ponselku juga barangkali kau ingin merubah rencana." Junmyeon mengembalikan note tersebut pada pemiliknya. "eee...apa aku juga harus menyiapkan sesuatu?"

"sesuatu apa?" ,sang peramal bertanya heran.

"yaa, sesuatu seperti persembahan mungkin?"

"oh iya. Tolong kau siapkan semangkuk darah segar dari salah satu anggota keluargamu yang belum menikah."

"kk..k...kau bercanda?" wajah Junmyeon mendadak pucat pasi.

Min Seok tertawa mencibir, "dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu menyiapakan apapun. Kita tidak sedang melakukan ritual pemujaan tau."

Darah Junmyeon perlahan naik lagi kekepala, "hehe...lucu." tawanya garing. "baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi aku kalau kau mau datang."

Min Seok menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Firasat buruk bakal di protes nih gara-gara Lay ga muncul di Chap ini /junmyeon: "gue yang paling depan!"/ hehe. Lay nya biar istirahat dulu ya, gantian Min Seok yang keluar.

Banyak teori-teori hantu yang ga masuk akal rasanya disini, bukan pakar hantu jadi sotoy aja, semoga ga mengganggu imajinasi. Curcol dikit nih, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis FF dengan suasana real paling mendukung. Masa pas aku lagi serius-seriusnya ngetik bagian mimpi serem Junmyeon tiba-tiba hujan deres disusul mati lampu berkepanjangan, jadi merinding sendiri deh ngelanjutinnya –dasarnya emang penakut sih-. Baiklah, gimana sama chap ini masih kerasa horornya kah atau biasa aja? ,semoga ga mengecewakan ya...

Happy Reading and Review juseyo /hantu yang ngikutin Junmyeon bisikin sambil gelantungan di atap/


	5. Chapter 5

" _oh iya. Tolong kau siapkan semangkuk darah segar dari salah satu anggota keluargamu yang belum menikah."_

" _kk..k...kau bercanda?" wajah Junmyeon mendadak pucat pasi._

 _Min Seok tertawa mencibir, "dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu menyiapakan apapun. Kita tidak sedang melakukan ritual pemujaan tau."_

 _Darah Junmyeon perlahan naik lagi kekepala, "hehe...lucu." tawanya garing. "baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi aku kalau kau mau datang."_

 _Min Seok menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T (karena gak ada Baekhyun #pfftt)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Pria penghuni rumah nomor 1.10 itu kembali melihat kearah jam meja didepannya dengan perasaan yang menggerutu.

"tadi di telefon dia bilang akan datang jam 10, kenapa sampai jam 11 belum dat.."

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

"naah, mungkin itu dia." Segera sang penghuni rumah bangkit dari kegalauannya menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang tadi diketuk.

"panjang umur kau, baru saja aku menggerutu." Sapanya menyindir setelah membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang yang sejak tadi membuatnya menunggu. Sedangkan yang disindir hanya nyengir.

"maaf, aku harus memenuhi panggilan alam dulu."

Junmyeon mengernyit ilfeel, "malam-malam begini?"

"kenapa?, ada masalah?" jawab wanita mungil itu polos

"euwh...tidak juga sih. Ya sudah silahkan masuk." Keduanya pun langsung memasuki rumah Junmyeon dan bersamaan pula mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"aku heran rumah sebagus ini kenapa tidak ada bel didepannya?" tanya sang paranormal sambil memperhatikan langit-langit rumah Junmyeon.

"rumah ini memang sudah begini sejak aku tempati dan hingga saat ini aku belum berniat mengubah atau menambahkan properti apapun." Jawab Junmyeon yang agak heran kenapa bel rumah saja bisa jadi perhatian Min Seok. Junmyeon sih berharapnya begitu Min Seok masuk, paranormal mungil itu bisa langsung menggambarkan keadaan tak kasat mata yang ada dirumahnya. "kau akan melakukannya sekarang atau bagaimana?"

"dimana kamar yang kau maksud?"

Junmyeon menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah kanan dan Min Seok melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Min Seok berjalan menuju ruangan atau kamar Junmyeon dengan diikuti sang pemilik di belakangnya.

"kau yakin kamarmu bermasalah?" tanya Min Seok sembari masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

Junmyeon menaikkan dahi, "lalu untuk apa aku memintamu kesini?"

"tapi aku tidak melihat atau merasakan apapun disini. Kamarmu bersih."

"kamarku memang selalu bersih, aku mengepelnya hampir tiap hari." Jawab Junmyeon lempeng.

Min Seok membuat gerakan seperti menarik ingus dari hidungnya dengan pandangan malas. _"orang ini selain single ternyata bodoh juga."_

"maksudku kamarmu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada roh-roh seperti yang tadi pagi mengikutimu atau aura-aura asing yang berbeda dengan kita yang berada diruangan ini." Min Seok mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar dan keibuan meskipun dia belum pernah menikah apalagi punya anak.

"benarkah?"

"ya." Jawab Min Seok tak kalah singkat.

"ee...mungkin kau bisa masuk lebih dalam?"

Min Seok menurutinya dengan maju memasuki kamar Junmyeon lebih dalam, namun beberapa langkah Min Seok langsung membalikkan badannya dan merubah rautnya secara dramatis.

"ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon kaget.

"kau..." Min Seok menunjuk Junmyeon, "entah kenapa aku langsung punya firasat kalau kau akan mengunci pintu kamarmu dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku, oleh karena itu kau menyuruhku masuk lebih dalam supaya aku tidak bisa kabur, ya kan?"

Junmyeon membeku. Sepertinya dia yang akan mencoba kopi dengan kandungan 15mg sianida. Apa wajahnya se 'om-om' itu sampai Min Seok pun, orang yang notabene Junmyeon anggap punya jalan pemikiran jauh lebih realistis daripada Baekhyun mencurigainya seperti itu?. Wajah unyu begini disangka cabul, kan ngapa banget kesannya.

"kau tidak ingin membuat sebuah kutukan untukku?, aku seperti menanggung malu seumur hidup setelah kau mengira aku seperti itu."

Min Seok menurunkan telunjuknya dari wajah Junmyeon dan mengubah rautnya menjadi iba.

"hhe, maaf. Tadi sore aku habis melihat berita kriminal tentang pemerkosaan gadis dibawah umur. Jadi aku parno sendiri." Min Seok menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"memang berapa usiamu?"

"27 tahun."

"kau bahkan jauh lebih tua dari perkiraanku."

Min Seok sweet drop. "baiklah-baiklah... aku akan mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi." Min Seok menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Selangkah demi selangkah Min Seok memasuki kamar Junmyeon dan terus memfokuskan pikirannya. Telapak tangan Min Seok menyentuh lemari besar Junmyeon dan ia berhenti sejenak.

"aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disini."

"didalam lemariku?"

"sebentar." Min Seok kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya menyusuri pintu kayu lemari tersebut hingga membawanya kesudut kamar Junmyeon. Min Seok kembali memejamkan mata hingga terlihat sampai mengerutkan dahi. Junmyeon yang memperhatikannya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh berpikir mungkin Min Seok mulai merasakan sesuatu dan mencoba memusatkan pikirannya. Min Seok membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya perlahan, Junmyeon masih memperhatikan lalu sesaat setelah dia melihat Min Seok mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan paranormal itu terlihat berjengit kaget. Junmyeon sudah gatal sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa yang Min Seok tau, tapi dia menahannya agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Min Seok. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh kearah Junmyeon dengan raut tak terbaca.

"ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

"kemarilah." ,Junmyeon menurutinya dan mendekat kearah sang paranormal berdiri. Sama seperti tadi pagi yang dilakukan Min Seok untuk membuat Junmyeon dapat melihat makhluk tak kasat mata yang mengikutinya. Min Seok menggenggam tangan kiri Junmyeon dan memerintahkan Junmyeon untuk mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

"kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau mungkin bisa merasakan sesuatu." Ucap Min Seok.

"iya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sentuhanku." Junmyeon menatap kearah tangannya dengan perasaan bingung dan takjub luar biasa karena seumur hidupnya dia baru merasakan apa itu kemampuan spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang terpilih saja.

"aku melihat aura yang nyata seperti manusia hidup meskipun aku belum bisa melihat wujudnya, inilah yang disebut astray."

"apa itu?"

"dunia lain dimana seseorang yang masih hidup jiwanya terperangkap disana." ,Junmyeon mengernyit masih bingung dan kurang mengerti penjelasan Min Seok.

"biasanya berkaitan dengan mati suri, koma atau seseorang yang melakukan perjalanan astral, namun tidak semua kasus bisa seperti ini hanya keadaan tertentu saja. Secara fisik dia masih dikatakan hidup, hanya saja jiwanya sedang berada di alam lain sehingga tidak berada dekat dengan raganya. Itulah yang menyebabkan dia bisa tersesat dan tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk kembali."

Perlahan Junmyeon mulai mengerti teori dari yang dikatakan Min Seok. "lalu apa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"entahlah. Aku akan mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengundang satu orang lagi kesini untuk membantuku?"

"silahkan! Apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Min Seok kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian Junmyeon mendengar pintunya kembali diketuk. Keduanya pun keluar melihat siapa yang datang.

"maaf aku menghubungimu malam-malam begini." Sapa Min Seok setelah mempersilahkan sang tamu yang ternyata rekan Min Seok itu untuk masuk kedalam. "Junmyeon, ini rekanku, Jong Dae."

"senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Junmyeon sambil berjabat tangan dengan Jong Dae. "maaf kalau aku merepotkan kalian karena harus datang malam-malam begini."

"tidak masalah. Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan kami." Balas Jong Dae ramah.

Ketiganya kini menuju ruangan sebelumnya yang Junmyeon sebut sebagai kamarnya. Setelah Min Seok dan Junmyeon menjelaskan kronologinya dari awal hingga menyebabkan Min Seok harus meminta bantuan Jong Dae, barulah terlihat Min Seok dan Jong Dae akan segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Junmyeon, kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua disini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "tentu saja."

"tolong kau tutup pintunya juga."

"hmm." Junmyeon akan berjalan keluar namun baru saja ia akan meraih handle pintunya tiba-tiba Junmyeon berbalik, "eeh... tapi jangan berbuat mesum ya?" ancamnya seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan Min Seok saat menuduhnya akan berbuat tidak senonoh.

Min Seok hanya memandang Junmyeon datar tapi lain dengan Jong Dae yang melihatnya dengan awkward. Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu, "baiklah. Aku percaya kalian profesional." Setelah itu Junmyeon melangkah keluar dan menutup pintunya membiarkan Min Seok berdua saja dengan Jong Dae dikamarnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah itu bersamaan dengan keluarnya Min Seok dan Jong Dae dari kamar Junmyeon, sang pemilik rumah pun terlihat keluar dari arah dapur membawa nampan dengan tiga mug berisi minuman diatasnya yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis.

"nuna, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Junmyeon sambil melangkah menuju sofa didepan televisinya yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari mereka disusul oleh Min Seok dan Jong Dae yang mengikuti langkah Junmyeon. "duduklah." Pinta Junmyeon sambil meletakkan satu persatu mugnya diatas meja.

"sejak kapan kau memanggilku nuna?"

"sejak aku tau kalau kau lebih tua dariku." Keduanya kemudian diam tak ingin melanjutkan masalah panggilan yang sebenarnya tak perlu dibahas.

"ada apa disana sebenarnya?" tanya Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

"tadi pagi... eh, maaf sekarang pukul berapa?"

Junmyeon menengok kearah jam mejanya. "dua belas lebih lima belas menit."

"oh berarti kemarin pagi. Kau kan cerita padaku kalau kau baru pindah kesini, apa ini rumah yang kau bangun sendiri?"

"tidak. Rumah ini dulunya milik seseorang. Tapi aku adalah orang pertama yang menempati rumah ini setelah ditinggal oleh pemilik pertamanya."

"kau kenal dengan pemiliknya yang dulu?"

"itu aku juga tidak tau, karena aku membelinya dari situs pelelangan rumah disebuah bank. Jadi aku tidak pernah tau apalagi bertemu dengan pemilik sebelumnya."

"hmm..." Min Seok mengangguk ringan. "atau kau mungkin tau cerita tentang rumah ini dulunya dari tetangga sekitarmu?"

"yang aku tau pemilik rumah ini pindah karena anaknya sakit. Hanya itu, mereka tidak tau anaknya sakit apa, dirawat dimana atau pindah kemana. Tapi ketika aku tanya bagaimana keadaan rumah ini sebelumnya, mereka bilang kalau rumah ini baik-baik saja, keluarga yang tinggal disini pun orangnya ramah dan welcome dengan para tetangga. Intinya tidak pernah ada masalah sama sekali."

Melihat tak ada respon dari Min Seok, Junmyeon menelengkan kepalanya. "kau...memikirkan sesuatu?"

"ya." .Jawab Min Seok dan Junmyeon kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "jadi benar kalau astray itu adalah anak dari pemilik pertama rumah ini."

"maksudmu?"

"tadi aku mencoba untuk melakukan perjalanan astral untuk masuk kedalam dunianya dan laki-laki itu berkata kalau dia sudah tinggal disini sejak dia kecil. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa ada dirumahnya."

"laki-laki?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"ya dan kupikir dia seusiamu atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda, entahlah."

Semuanya terdiam kemudian dengan pikiran masing-masing. Junmyeon dengan pikirannya mengenai astray itu, Min Seok yang memikirkan kemungkinan cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk membimbing astray itu kembali ke raganya, serta Jong Dae yang berpikir kenapa dirinya terabaikan dan tidak diajak bicara sama sekali.

"lalu apa dengan gangguan tidur malamku itu, dia juga penyebabnya?" Junmyeon kembali dari keheningan.

"benar. Karena dia mengatakan bisa mendekatimu disaat-saat tertentu mungkin yang dimaksud ketika kau sedang tidur itu. Orang yang tidur keadaannya hampir sama seperti orang mati. Teoriku, kemungkinan jiwa kalian bertemu di dimensi yang sama namun karena dunia kalian berbeda maka kau menganggap itu sebagai sebuah mimpi. Dia hanya berusaha mendekatimu tapi karena pada dasarnya kau masih sadar dalam arti ya jiwamu masih disitu-situ saja, akhirnya kau merasa seolah dia akan mencekikmu karena kau tidak dapat melihatnya. Dan mulai sekarang dia tidak akan berusaha mendekatimu lagi karena aku bicara padanya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu mengganggumu, aku menjelaskan padanya kalau dia berada di dunia astray dan bukan dirumahnya sendiri."

"semoga astray itu menepati janjinya. Lalu, apa dia tidak bisa mendekatiku saat aku sadar?"

"tidak bisa. Karena sebenarnya itu hanya jiwa kalian yang bertemu. Ibaratnya seperti kalian berada dalam satu mimpi yang sama, sebuah dimensi yang sama namun keberadaan kalian yang berbeda. Kau...mengerti maksudku kan, Junmyeon?" telisik Min Seok melihat raut Junmyeon yang seperti orang kebingungan.

"ya..ya, aku mengerti." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Lalu apa bisa kita membantunya kembali ke raganya?"

"bisa. Dengan bantuanmu juga."

"bantuanku?, aku bisa apa?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"seharusnya kau bertanya _apa yang harus kulakukan?_ , bukan pertanyaan putus asa seperti itu." Jawab Jong Dae. Junmyeon menoleh kearah pemilik suara, dan dia baru sadar kalau ada satu orang lagi selain dirinya dengan Min Seok. Jong Dae yang teraniaya.

"Jong Dae benar, kau tidak harus punya kemampuan khusus untuk membantu kami. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah menemukan dimana pemilik pertama rumah ini tinggal dan temui anaknya."

"menemui anaknya?, kau bilang jiwanya tersesat, jadi aku harus bicara apa?" protes Junmyeon.

"hhh...begini, biar kujelaskan dari awal. Astray itu, mengatakan kalau dia ingin tau siapa dirimu. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menyentuhmu ketika kau sadar, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memperhatikan segala aktivitasmu. Dia mendengar suaramu dan dia mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Yang aku tau satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar sejauh ini adalah suaramu. Jadi jika kau ingin membangunkannya kau harus berada didekat raganya, sama seperti kau membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur." Jelas Min Seok.

"kenapa tidak keluarganya saja?, pasti kan mereka selalu berada di dekat raga astray itu, apa keluarganya tidak berusaha membangunkannya?"

"kau belum mengerti juga rupanya." Baik Min Seok maupun Jong Dae yang hanya mendengarkan turut menghela nafas lelah. "Junmyeon, pahami ini baik-baik. Tubuhmu itu hanya sebuah casing, sebuah tempat dimana jiwamu yang menggerakkannya. Kau tau bedanya orang hidup dan mati kan?" . Junmyeon mengangguk, lalu Min Seok mencoba menjelaskan kembali dengan lebih hati-hati. "oke, aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia disana sejak jiwanya terpisah dari raganya. Tapi dia mengatakan padaku jika hanya suaramu yang dia kenali, hanya suaramu yang terdengar. Kenapa? Karena sumber hidupnya berada disini, bersamamu meskipun dia berada didunia lain. Seandainya saja astray ini adalah pasien koma atau mengalami fase mati suri, maka ketika terbangun nanti kemungkinan dia akan merasa seperti bermimpi bertemu seseorang. Mungkin dia ingat, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Jadi kenapa dia hanya bisa mengenali suaramu, karena bisa jadi saat dia terbangun dan berada di dunia astray, raganya sudah berpindah namun jiwanya masih disini. Kau paham?"

"intinya astray itu hanya bisa mendengar suaramu. Jadi meskipun keluarganya berusaha membangunkannya disana tetap tidak akan berhasi." Tambah Jong Dae dan Min Seok mengangguk

Tanpa menjawab apapun dengan tatapan berpikir, Junmyeon mengambil mug berisi teh hangatnya dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah meletakkan mugnya kembali Junmyeon melihat kearah Min Seok dan Jong Dae yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"o..oh...silahkan diminum dulu tehnya mumpung masih hangat."

Min Seok dan Jong Dae saling berpandangan sebentar, namun kemudian mengambil mug masing-masing dan meminum isinya dengan tenang.

"jadi aku harus menemui pemilik pertama rumah ini dan melihat kondisi anaknya?" tanya Junmyeon setelah Min Seok dan Jong Dae meletakkan kembali mug mereka.

"kau sudah paham belum apa yang kujelaskan tadi?" Min Seok balik bertanya.

"iya aku paham."

"kalau bisa kau harus menemukan mereka secepatnya. Bukannya berpikir negatif, tapi bisa saja keluarganya nanti menganggap dia sudah meninggal dan memutus jalan jiwa astray itu untuk kembali. Sehingga dia benar-benar akan meninggal."

"lantas kalau seandainya saja dia meninggal, apa dia akan tetap berada disitu?"

"tentu saja tidak. Dia akan berada di tempat yang semestinya."

Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu Junmyeon, kami harus pulang dan kau mungkin harus istirahat. Kurasa tiga jam lagi matahari akan segera terbit."

Junmyeon menengok kearah jam mejanya. Pukul 02.00 a.m

"wah, tidak terasa juga sudah menjelang pagi hari." Ucap Junmyeon, sambil ketiganya beranjak menuju beranda rumah Junmyeon.

"terima kasih ya kalian sangat membantu. Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan pulang berdua?"

"iya. Kenapa?" jawab Min Seok

"kalian ini pasangan kekasih ya?"

Min Seok dan Jong Dae tersenyum canggung, "yaaa, begitulah." Jawab Jong Dae.

"aiihh... ya sudah kalau begitu. Jaga Min Seok nuna ya Jong Dae hyung."

"eum...sebenarnya dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku." Jawab Min Seok malu-malu meong.

"oh, benarkah?. Nuna lover ternyata, hahaha." . Min Seok mendelik mendengar candaan Junmyeon.

"kau sudah menyimpan nomorku kan?, kalau kau seudah bertemu keluarga itu segera hubungi aku dan akan aku jelaskan bagaimana cara membimbing astray itu kebali ke raganya." Jawab Min Seok sedikit dongkol.

"baiklah nunaa..."

"kami pamit dulu. Permisi." Jong Dae dan Min Seok membungkukkan badan hormat dan pergi dari sana dengan mobil yang dikendarai Jong Dae.

Setelah itu Junmyeon kembali masuk rumahnya, membereskan mug-mug bekas minuman mereka tadi tanpa mencucinya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Dikamarnya, Junmyeon duduk ditepi kasurnya dan menghadap kearah sudut dimana tadi Min Seok menjelaskan bahwa astray itu berada disana. Junmyeon menerawang sejenak sambil memperhatikan setiap sisi sudut tersebut.

"bagaimana aku bisa menemukan dimana keluargamu?, kalau mereka masih disekitar seoul sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau ternyata mereka membawamu ke luar negeri?." Racau Junmyeon seolah-olah dia bisa melihat astray tersebut dan mengajaknya bicara. Junmyeon teringat sesuatu. Segera ia membuka salah satu laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah tabung lusuh dengan isi yang berjamur, entah kenapa saat menemukannya waktu itu Junmyeon tidak membuangnya dan malah menyimpannya di dalam nakas. Junmyeon memutar-mutar tabung itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dia baru sadar kalau disekeliling tutup tabung itu terdapat sebuah coretan-coretan yang seperti sebuah rangkaian huruf.

"Z, A, N, I, G" eja Junmyeon membaca huruf yang masih terlihat disana.

"zanig? ,apa ini sebuah nama?" Junmyeon masih memutar-mutar tabung tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak hanya ada 5 huruf yang tertulis, ada beberapa. Hanya saja Junmyeon tidak dapat membacanya karena sebagian tulisannya luntur. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali tabung tersebut dan mulai berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Dia percaya kata Min Seok tadi bahwa paranormal mungil itu sudah meminta si astray untuk tidak berusaha mendekatinya. Kalau tidak berhasil juga ya tinggal geplak saja kepala Jong Dae dengan papan ouijanya. /me: kok Jong Dae bang? / myeon: kan Min Seok cewek./ oohhh/

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _titit titit...titit titit...titit titit..._ /jam wekernya rada nganu :D/

pria bermarga kim itu menjulurkan tangannya pada weker yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan menekan salah satu tombolnya agar bunyi berisik itu berhenti. Dia sudah membuka mata sayunya, tapi enggan beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya dengan kepala yang menempel bantal. Dia berkedip beberapa kali. Benar kata Min Seok kalau tidurnya tidak akan terganggu, astray itu ternyata penurut juga. Meski hanya tidur tidak lebih dari 3 jam, tapi kalau nyenyak begini tidak jadi masalah buat Junmyeon. Dari dulu memang dia paling benci ketika tidur dan terbangun ditengah malam, karena untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya akan sangat susah. Ini masih pukul 5 pagi, waktu yang cukup lama sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor pada pukul 7 nanti. Alhamdulillah it's Monday, by the way.

"senin?" Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya. "hahh...rasanya sejak pindah kesini aku seperti bekerja 24 jam penuh tanpa libur." Dan kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi.

"apa aku ambil libur saja?, ooh, atau sekalian cuti saja ya?" Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lagi dengan posisi tubuh yang masih sama, tiarap. "aaah, tapi kan belum juga 2 pekan aku bekerja masa sudah sering libur." Keadaan yang sama, dia menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya diatas bantal bulu angsanya yang empuk, nyaman dan hangat. Baru saja Junmyeon berniat menutup matanya kembali tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"presdir?" seketika ia bangun dan duduk dengan khidmat untuk menerima panggilan dari atasannya. Padahal kan cuma telfon, sambil nungging pun nggak akan kelihatan -_-.

"selamat pagi, presdir." Sapa Junmyeon setelah menggeser ikon hijau dilayar ponselnya.

" _pagi. Junmyeon, kau ingat kan kalau jam 9 nanti kita ada rapat direksi?"_ \- balas orang diseberang.

' _hah?, rapat direksi?, dimana?, aku tidak tau..'_ batin Junmyeon

"em..ee, i..iya presdir saya ingat." Jawab Junmyeon sambil memukul jidatnya. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, demi ibu mertuanya yang belum dia ketahui siapa orangnya #plakk.

" _baiklah, aku minta kau datang lebih pagi hari ini bersama direktur-direktur dari divisi lain, aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Karena ada yang perlu kita evaluasi sebelum rapat nanti. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyampaikan ini hari sabtu kemarin tapi sekretarismu bilang kau sedang sakit. Oh ya, para investor juga akan hadir dalam rapat jadi kuminta kau mempersiapkan laporanmu dengan baik. Kau mengerti?"_

Lempar hayati ke rawa-rawa bang. Sumpah demi astray yang menghuni sudut kamarnya, sekretarisnya bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali apalagi memberitahu soal rapat hari ini. ' _Kalau saja sekretarisku tidak memiliki keluarga aku akan...akan...hah sudahlah, akan kuapakan aku juga tidak tahu.'_

" _Junmyeon. Kau masih disana"_

"aa..aaah... iya presdir saya dengar anda."

" _yasudah kalau begitu kau segera siap-siap. Selamat pagi."_

"nee, selamat pagi presdir." –sambungan telefon terputus.

Junmyeon membentur-benturkan ponsel ke jidat mulusnya yang seperti tak pernah ditumbuhi jerawat itu berkali-kali. "ya Tuhaaaan... semoga ada keajaiban datang padaku." Ratapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berdo'a.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-skip time- at office.

"oke, saya akan mengakhiri rapat kali ini, tapi sebelumnya terima kasih atas kontribusi yang luar biasa dari para direktur diperusahaan kami yang saya yakin sudah bekerja sangat keras selama ini. Saya harap hasil dari rincian aktivitas perusahaan dan laporan keuangannya bisa diterima baik oleh bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu investor sekalian sebagai jaminan bahwa berinvestasi di perusahaan kami adalah pilihan yang tepat." Seluruh audience terlihat mengangguk puas. "baiklah sekian, saya akhiri rapat besar kali ini. Selamat siang." Setelah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menyandang gelar presdir itu turun dari podiumnya, terlihat semua orang yang berada disana juga mulai membubarkan diri satu persatu. Kecuali seorang pria muda yang menyandang status sebagai salah satu direktur disana yang lebih memilih membuka ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"ini aku kim Junmyeon."

...

"apa ada yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini?"

...

"aku akan pulang lebih awal. Jika ada yang mencariku tolong bilang bahwa aku ada urusan penting dan mendesak."

...

"oke. Hubungi aku tiap kau dapat informasi apapun."

...

Junmyeon menutup sambungan telefonnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Berterima kasihlah Junmyeon pada nasib baik yang menyelamatkannya hari ini. Karena laporan yang dibutuhkan adalah rekap yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya beberapa hari kemarin saat dirinya bolos kerja dengan alasan sakit.

Mendengar dari sekretarisnya bahwa hari ini dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun setelah rapat direksi, Junmyeon memutuskan pulang lebih awal untuk menunaikan(?) janjinya pada Min Seok yang baru ia ingat ditengah rapat tadi. Mencari keluarga pemilik pertama rumah yang telah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Junmyeon segera turun ke basement dimana mobilnya terparkir. Mengendarai sedan silver metalicnya dengan kecepatan normal membelah jalanan ramai distrik Seocho.

.

Usai berganti pakaian dan membawa 2 benda paling penting dalam hidupnya –ponsel dan dompet- Junmyeon melangkah keluar. Keluar dari kawasan perumahannya menuju jalan utama dengan melewati gang yang menjadi rutenya setiap hari. Sebenarnya Junmyeon juga tidak tau akan kemana meskipun dia sudah punya niat untuk mencari pemilik pertama rumahnya sebelum semua terlambat. Junmyeon tak bisa membayangkan jika saja keluarga astray itu telah menyerah dan membiarkannya pergi lantas Junmyeon baru datang dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya anak tersebut masih bisa kembali dengan sedikit bantuannya. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus bayangan betapa sakitnya perasaan keluarga itu nanti, jika seandainya itu yang terjadi. Tapi Junmyeon berharap dia diberi kesempatan untuk berhasil lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, minimal tepat waktu.

Entah kenapa, langkah Junmyeon menuntunnya untuk belok kearah kiri dan membawanya duduk disebuah halte bus yang sudah tidak asing untuknya. Junmyeon tau ada seorang lagi yang duduk disebelahnya, namun ia tidak peduli lagipula ini bukan halte neneknya jadi siapapun boleh duduk disana.

Selama beberapa menit Junmyeon tak kunjung dapat ide harus memulai pencarian darimana. Para tetangganya sama sekali tak membantu, mereka tidak ada yang tau pindah kemana keluarga tersebut.

Pandangan Junmyeon melayang kearah kiri dan melihat sebuah bus akan melintas, namun ternyata bus itu berhenti dihadapannya dan dia melihat sesorang yang tadi duduk disebelahnya segera menghampiri bus tersebut. Begitu tau siapa gerangan orang tersebut Junmyeon langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Lay?" ,panggilnya cukup keras dengan nada bertanya.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. "kau?, kau yang waktu itu curhat padaku di restoran itu kan?"

"em..e..ya," Junmyeon agak malu karena perkataan Lay membuat beberapa orang yang lewat disitu menoleh padanya. "namaku Junmyeon kalau kau sudah lupa."

"aah, hehe...maafkan aku aku tidak terlalu pandai mengingat orang."

"JADI NAIK TIDAK?" teriak sang sopir dari dalam bus.

Lay menengok kearah sang sopir. "maafkan aku, aku tidak jadi naik." ,pintu bus pun tertutup dan pergi meninggalkan Lay dengan Junmyeon.

"kenapa tidak jadi?"

"tidak apa-apa aku bisa naik bus berikutnya. Lagipula sepertinya tadi sudah penuh bus nya."

"ooh, memang kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan menjenguk sahabatku yang sedang sakit."

"oh iya kemarin aku ke restoran itu lagi, tapi ternyata kau tidak masuk. Rekanmu bilang kau ijin untuk menengok temanmu yang sakit. Apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang akan kau jenguk hari ini?"

Lay hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "memang dia sakit parah ya?" lanjut Junmyeon.

"lebih dari sekedar parah. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah dia bisa sembuh kembali." Jawab Lay dengan raut yang berubah sedih.

Junmyeon jadi ikut prihatin. "boleh aku tau dia sakit apa?"

"dia overdosis antihistamin dan benzodiazepin. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata dia sudah lama mengonsumsi obat-obatan tersebut."

"kenapa dia harus sampai mengonsumsinya?"

"aku akui memang dia bekerja dengan tekanan yang luar biasa. Jadi dia mengonsumsi antihistamin supaya bisa tidur nyenyak dan benzodiazepin agar tidak mudah depresi. Tapi aturannya yang salah."

"aku turut prihatin." Sedih Junmyeon sedang Lay menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau juga mau kemana?" tanya Lay.

"aku?, tidak tahu." Jawab Junmyeon lesu. Lay mengernyitkan dahi masih menatap Junmyeon berharap pria itu akan melanjutkan ucapannya. "ada yang harus kucari sebenarnya. Tapi aku bingung mau mulai dari mana."

Lay nampak berpikir. "kalau mulai dari ikut menjenguk sahabatku bagaimana?"

Maksudnya ikut Lay gitu?, naik bus berdua dan duduk bersebelahan gitu?, terus dia pura-pura ngantuk dan nyender di pundak Lay gitu?, atau..atau.. busnya penuh dan mereka harus berdiri lalu sopirnya ngerem mendadak dan mereka terdampar kesudut dengan posisi Junmyeon yang mendekap Lay, begitu?. Ooh betapa Junmyeon mengamini semua khayalannya agar salah satunya jadi kenyataan.

"Junmyeon?. Kenapa lama sekali berpikirnya?"

"eh..oh..em..ya, boleh juga. Lagipula aku masih tidak tau harus kemana."

"ya sudah ayo berdiri" Ajak Lay setelah dia juga berdiri.

"hah? apanya?" tanya Junmyeon bingung, apanya yang harus berdiri?, dia? Atau "adik"nya? #wakzz

"kok apanya sih. Ya kamu atuh ayo berdiri."

"oh, emang mau ngapain?" tanya Junmyeon lagi masih tidak paham maksud Lay

"itu busnya sudah datang." Tujuk Lay pada bus yang sudah berhenti manja didepan mereka.

"ah, iya iya..ayo." dan merekapun berakhir dengan naik bus berdua.

Selesai~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#digamparbolakbalik. Belom ding, scroll lagi kebawah :D

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang dengan tak terjadi apapun seperti apa yang dikhayalkan Junmyeon. Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah sakit yang terlihat elit berada dikawasan Gangnam.

' _samseong medical center? Waw... kaya juga rupanya teman Lay ini.'_ Batin Junmyeon karena dia tau kalau rumah sakit ini menggunakan teknologi paling mutakhir dengan biaya perawatan yang jauuuuh dari kata terjangkau.

Tak ada percakapan berarti antara Lay dengan Junmyeon. Junmyeon sih sebenarnya sangat ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Lay, kehidupannya mungkin atau cerita-cerita ringan tentang kesehariannya. Tapi Junmyeon juga merasa ini suasana yang kurang tepat untuk melakukan pendekatan. Terlalu dini, katanya.

Saat ini mereka berada di lantai 12 rumah sakit. Suasana berbeda makin terasa begitu pintu lift terbuka dan Junmyeon menjejakkan kaki dilantai mengkilapnya. Lantai VVIP. Sambil tetap mengikuti Lay, Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya. Lantai ini begitu senyap dengan nuansa elegan yang kental. Interior yang khas sekali dengan kalangan kaum jetset. _'ini sih lebih mirip hotel...'_

"sstt...hehh...Junmyeon." Lay berteriak dengan suara rendah memanggil junmyeon, karena lantai ini begitu senyap jadi berisik sedikit saja sudah pasti akan mengganggu.

Junmyeon celingukan setelah dia mendengar ada bisikan keras yang memanggil namanya. Junmyeon memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati Lay dengan jarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Dia membelalak dan melihat Lay memberikan gestur lambaian tangan berarti menyuruh dia kembali.

"kau mau apa jalan terus sampai kesana?" tanya Lay setelah junmyeon menghampirinya.

"kau sih tidak bilang kalau berhenti." Sangkal Junmyeon.

"lagian kau juga malah sibuk memperhatikan yang lain." .Junmyeon membeku sesaat, ditelinganya Junmyeon mendengar perkataan Lay barusan lebih seperti " _iih, sayang kamu kok malah merhatiin orang lain bukan perhatiin aku?_ " . _'muehehe...'_ tawa Junmyeon dalam hati.

"kamu ngapain senyum-senyum begitu." Junmyeon kicep. Dia nggak sadar rupanya kalau daritadi Lay perhatikan.

Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi Lay membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan vvip.6 itu dan langsung masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Junmyeon. Begitu masuk, Junmyeon melihat seseorang yang terbaring sendirian disebuah ranjang –yang Junmyeon pikir terlihat terlalu nyaman untuk ukuran ranjang rumah sakit- dengan berbagai alat medis melekat ditubuhnya yang terlihat begitu ringkih. Junmyeon memperhatikan lengan pasien tesebut, terlihat kurus dan sangat pucat. Lalu pandangannya berangsur-angsur menelusuri tubuh pasien itu hingga menatap wajahnya. Junmyeon terpaku sesaat ketika melihat wajah pucat dengan pipi yang cekung itu. Pasien itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang asing untuk Junmyeon. Tanpa sadar ia merasa darahnya berdesir lembut diiringi tempo detak jantungnya yang secara konstan mulai meningkat.

"orang itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wahaa...akhirnya selesai juga ngelanjutin chap ini setelah curi-curi waktu ditengah tugas yang menggila. Penjelasan sedikit ya, kalo antihistamin itu obat anti alergi yang efek sampingnya ngantuk berat dan benzodiazepin itu obat penenang semacam anti depresan gitu deh.

Then, gimana sama chap ini?, apa sudah mengobati rasa kangen kalian sama Lay? Walaupun lagi-lagi dia Cuma nyempil diakhir cerita, hehe. Sekali lagi saya mengingatkan kalau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural disini murni fiksi ya... istilah astray juga saya dapet dari bahasa inggris yang artinya tersesat. Jadi terciptalah dunia yang semacam itu dalam imajinasi spongebob :D

Kemarin saya lupa ngucapin terima kasih, terus yang uname nya ada titik2nya gitu jadi gak kebaca ya... padahal saya nulisnya lengkap loh. Jadi sekarang yang unamenya disertai titik aku buat spasi aja ya biar kebaca.

Thank To :

 _ **Viviyeer , Slhan , TaoTaoZiPanda , pororo , heeriztator , Mery Zhang , chenma , joonxing world , xing1002 , Maple Fujoshi2309 , MinnieZhang , cumberbatch's , vitrop , Isaaq Lahey , cora , PikaChen , xingmyun , Shinta lang , parkchanyeol chanyeol 35 , Richjoonmoney , Kyuuxiu , qwertyxing , xxcbaekido , koganeno , lolamoet , aerii0110 , kookiesue , munakyumin137**_

Okee... Happy reading and Review juseyo...


	6. Chapter 6

_Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi Lay membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan vvip.6 itu dan langsung masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Junmyeon. Begitu masuk, Junmyeon melihat seseorang yang terbaring sendirian disebuah ranjang –yang Junmyeon pikir terlihat terlalu nyaman untuk ukuran ranjang rumah sakit- dengan berbagai alat medis melekat ditubuhnya yang terlihat begitu ringkih. Junmyeon memperhatikan lengan pasien tesebut, terlihat kurus dan sangat pucat. Lalu pandangannya berangsur-angsur menelusuri tubuh pasien itu hingga menatap wajahnya. Junmyeon terpaku sesaat ketika melihat wajah pucat dengan pipi yang cekung itu. Pasien itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang asing untuk Junmyeon. Tanpa sadar ia merasa darahnya berdesir lembut diiringi tempo detak jantungnya yang secara konstan mulai meningkat._

" _orang itu..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T (karena masih gak ada Baekhyun #pfftt)

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"orang itu... kenapa dia mirip sekali denganmu?" tanya Junmyeon keheranan sambil bolak-balik melihat kearah Lay-pasien-Lay-pasien-Lay dan seterusnya.

Lay menatap Junmyeon jengah, "sampai lehermu putus pun wajah kami tidak akan berubah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

Dan berhasil, kini kepala Junmyeon hanya fokus menatap Lay. "kalau begitu jelaskan!"

"aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak kami SMA, aku juga heran kenapa dia bisa begitu mirip denganku dan parahnya lagi kami selalu satu kelas. Kuliah pun kami memutuskan untuk masuk di universitas yang sama meskipun dengan jurusan yang berbeda, aku di bidang bisnis sedangkan dia dibidang seni."

"tunggu dulu." Junmyeon tiba-tiba menyela dan Lay terpaksa berhenti. "kau mengambil jurusan dibidang bisnis?, maaf kalau aku kurang ajar tapi terlalu menggelitik jika kau kuliah di jurusan seprestisius itu tapi sekarang kau hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran."

Lay tersenyum penuh arti yang tidak dipahami Junmyeon. "jangan menyimpulkan sepihak sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui." ,Junmyeon memandang lekat Lay meminta penjelasan lebih perihal kata-katanya barusan.

"sebenarnya itu restoran milikku sendiri, aku foundernya."

Junmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya dengan dramatis. Dan Lay menyadari maksud dari gestur yang dibuat Junmyeon. "Kau pikir seorang pelayan biasa bisa bebas mengobrol dengan customer di jam kerja tanpa meminta ijin dan tidak ada yang menegurnya?" lanjut Lay.

Benar juga, junmyeon baru ingat kalau yang dia tau kan saat itu posisi Lay hanya seorang pelayan dan dia tidak curiga sama sekali saat Lay duduk menemaninya bicara tanpa takut ada yang menegurnya, jadi itu alasannya.

"lalu kenapa harus ikut jadi pelayan?"

"pebisnis yang baik adalah seseorang yang mampu mengenali customernya dengan baik dan memberikan pelayanan terbaik. Selain itu aku juga bisa dekat sekaligus mengawasi pegawaiku secara langsung, mereka akan merasa nyaman saat aku menganggap mereka sebagai rekan, bukan bawahan. Itu yang membuat restoranku berkembang baik meski hanya buka di jam sarapan." Lanjut Lay dengan sorot mata membanggakan dan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kesombongan, malah dia semakin mengagumi sosok sempurna dihadapannya ini.

"Aku ingat betul saat kuliah kami sering bertukar tempat." Setelah membiarkan Junmyeon berkutat sebentar dengan pikirannya sendiri, Lay kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tentang sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah itu. "Aku jadi dia dan dia jadi aku. Pernah suatu ketika aku berada di toilet tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan setelah melihatku dia malah lari tunggang langgang." Lay berhenti sejenak sambil sedikit tertawa mengingat cerita masa lalunya.

"kenapa begitu?" Junmyeon sudah tidak sabar tapi Lay masih cengengesan.

"aku pikir orang itu mengira aku adalah hantu, karena ternyata setelah orang itu keluar sahabatku ini masuk dan menceritakan kalau bertemu orang itu di pintu depan toilet sebelumnya. Kurasa saat itu dia tidak tau kalau wajah kami sama." Dan keduanyapun tertawa ringan.

"sejak SMA kami dijuluki doppelganger. Tidak ada ikatan darah tapi begitu mirip." Lanjut Lay

"aku pernah dengar mitos kalau kita sebenarnya punya tujuh kembaran didunia ini. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa kalian bisa menjadi bukti." Timpal Junmyeon dan Lay hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. "ngomong-ngomong kau belum memperkenalkan kami."

"aah, kau benar. Aku sampai lupa kan. Junmyeon kenalkan ini sahabatku,Yixing. Dan Yixing, ini temanku yang mungkin akan menjadi temanmu juga." Lay berbicara pada Yixing dengan lembut sambil menatap Junmyeon di kata terakhirnya, dan dibalas senyum lembut oleh Junmyeon. "namanya Junmyeon, kuharap kau senang bertemu dengan teman baru lagi." Tatapan Lay kembali sendu sambil menggenggam tangan dingin sahabatnya. Ditengah keheningan itu, Lay merasa ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya. Tanpa harus ijin keluar, Lay mengangkat panggilannya dengan suara rendah.

"halo."

...

"iya aku sedang di Gangnam sekarang."

...

"menjenguk Yixing."

...

"tidak, kali ini aku bersama seorang teman baru. Kau mau kesini juga?"

...

"baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Lay menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"siapa?" Junmyeon kepo

"kalau dia sudah datang nanti ku kenalkan padamu. Kalau aku jelaskan sekarang kau juga pasti tidak mengerti."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk. "Lay..."

"hmm..."

"kau tidak mau cerita lebih banyak tentang sahabatmu ini?"

"memangnya kau mau tau?"

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon hanya mengangguk. Lay berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ranjang Yixing kemudian berjalan kesisi lain ruangan dimana terdapat sofa nyaman dan meja pendek disana, diikuti oleh Junmyeon. Lay duduk dan mengambil sebuah benda lebar seperti tablet pc yang sedari tadi terletak diatas meja.

"kau ingin pesan minum atau makanan mungkin, sebelum aku mulai bercerita?" tanya Lay sambil tetap mengoprasikan benda tersebut.

"terserah. Aku ikut kau saja."

"ini. Klik apapun yang kau suka." Lay menyodorkan tablet pc tipis itu untuk Junmyeon.

"apa ini?"

"daftar menu. Kau tinggal klik gambarnya, tulis jumlah yang ingin kau pesan dan klik order. Mereka akan segera mengirimnya kemari."

Junmyeon menampilkan wajah cengo'nya. "dengan apa?, e-mail atau bluetooth?"

Lay melontarkan tawanya. "lalu kau pikir kita akan makan makanan hologram seperti plankton di kartun spongebob?"

Junmyeon tak menanggapi lagi dan memilih menu sambil masih berdecak kagum dalam hati. Sekali lagi dia berpikir kalau ini bukan rumah sakit tapi gedung penelitian NASA. Oke... dia berlebihan.

.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan daftar menu tercanggih yang pernah dia temui dan pesanan keduanya telah sampai dihadapannya dengan tampilan penyajian khas hotel bintang lima, lay bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"kau ingin aku mulai cerita darimana?"

"kau belum cerita kenapa Yixing sampai harus mengonsumsi antihistamin dan benzodiazepin."

Lay meminum ice coffe blendednya sejenak untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Yixing dulunya adalah seorang penari profesional. Dia sering terlibat dalam sebuah pertunjukan besar di Korea dan juga sebagai salah satu guru di institut seni terbaik di Korea, setauku dia juga direkrut menjadi salah satu komposer disebuah agensi. Mulai dari situ aku tau kalau Yixing rutin mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu untuk memperbaiki jam tidurnya dan mengurangi kecemasannya diatas panggung. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk selalu menguras ide dan fisiknya yang prima. Sampai suatu ketika dia mengalami cidera serius karena terjatuh dari formasi saat ia berlatih menari untuk sebuah pertunjukan akbar, dokter bilang kalau Yixing harus istirahat total selama beberapa bulan dan memaksanya untuk tidak ikut dalam pertunjukan tersebut."

Junmyeon mendengar nada suara Lay berubah sedikit serak. Sedangkan Lay sendiri memang berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan sakit yang memenuhi dadanya. Menceritakan kembali keadaan Yixing sama seperti dia memutar film dan menyaksikan lagi bagaimana sahabatnya itu berurai air mata mendapati dirinya tak bisa tampil dipanggung yang dia impi-impikan.

"meskipun cidera itu karena sebuah kecelakaan yang biasa terjadi, namun hal itu menjadi sebuah penyesalan terbesar untuk Yixing, aku bahkan tidak mengerti seberapa penting pertunjukan itu untuknya. Ditambah lagi pekerjaannya sebagai komposer yang semakin membebaninya. Dengan keadaan pikiran yang kacau begitu Yixing tak mungkin dengan leluasa mencari ide, kabar terakhir yang aku dengar Yixing akan segera dikeluarkan dari agensi tersebut. Itu titik terendah dalam hidup Yixing dimana dunia yang ia cintai berantakan begitu saja karena sebuah cidera. Yixing berubah setelah itu, dia jadi mudah tertekan dan depresi. Ibunya bahkan bercerita padaku kalau Yixing sering tiba-tiba menangis dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Mungkin sejak saat itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Yixing lebih sering mengonsumsi antihistamin dan benzodiazepinnya dengan dosis tinggi untuk mengendalikan emosinya."

 _Sreeeek..._

Baru saja Junmyeon akan membuka mulut tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser pintu ruangan Yixing –ruang rawat di lantai ini memang menggunakan sliding door- dan masuklah seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan kemeja dan celana bahannya.

"kau..."

"hai sayang."

Junmyeon menoleh kembali kearah Lay secara kilat. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan siapa pria yang baru saja masuk itu dan demi wajah kembar Lay dan Yixing, Junmyeon tidak salah dengar kan Lay tadi memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'sayang'?

"hai. Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya pria itu pada Lay.

"kau telfon tadi aku baru sampai disini, jadi tidak begitu lama." Jawab Lay. Junmyeon yang seketika envy dengan kedekatan yang ditunjukkan Lay dengan pria itu pun angkat bicara.

"kau... psikiatri di Sun Medical Center kan?, dokter Oh Sehun?"

"iya benar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" orang yang dimaksud junmyeon, yang bernama Oh Sehun itu bertanya balik.

"aku Kim Junmyeon, aku pernah berkonsultasi denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku adalah teman dari pacarnya dokter Chanyeol. Junmyeon menggigit lidahnya, entah kenapa menyebut Chanyeol sebagai dokter membuat lidahnya kebas.

"ooh, iya iya aku ingat. Setelah hari itu Chanyeol sedikit bercerita tentang dirimu padaku."

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Lay ikut nimbrung.

"lebih tepatnya seperti hubungan klien dan konsultan. Kau sendiri, tidak pernah cerita punya teman namanya Junmyeon?" Jawab dan tanya Sehun.

' _heh, memang kau siapa harus tau semua teman Lay.'_ Batin Junmyeon masih berpikir positif perihal panggilan sayang Lay untuk Sehun. Junmyeon pikir mungkin Sehun salah satu kerabat dekat Lay.

"oh begitu. Aku dengan Junmyeon tidak sengaja bertemu di restoranku, dia bercerita sedang mengalami masalah dengan tempat tinggal barunya saat itu." Jawab Lay dan sehun hanya mengangguk paham sebagai respon. "oh iya.. nah Junmyeon, kau tadi bertanya kan siapa yang menelfonku?, dan inilah orang yang menelfonku tadi. Dia Oh Sehun, pacarku."

 _Krakk..._ Junmyeon membeku

~ _aku sakiiit... aku sakit hati... Kau terbangkanku ke awan lalu jatuhkan kedasar jurang...~_

Kalian dengar bunyi retakan?, dengar?, ya.. itu suara hati junmyeon yang mendadak ' _bagai lapisan tipis air yang beku, sentuhan lembut kan hancurkan akuuu~_ '.

' _pacar dia bilang?'_. kalian pengen tau perasaan Junmyeon sekarang?, rasanya tuh... bayangin kalian terbang tinggi sampai bisa pegang awan-awan lembut tapi tiba-tiba _brraakk..._ jatuh tanpa ada halangan dan mendaratnya tengkurep. Bayangin seberapa hancur isi dada Junmyeon, bahkan sampai berkeping-keping.

~Da Junmyeon mah apah atuh, hanya butiran debu.

"pacar ya?" sorot mata Junmyeon terlihat datar, tapi dengar baik-baik kalau suara junmyeon berubah bergetar. Junmyeon tuh ga bisa diginiin.

"Myeon, kau baik-baik saja?" Lay jadi khawatir karena mendadak Junmyeon terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"aah, aku baik-baik saja. Bisa kita duduk saja?, kakiku pegal." Alibi, Junmyeon mah sebenarnya lemas tidak kuat menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata bukan orang tua Lay yang menjadi calon mertuanya kelak.

"kau juga mengenal Yixing?" tanya Sehun pada Junmyeon.

"tidak. Aku hanya ikut Lay saja." Jawab Junmyeon sekenanya. "kau bisa lanjutkan ceritamu Lay!"

"cerita apa?" Sehun yang baru datang merasa ingin tau apa yang sebelumnya dua orang itu bicarakan.

"tentang Yixing. Junmyeon ingin tau bagaimana awal Yixing bisa seperti ini." Jawab Lay

"hmm, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja." Sehun memberi ijin.

"sampai dimana aku tadi?"

"sampai Yixing harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu dengan dosis tinggi." Jawab Junmyeon

"aah, ya. Sampai suatu ketika aku mendapat kabar dari ibunya lewat sms kalau Yixing dibawa pindah keluarganya untuk mendapatkan perawatan serius di gangnam. Saat keesokan harinya aku menuju alamat yang dikirim ibu Yixing ternyata dia sudah dirawat disini. Ibunya bercerita bahwa tengah malam sebelumnya Yixing mengalami kejang dengan mulut berbusa, tadinya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat tapi kondisinya sudah tergolong berbahaya akhirnya malam itu juga keluarga Yixing memindahkannya ke rumah sakit ini. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, keluarga Yixing menjual rumahnya yang berada di Seocho lewat Bank. Mereka pindah tanpa sepengetahuan tetangga-tetangga disana karena Yixing termasuk orang tersohor jadi keluarganya tak ingin Yixing menjadi sorotan karena insiden ini, tapi kabar terakhir yang kudengar rumah itu sudah dibeli."

Junmyeon terdiam sambil mencerna cerita Lay, dia merasa ada kemiripan dibeberapa cerita yang Lay katakan tadi dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"memangnya Yixing tinggal dimana?"

"kawasan perumahan dibelakang restoranku. Tepatnya di perumahan Jamwon jalan Guri rumah nomor 1.10"

Punggung Junmyeon dingin seketika. "tapi...i..itu rumahku."

"benarkah? Jadi kau yang membelinya?"

"iya. Waktu itu aku bilang padamu kan kalau aku baru pindah ke Seocho kurang lebih seminggu, dirumah itulah aku tinggal. Perumahan Jamwon jalan Guri nomor 1.10" jawab Junmyeon berapi-api.

"lalu kenapa kau sampai seheboh itu?" Sehun menimpali dengan keheranan melihat Junmyeon mengatakan hal tersebut seperti baru menemukan harta karun.

Junmyeon melirik Lay dan Sehun bergantian dengan raut bingung, "aku, harus mulai darimana ya?"

Lay dan Sehun saling bertatap dan mengerutkan dahi. "katakan saja apapun yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini!" ucap Lay memberi saran.

"temanmu... Temanmu itu...dia masih hidup."

Lay menghela nafas lemah, "dia memang masih hidup. Dia hanya mengalami koma. Meskipun sudah setahun dia belum sadar."

"TIDAK SALAH LAGI.."

"ssssstttt..." Lay dan Sehun kompak memperingatkan dan seketika Junmyeon langsung menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol barusan. "ini rumah sakit, bodoh. Kau bisa diusir jika membuat kegaduhan." Lanjut Lay.

"maaf...maaf... aku kelepasan. Maksudku begini, Yixing...kenapa dia tidak juga sadar selama ini, karena saat ini dia berada di dunia astray."

"astray? Di dunia medis tidak ada istilah seperti itu."

"ini bukan ranah medis, dokter Sehun. Jadi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dan pahami hal ini pelan-pelan."

Setelah memastikan dua sejoli dihadapannya ini siap mendengarkan maka Junmyeon juga bersiap menjelaskan.

"astray, adalah tempat dimana orang yang masih hidup namun jiwanya terperangkap dialam lain. Aku sudah menemui paranormal yang kau sarankan waktu itu Lay dan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan dia datang kerumahku untuk melihat secara langsung apa yang menjadi penyebab gangguan malamku. Dan Yixing lah yang dia temukan disana, disudut kamar yang aku tempati sekarang ini."

"apa kau menempati kamar depan?" tanya Lay dan Junmyeon mengangguk. "itu kamar Yixing dulunya. Apa saja yang paranormal Min Seok katakan?"

"dia bilang astray itu laki-laki dan terlihat seumuranku. Dia telah tinggal disana sejak kecil, dia tak tau awalnya bagaimana tapi saat dia membuka mata dia terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada dirumahnya. Masalah sleep paralysis yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu juga, ternyata saat aku tidur jiwa kami sebenarnya saling bertemu. Astray itu atau Yixing bisa melihatku namun karena aku tidak tau wujud apa itu jadinya aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sebuah bayangan." Junmyeon mulai melihat reaksi yang tak langsung ditunjukkan oleh Lay dengan binar matanya yang terlihat sedih, bahagia atau terharu bercampur menjadi satu.

"namun yang lebih penting. Aku bisa membantu Yixing kembali." Lanjut Junmyeon.

Mendengar kata Yixing kembali, Lay langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat kearah wajah Junmyeon.

"sungguh?, kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Lay dengan suaranya yang berubah parau seiring dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hmm. Min Seok bilang Yixing hanya bisa mendengar suaraku karena aku adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang dia tau setelah dia terbangun sebagai astray. Mungkin kau atau keluarganya juga sudah berusaha untuk membangunkan Yixing, tapi sayangnya Yixing melupakan itu semua saat dia hidup dengan jiwa barunya."

"maksudmu kau bisa membangunkannya?" tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya sejak awal mendengar kata 'astray' sudah diliputi penasaran.

"ya... tapi aku juga belum tau bagaimana caranya. Min Seok bilang langkah pertama aku harus tau dulu siapa astray itu lalu aku harus menghubungi dia, baru setelah itu dia akan memberitahuku bagaimana caranya."

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, cepat beritahu paranormal Min Seok kalau kau sudah menemukan siapa astray itu dan bilang padanya untuk segera melakukan apapun agar Yixing bisa kembali. Cepatlah Junmyeon!" kata Lay dengan intonasi menggebu-gebu.

"sayang... kau tenanglah dulu. Hal ini mungkin tidak akan semudah itu. Bisa saja mereka butuh persiapan dulu sebelum melakukannya. Mungkin besok saja bisa kan, Junmyeon?" tanya Sehun.

Junmyeon sebenarnya masih panas hati mengetahui kalau Lay sudah punya pacar dan makin emosi jiwa saat seenak udelnya si Oh Sehun, Ph.D itu memanggil Lay dengan panggilan 'sayang' dan merangkul Lay didepan wajahnya tanpa beban. Hidup memang tak semulus paha member SNSD.

"Junmyeon, kau melamun?" tanya Lay

"tidak." Jawab Junmyeon lempeng.

"kenapa diam?"

"memang aku harus jawab apa?"

Keadaan berubah hening dengan wajah Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba berubah anyep.

" _ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"_ –batin Sehun.

"syukurlah kau tidak terlambat." Lay mencairkan suasana dengan perkataan lirihnya.

"terlambat untuk?"

"terlambat untuk memberitahu bahwa Yixing bisa kembali. Kau tahu, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama keluarga Yixing ingin menyerah dengan keadaan. Mereka ingin merelakan Yixing karena mereka pikir Yixing juga akan tersiksa melihat dirinya tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Tapi aku selalu mencegahnya. Entahlah, setiap kali aku juga ingin menyerah namun disaat yang sama aku juga yakin kalau Yixing pasti bisa kembali. Dan sekarang apa yang kuyakini mendapat jawaban. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika saja saat kau ke restoranku itu aku mengabaikanmu. Mungkin aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi aku akan kehilangan Yixing. Hiks..." Lay mencurahkan perasaan bahagianya meski diiringi tangis. "meskipun kami bukan saudara, tapi kami punya hubungan yang sangat dekat. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi keluargaku, aku menganggapnya seolah-olah dia lahir dari rahim ibuku..hiks... terimakasih Junmyeon, terimakasih karena sudah mau bertemu denganku. Kau adalah orang yang dikirim Tuhan untukku dan Yixing."

Kali ini Sehun yang envy. ' _kalau Junmyeon adalah orang yang dikirim Tuhan untukmu, lalu aku ini apa?'_

"kau tenang saja. Aku dan Min Seok pasti akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar Yixing bisa kembali." Tenang junmyeon melihat Lay yang sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang agar aku bisa segera memberi kabar pada Min Seok."

"kenapa buru-buru sekali?, kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan Yixing atau bicara sebentar dengannya?"

Junmyeon berhenti sejenak memikirkan tawaran Sehun. Detik berikutnya Junmyeon mengangguk dan beranjak menuju ranjang Yixing. Diperhatikannya wajah Yixing lekat-lekat, mungkin kalau tidak sakit begini wajah Yixing pasti se-manis Lay. Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada jemari Yixing yang dilingkari selang infus. Perlahan Junmyeon meraih jemari dingin tersebut dan menggenggamnya lembut bermaksud menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Yixing, lalu ia merunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi wajah Yixing.

"Yixing... kau dengar aku?. Aku Junmyeon, orang yang seenaknya menempati rumahmu tanpa kau ketahui. Aku kemari bersama Lay, sahabatmu. Apa kau merindukannya?, dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Apa sekarang kau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?. Jangan khawatir aku berjanji, aku akan segera mempertemukan kalian berdua. Mungkin saat kau tersadar nantinya kau akan melupakan banyak hal, termasuk aku yang pernah kau jumpai dalam mimpimu. Tapi kumohon, jangan lupakan Lay. Seberapa banyak pun hal yang kau lupakan, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan Lay sedikitpun. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau paham Yixing?." Junmyeon menghela nafasnya lembut. Dia saja yang baru melihat Yixing sekali dengan keadaan seperti ini membuat hatinya turut sakit, bagaimana Lay yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Yixing dan menunggu selama itu. "aku pamit pulang, Xing. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi dan kau akan kembali hidup normal. Sampai jumpa." Dan entah makhluk apa yang merasuki Junmyeon namun seperti sebuah naluri Junmyeon mengecup lembut kening Yixing lantas menatapnya sejenak sebelum dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bahkan sepertinya Junmyeon lupa kalau Lay dan Sehun memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"aku akan pulang sekarang. Lay, tolong kau jaga Yixing baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi biarkan Yixing seperti ini sampai aku memberikan kabar selanjutnya."

Lay menjawabnya dengan gumaman disertai anggukan. "ini Junmyeon, hubungi aku saat kau siap untuk membawa Yixing kembali." Lanjutnya sembari menghampiri Junmyeon dan memberikan kartu namanya.

Junmyeon menerimanya dan membungkuk singkat pada Lay dan Sehun. "aku permisi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog :

Seorang laki-laki pucat itu terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia merasa bingung dan sama sekali tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini.

" _Yixing... kau dengar aku?"_

Laki-laki tersebut mendongak merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Namun ia tetap bingung karena dia hanya sendiri disini, lalu siapa yang memanggil...

" _Aku Junmyeon, orang yang seenaknya menempati rumahmu tanpa kau ketahui."_

Laki-laki itu masih menerawang keatas sambil tetap mendengarkan suara tersebut.

" _Aku kemari bersama Lay, sahabatmu. Apa kau merindukannya?, dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Apa sekarang kau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?. Jangan khawatir aku berjanji, aku akan segera mempertemukan kalian berdua. Mungkin saat kau tersadar nantinya kau akan melupakan banyak hal, termasuk aku yang pernah kau jumpai dalam mimpimu. Tapi kumohon, jangan lupakan Lay. Seberapa banyak pun hal yang kau lupakan, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan Lay sedikitpun. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau paham Yixing?."_

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan dia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya, lalu berhenti saat suara itu terdengar kembali olehnya.

" _aku pamit pulang, Xing. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi dan kau akan kembali hidup normal. Sampai jumpa."_ Laki-laki itu mendadak kebingungan kembali, ' _pulang? ,tunggu aku tak ingin sendirian lagi disini..._ ' ucapnya.

Namun entah kenapa setelah itu perasaannya menjadi damai dan hangat, seperti sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Dia masih tidak mengerti suara siapa itu dan apa maksudnya. Tapi dari semua yang dia dengar, dia hanya ingat satu kata

' _Junmyeon..._ '

Epilog end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Yoooo... ketemu lagi dengan saya. Maap ya updatenya lama, dalam kasus kali ini tugas-tugas masih menjadi tersangka utamanya.

Tadaaaa... pertanyaannya sudah terjawab disini kan tentang siapa "orang itu..." , siapa teman Lay yang koma dan yang terpenting siapa astray nya yeeey #krikk..krikk.. ,Lay dan Yixing emang punya wajah identik tapi nggak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Kembar bukan berarti harus saudara kan?. Pernah nonton drakor 'Mask'? ,inspirasi karakter _doppelganger_ Lay dan Yixing saya dapet dari situ. Okelah... semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaah. Dan untuk Thanks to kayaknya saya rapel di chap end aja ga apa-apa ya, tapi tetep saya baca semua kok review-review kalian bahkan sampe berulang-ulang :D. Baiklah kalau begitu tugas sudah mendesah-desah ingin dijamah ini #bhakk. Last but not Least, Happy Reading and Review jutheyooo...


	7. Chapter 7

_Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki Junmyeon namun seperti sebuah naluri Junmyeon mengecup lembut kening Yixing lantas menatapnya sejenak sebelum dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bahkan sepertinya Junmyeon lupa kalau Lay dan Sehun memperhatikannya sejak tadi._

" _aku akan pulang sekarang. Lay, tolong kau jaga Yixing baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi biarkan Yixing seperti ini sampai aku memberikan kabar selanjutnya."_

 _Lay menjawabnya dengan gumaman disertai anggukan. "ini Junmyeon, hubungi aku saat kau siap untuk membawa Yixing kembali." Lanjutnya sembari menghampiri Junmyeon dan memberikan kartu namanya._

 _Junmyeon menerimanya dan membungkuk singkat pada Lay dan Sehun. "aku permisi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T dulu yaa...

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Pria bermarga Kim itu berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan langkah yang terbilang pelan. Jujur, perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi disana tapi sisi perasaannya yang lain juga menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir sambil menatap lantai yang dia pijak.

" _mungkin karena aku masih ingin bersama dengan Lay tapi pacarnya itu yang merusak suasana dan sangat mengganggu, tapi aku memang hanya orang lain diantara mereka, kenapa harus marah? atau... aku masih ingin menjaga Yixing tapi juga antusias untuk segera memberitahu Min Seok siapa astray itu?, tapi Lay sudah menjaga Yixing, jadi untuk apa aku disana, kenal juga tidak."_ Hhh... Junmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Seperti dia dihadapkan pada suatu keputusan besar, padahal hanya ada dua keputusan untuknya, lanjut pulang atau kembali lagi dengan alasan 'tiba-tiba malas pulang'. _Damn..._ kenyataannya kaki Junmyeon masih belum bisa melangkah kedepan atau kembali kebelakang.

"permisi... ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Junmyeon mendongak dan melihat seorang wanita berpakaian khas suster dengan membawa clipboard disalah satu lengannya.

"a..aah, tidak. Aku hanya emm.. sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Permisi."

"ya, silah... eh, suster tunggu!" interupsi Junmyeon yang membuat suster tadi kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"ya?"

"maaf aku ingin bertanya, jika orang selain keluarga meminta catatan medis pasien disini apa diijinkan?"

"kalau itu anda bisa tanyakan langsung ke dokter yang bertanggung jawab, saya tidak berhak mengatakan detailnya kondisi pasien jika belum ada persetujuan sebelumnya." Jawab sang suster ramah.

"ooh begitu..." Junmyeon mengangguk paham. "tapi sus, apa anda kenal dengan pasien di ruang vvip.6 ?"

"maksud anda pasien Zhang?"

"bukan, Yixing namanya." Jawab Junmyeon polos dan suster itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"iya maksud saya tuan Zhang Yixing, saya menyebut marganya."

Mendengar jawaban sang suster Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. "aah, begitu. Kira-kira kalau aku bertanya pada suster tentang keadaan Yixing apa suster mau menjawab?"

"kalau hanya tentang kondisi umum pasien mungkin saya bisa menjelaskan. Tuan Zhang sudah dirawat disini sejak setahun yang lalu namun kondisinya masih belum stabil. Melalui pemeriksaan rutin yang saya tau tanda-tanda vitalnya masih cukup baik, hanya saja dokter berasumsi ada faktor lain mungkin yang menghambat rangsangan pada otaknya sehingga tuan Zhang tidak merasakan stimulus apapun yang diberikan oleh sekitarnya. Secara medis hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan."

Junmyeon menyimak penjelasan suster tersebut dengan seksama, namun dikalimat terakhir Junmyeon menangkap maksud lain yang ingin disampaikan suster tersebut. "secara medis?, memangnya suster mempercayai hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi pasien?"

Sang suster tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa. Tapi selama belasan tahun saya bekerja disini kasus seperti tuan Zhang tidak hanya sekali dua kali terjadi. Meskipun rata-rata mereka pulih dengan bantuan medis, tapi ada diantaranya yang kembali karena kekuatan cinta."

Junmyeon tersenyum miring. Agak geli juga mendengarnya, dia pikir mungkin itu hanya terjadi dilayar kaca.

"benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon masih dengan senyum tak yakinnya.

"anda mungkin termasuk orang yang tidak percaya. Tapi saya termasuk orang yang percaya akan hal itu dan kalau boleh saya berpendapat, mungkin tuan Zhang belum tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk kembali. Jadi disana dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa."

Smirk Junmyeon perlahan luntur seiring dengan otaknya yang mulai mencerna setiap perkataan sang suster. Apa ini akan jadi masalah baru untuknya?, apa mungkin dia dan Min Seok bisa membimbing Yixing untuk kembali?, seandainya dia tak punya tujuan untuk kembali, apa mungkin semua ini akan sia-sia?

"tuan..." sang suster menyadarkan Junmyeon.

"aah, ya?"

"apa anda melamun daritadi?, jadi saya hanya bicara sendiri?"

"ah, tidak tidak. Saya mendengarkan anda. Terima kasih suster, maaf saya mengganggu."

Sang suster tersenyum ramah, "baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Keduanya pun saling menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya Junmyeon kembali terpaku memikirkan perkataan wanita berseragam biru muda barusan. Namun belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh Junmyeon memilih untuk membuang jauh pikiran-pikirannya yang membuat dia ragu dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Sepulang dari Gangnam tadi Junmyeon langsung mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya untuk mencari ketenangan. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan hari ini, mulai dari perasaannya yang masih ingin kembali ke rumah sakit itu, kata-kata suster tadi dan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba muncul kalau saja dia dan Min Seok gagal membimbing Yixing untuk kembali. Min Seok?, tunggu... ya Junmyeon baru ingat kalau dia harus memberitahu tentang hal ini kepada paranormal itu.

"halo." Sapanya setelah ia menghubungi nomor Min Seok dan mendengar bunyi tanda panggilannya diangkat.

" _halo. Ada apa Junmyeon?"_

"apa kabar?"

" _baik. Sudah tidak usah basa-basi, katakan ada perlu apa kau menelponku?"_

Junmyeon memandang ponselnya dan mencibir dalam hati. "heh, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah mengenalku jadi kau bisa bersikap tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun aku ini klien yang harus kau segani."

" _baiklah tuan Kim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ nada suara Min Seok terdengar lebih kalem ditelinga Junmyeon, tapi siapa tau kalau Min Seok sedang menggulirkan matanya dengan malas diseberang sana.

"aku punya berita bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Kau mau tau?"

" _apa?"_

"hmm... mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" suara Junmyeon berubah jahil

" _ku tutup teleponnya ya?"_

"eeits... tunggu tunggu, ya ya aku kan hanya bercanda. Oke, begini, jadi... aku sudah menemukan siapa astray itu."

" _apa? benarkah? cepat sekali..."_

"Junmyeon gitu loh."

" _..."_

"baiklah, baiklah. Jadi begini, ternyata astray itu adalah sahabat dekat dari temanku yang juga baru aku kenal. Dia yang memberiku kartu namamu dan menyarankanku untuk menemuimu waktu itu."

" _dia mengenalku?, siapa?"_

"susah menjelaskannya kalau begini. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan saja?, terserah kau yang tentukan tempatnya, atau mungkin di rumahku? Aku punya banyak ramen dan kopi, kalau kau mau."

" _ide bagus. Baiklah aku akan kerumahmu setelah ini."_

"oke, jam berapa?"

" _tunggu saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar."_

"baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti." _Tut..._ Junmyeon mengakhiri teleponnya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

 _Tokk... tokk... tokk..._

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kearah pintu depan rumahnya dan langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

 _Cklek.._

"ah, kau ternyata, lama sekali. Masuklah." Junmyeon mempersilahkan tamu yang sudah ditunggunya –Min Seok- itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"apa astray itu masih mengganggumu?"

"tidak. Dia sudah jinak." Canda Junmyeon dan mereka berdua tertawa ringan. "kau mau kubuatkan ramen?"

"tidak perlu, aku baru dinner bersama Jong Dae."

"aaa... jadi itu urusan yang tadi kau maksud?, pantas saja lama sekali datangnya." goda Junmyeon dan Min Seok hanya tersenyum. "bagaimana kalau kopi atau coklat panas?"

"yang ada dalam kulkasmu saja. Jus jeruk atau air putih dingin juga boleh."

Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu dan langsung mengambil 2 gelas tinggi yang dia isi penuh dengan jus jeruk.

"jadi, bagaimana kau menemukan astray itu?" tanya Min Seok setelah Junmyeon selesai menuang jusnya.

"awalnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pelayan saat aku sarapan disebuah restoran. Aku menceritakan apa yang kualami seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Lalu dia memberiku kartu namamu dan menyuruhku kesana. Namanya Lay, pelayan sekaligus pemilik breakfast restaurant di ujung jalan munsan."

Min Seok berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat, "Lay...entahlah, mungkin aku yang lupa. Lalu?"

"tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya saat iku aku ingin melakukan apa yang kau suruh untuk segera mencari keluarga astray itu tapi karena aku bingung harus mulai darimana jadi aku hanya berdiam diri di halte. Lay mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya menjenguk sahabatnya yang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit Samseong, di Gangnam. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan dia, astray itu. Namanya Yixing, Zhang Yixing."

"dia orang China?"

"entah, tapi dari namanya sih kurasa iya."

"kau sudah bertemu keluarganya?"

"tidak. Tapi Lay cukup tau banyak tentang Yixing dan dia sangat berharap agar Yixing bisa kembali. Kurasa persahabatan mereka sangat erat. Lay bercerita kalau keluarganya sempat akan menyerah dan melepaskan Yixing, namun Lay selalu berhasil menahannya. Jadi sekarang dia menggantungkan harapannya pada kita, aku sudah bicara padanya bahwa kau dan aku bisa membuat Yixing kembali."

Min Seok menjilat bibirnya sejenak. "Junmyeon, maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal kalau hal semacam ini juga tak mudah untuk dilakukan. Kita seperti bermain dengan takdir, aku sendiri bahkan tidak berani berjanji untuk berhasil membimbingnya kembali."

Junmyeon tersentak mendengar perkataan Min Seok, apa ini sebuah peringatan untuk mundur? Tapi mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Lay untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga membawa Yixing kembali dan sekaligus berjanji pada Yixing untuk membuat hidupnya kembali normal. Apapun hasilnya nanti dia akan tetap melakukannya.

"aku tau mungkin ini sulit untukmu. Tapi kumohon berusahalah, aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau suruh. Ini demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Setidaknya meskipun gagal pada akhirnya, biarkan Lay mengetahui bahwa kita sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Dengan begitu mungkin hatinya akan lebih tenang."

"bagimu. Tapi kenapa aku malah berpikir sebaliknya. Bukankan akan lebih menyakitkan kalau awalnya kau melihat sebuah harapan tapi ternyata itu malah sia-sia belaka?"

"kau tau, aku juga khawatir sama seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi ayolah, jangan membuat spekulasi buruk. Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun."

Min Seok mengangguk paham, "baiklah, maaf aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Kalau begitu, besok kita akan melakukannya."

Junmyeon pun ikut mengangguk yakin. "bisa dilakukan sore saja?, besok aku masih harus bekerja."

"sebisamu saja, Junmyeon. Besok kalau kau sudah pulang kerja, hubungi aku dan aku akan segera kerumahmu."

"baiklah."

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

"pulang?, kau bahkan belum meminum jusnya?"

"terima kasih, kau simpan lagi saja jusnya."

Junmyeon mendengus, "tau begitu tadi aku ambilkan air putih saja."

"pelit sekali jadi orang. Lagipula bibirku tak menyentuh gelasnya sama sekali, jadi kau masih bisa menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"ya ya... aku tau."

Min Seok kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk pamit. "Kau juga harus istirahat untuk menyiapkan mentalmu, mungkin besok akan jadi hari yang sulit." Pesan Min Seok sambil menyampirkan tasnya dibahu.

Junmyeon mengeluarkan smirknya. "terdengar seperti aku akan melihat istriku melahirkan bayi kembar besok."

Min Seok tertawa, "mungkin memang seperti itu rasanya. Baiklah, aku permisi."

"ne.. hati-hati dijalan."

.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Min Seok tadi, Junmyeon langsung memutuskan untuk segera istirahat. Mungkin ada benarnya kata Min Seok kalau dia harus istirahat untuk menyiapkan mentalnya, lagipula besok dia juga ada presentasi di kantornya. Junmyeon sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya, tapi kemudian dia beralih posisi menjadi miring menghadap sudut dimana astray itu berada. Junmyeon memandang lama sudut tersebut dan dalam pikirannya langsung tergambar wajah pucat Yixing dengan masker oksigennya.

"apa kau sedang melihatku sekarang ini?"

"apa kau bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?, atau... Min Seok sudah menjelaskan padamu?"

"bersabarlah sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari sana. Aku harap, ada atau tidak tujuanmu untuk kembali kau harus mau kembali. Ada banyak orang disana yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu kembali ditengah-tengah mereka."

Tangan Junmyeon terulur seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu, namun ternyata ia hanya menggantungnya diudara begitu saja selama beberapa detik. "dan mungkin salah satunya aku." Lalu menarik lengannya kembali dan berbalik memunggungi sudut tersebut seraya memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur.

.

~Yixing side~

Pria berparas sendu itu sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar sebuah bunyi yang disusul masuknya seorang pria lain -yang kini tak asing baginya- kedalam ruangan yang ia tempati. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak pria lain itu dari mulai saat membersihkan tempat tidurnya hingga pria itu berbaring.

' _dia melihat kearahku.'_

Pandangannya berubah cerah manakala pria yang ia tatap sedaritadi melihat kearahnya meski tidak fokus pada dirinya.

" _apa kau sedang melihatku sekarang ini?_ "

Pria itu, Yixing. Sedikit tersentak saat suara tenang itu kembali lagi terdengar olehnya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya ia mendengar suara pria dihadapannya itu, tapi baru dua kali ini dia merasa suara itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

' _apa kau yang bernama Junmyeon?. iya...aku melihatmu'_

" _apa kau bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?, atau... Min Seok sudah menjelaskan padamu?_ "

Yixing menggeleng tak mengerti. _'apa maksudmu?'_

" _bersabarlah sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari sana. Aku harap, ada atau tidak tujuanmu untuk kembali kau harus mau kembali. Ada banyak orang disana yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu kembali ditengah-tengah mereka_."

Yixing melihat pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan secara naluri Yixing juga menjulurkan lengannya berniat akan menggapai jemari tersebut.

" _dan mungkin salah satunya aku._ "

Yixing menatap kembali pria tersebut dan betapa sakit hatinya saat jemari yang akan diraihnya itu kembali ditarik oleh pemiliknya seraya memunggungi dirinya.

' _tidak... tunggu... jangan ditarik, kumohon kembalilah menghadap kemari.'_

~end of Yixing side~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria penyandang gelar direktur muda itu kini sedang membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Sambil menenteng tas dan jasnya ditangan kiri serta ponsel ditangan kanan, ia berjalan cepat menuju basement sambil mengoperasikan ponselnya-

 _Dukk..._

"Aww.."

-tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

"apa kau tidak punya jalur lain, hah?"

"berani-beraninya kau... Baekhyun?" junmyeon tidak jadi marah setelah tau siapa orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Yang merasa namanya baru saja disebut mendongak. "hyung?, kenapa kau disini?"

"aku mau ke basement, pulang. kau sendiri?"

"hehe, aku baru kembali dari rumah sakit."

"menemui Chanyeol?" ,Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung menanggapi pertanyaan Junmyeon. Namun mata Junmyeon menyipit.

"kau tidak apa-apa?, apa si kerdil itu menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum miris. Dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Junmyeon dengan 'si kerdil' itu, tidak lain adalah pacarnya yang realitanya punya tinggi diatas rata-rata orang asia, Baekhyun pun tak tahu alasan Junmyeon menjuluki Chanyeol seperti itu. Kalau Chanyeol kerdil, lalu kau apa? smurf?, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"tidak. Dia tak akan pernah berani melakukannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"sikapmu agak normal hari ini."

"aku sedang kurang enak badan sebenarnya."

"u..uwow... kau hamil?"

Baekhyun menganga, kalau tidak ingat ini dikantor dan pria didepannya ini atasannya dia pasti sudah menggeplak jidatnya.

"weh... sembarangan saja bicara. Kau pikir anakku akan keluar darimana kalau aku hamil?"

Junmyeon terdiam berpikir, tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"kenapa aku harus susah-susah berpikir. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Buru-buru."

"eeeh, tunggu hyung. Chanyeol bilang kalau dokter Sehun kemarin bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit Samseong, untuk apa kau kesana?"

"kapan-kapan saja kuceritakan padamu. Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang."

"y..yak... hyuuung."

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Baekhyun, Junmyeon kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"halo."

'...'

"aku perjalanan pulang sekarang. Kalau kau sampai duluan tunggu saja, aku akan cepat."

'...'

"iya. Baiklah."

Junmyeon menutup sambungan teleponnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai kerumah.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah ternyata Junmyeon melihat wanita mungil itu sudah duduk di kursi teras rumahnya.

"kau menunggu lama?" sapanya setelah keluar dari mobil dan mengambil kunci rumah didalam tasnya.

"lumayan."

Junmyeon membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk, namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali melongok keluar. "kau tidak mau masuk?"

"disini saja. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan teknisnya karena setelah ini aku juga ada urusan."

"kencan dengan Jong Dae?"

"tidak. Urusan dengan klien lain."

"aah. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ganti baju dulu?"

"tidak, silahkan."

Beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan 2 gelas minuman dan sepiring kukis.

"jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kau bisa melakukannya hari ini?"

"bisa." Jawab Junmyeon cepat dan yakin

"begini, nanti kau harus ke rumah sakit dimanaa... siapa nama astraynya?"

"Yixing."

"ya, kau harus menemui Yixing disana. Sedangkan aku disini akan melakukan astral projection persis seperti yang kulakukan saat itu dikamarmu, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku dan Jong Dae dirumahmu tanpa kau?"

"tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang kemarin kan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh. Kalau kau juga butuh sesuatu yang ada dirumahku, kau boleh menggunakannya tanpa harus minta ijin padaku."

"termasuk perlengkapan pribadi?" tanya Min Seok setengah serius.

"euum... aku yakin tidak harus sampai begitu." Jawab Junmyeon ragu.

Min Seok tertawa kecil. "tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun."

"apa kali ini kita juga akan melakukannya tengah malam?"

Min Seok menggeleng. "kau bisa berangkat setelah ini. Mungkin aku akan selesai dengan urusanku sebelum jam makan malam. Jadi kemungkinan pukul 7 malam nanti kita bisa mulai melakukannya. Jam besuk disana bebas kan?"

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga mari kita selesaikan sebelum pukul 9 malam."

Min Seok terdiam, antara ragu dan berpikir tentang perkataan Junmyeon barusan.

"setidaknya kita harus mencobanya. Aku juga akan bekerja keras sama sepertimu." Ucap Junmyeon menyemangati dan dibalas senyuman tulus dari Min Seok.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku harus pulang dan kau mungkin juga butuh bersiap-siap. Nanti kuhubungi kalau aku dan Jong Dae sudah sampai dirumahmu."

"oke. Oh.. tunggu sebentar." Junmyeon berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik pintunya. "ini kunci rumahku, langsung masuk saja saat kau sudah sampai. Aku akan memakai duplikatnya."

Min Seok menerima kunci itu dan menyimpannya didalam tas. "baiklah. Aku permisi."

"yaa, hati-hati. Salam untuk Jong Dae."

Setelah Min Seok tak terlihat lagi olehnya Junmyeon mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"halo, Lay."

"..."

"ya, ini aku Junmyeon."

"..."

"kau masih menemani Yixing?"

"..."

"setelah ini aku akan kesana. Aku sudah bertemu dengan paranormal Min Seok dan dia bilang akan melakukannya hari ini."

"..."

"tidak. Kemungkinan nanti malam. Kau tenang saja, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"..."

"baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Lay, Junmyeon memandang ponselnya miris. Harusnya jika ia yang ada diposisi Sehun kalimatnya mungkin agak sedikit lebih panjang. Misalnya, _'baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Tunggu aku disana ya sayang, sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu.'_ ,hiks... tapi sekarang ini Lay sama seperti buah rambutan diujung pohon, sama-sama susah diraih oleh Junmyeon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Hashtag Galau.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengendarai sedan silver metalicnya selama beberapa jam kini Junmyeon tengah menyusuri koridor lantai rumah sakit dimana Yixing dirawat.

 _Sreet..._

"oh, Junmyeon?" sapa seorang dari dalam ketika Junmyeon membuka pintu ruang rawat Yixing.

"maaf tidak mengetuk pintu. Aku lupa." Jawab Junmyeon canggung sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

"tidak apa-apa." balas orang itu –Lay- dengan senyum ringan andalannya.

"apa kau terus disini sejak kemarin?, sendirian?"

"seperti yang kau suruh. Aku harus menjaga Yixing."

"maaf kalau permintaanku merepotkanmu. Aku hanya... ya, sedikit khawatir karena sejauh ini hanya kau yang tau apa yang tejadi dengan Yixing."

"kau tau aku pun akan melakukan segala hal demi Yixing. Jadi tentu saja aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati."

Junmyeon tersenyum pada Lay dan beralih memandang Yixing. Junmyeon tersenyum, seperti yang selalu terjadi. Dia hanya mengikuti naluri, perasaannya tenang saat melihat Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Lay, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu terkait yixing."

"kalau begitu kita duduk disana saja sambil memesan sesuatu, bagaimana?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan mengikuti Lay menuju sofa yang kemarin juga mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Lay mengawali setelah pesanan mereka datang dan meneguk minuman yang mereka pesan sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokan terlebih dahulu.

"mungkin ini terkesan mendadak, tapi paranormal Min Seok juga baru memberitahuku kemarin."

Melihat raut ganjil Junmyeon, Lay mulai merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat dia tidak tau apa yang akan disampaikan Junmyeon tapi dia yakin kalau itu sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar buruk baginya.

"katakan saja, aku akan berusaha memahami."

"ini mungkin terdengar mudah, aku hanya harus membangunkan Yixing disini sedangkan Min Seok dan rekannya akan melakukan entah ritual atau apapun itu dirumahku untuk membimbing Yixing kembali dan tadaa, Yixing terbangun. Tapi faktanya, prosesnya tidak akan semudah itu. Min Seok bilang kita seperti bermain dengan takdir dan takdir bukanlah hal yang bisa kita prediksi." Junmyeon menghentikan kalimatnya sekedar ingin tau apa pendapat Lay, namun sampai beberapa detik reaksi Lay hanya sama. Diam dan masih memperhatikan Junmyeon. "Lay..."

"langsung saja Junmyeon. Meskipun berat tapi aku akan berusaha menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk dari hal yang akan kau sampaikan."

Melihat mata lembab Lay junmyeon jadi tidak yakin apa dia akan berkata jujur atau berbelok arah untuk tidak menggoyahkan keyakinan Lay bahwa Yixing pasti akan bangun. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, mempersiapkan diawal akan lebih baik daripada syok diakhir.

"Min Seok tidak bisa menjamin Yixing bisa kembali. Bagaimanapun dia hanya manusia dan tidak bisa mengendalikan hidup dan mati orang lain. Aku tau kau pasti sakit hati mendengarnya, tapi Min Seok bilang jangan berharap terlalu besar padanya." Junmyeon tau Lay sedang menahan nafasnya untuk mengendalikan air matanya yang sudah dipelupuk mata. Sedangkan Junmyeon harus menghela nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya. "aku tidak berjanji Yixing akan kembali, tapi aku berjanji bahwa aku dan Min Seok akan berusaha agar Yixing bisa kembali." Lay mengangguk dengan satu bulir yang lolos dari matanya, setidaknya dia mendengar kalau Junmyeon bersama Min Seok akan berusaha untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Samseong Medical Center, 19.20

Junmyeon berjengit saat getar ponsel dalam saku celananya menggelitik pahanya. Melihat nama yang tertera dilayar entah kenapa berangsur-angsur tengkuk Junmyeon terasa dingin. Dia nervous, takut dan tidak yakin bahkan perasaan itu seperti mengaduk perutnya lebih parah daripada saat dia interview kerja pertama kali dulu.

"ha...halo" sapanya kikuk karena tiba-tiba pita suaranya seperti terjepit sesuatu

" _halo. Junmyeon, kau sedang dirumah sakit itu kan?_ "

"iya, aku sedang bersama dia."

" _bagus. Aku sudah dirumahmu, kita akan melakukannya sebentar lagi._ "

"hmm..."

" _jangan matikan teleponnya dan pakai headsetmu agar kau bisa mendengarkan sekaligus melakukan instruksi yang aku berikan padamu."_

"tunggu sebentar." Junmyeon menjauhkan ponselnya dan berbalik.

"Lay, kau bawa headset?" ,Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"boleh kupinjam, aku perlu benda itu." Tanpa menjawab Lay langsung mengeluarkan benda serupa kabel itu dan memberikannya pada Junmyeon.

"kupikir kau tadi sedang menerima telepon."

"hmm." Jawab Junmyeon sambil memasang headset di ponselnya

"siapa?"

"Min Seok. Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukannya."

Mendengar nama tersebut Lay sontak membulatkan matanya. "sekarang? Boleh aku disini?"

"tentu saja. Mungkin kau akan sangat membantu." Jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"halo. Min Seok, aku sudah memakai headset."

" _setelah ini Jong Dae yang akan membimbingmu. Aku akan mencoba masuk kedunia Yixing dahulu, tolong bersabarlah karena mungkin ini akan sedikit memakan waktu._ "

" _halo Junmyeon. Ini aku Jong Dae._ "

"ne. Apa Min Seok sudah mulai?"

" _ya, kita harus tenang selagi Min Seok berkonsentrasi._ " Terdengar suara Jong Dae berubah jadi bisikan diujung sana.

"baik."

"Junmyeon, kita harus apa?" Lay bertanya penasaran karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba hanya diam. Namun Lay kemudian mengangguk setelah Junmyeon membuat gestur menyuruh Lay diam dengan telunjuk didepan mulutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti 'kau tenang saja dulu.'

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada hal yang Junmyeon dan Lay lakukan. Lay bahkan hampir lupa jika ia sedang menunggu sampai kemudian tiba-tiba Junmyeon berkata "oke." dan mulai mendekati Yixing.

Lay hanya diam dan memperhatikan Junmyeon saat pria itu menunduk kearah Yixing sambil sedikit mengguncang pundak sahabatnya itu seperti sedang membangunkan orang tidur.

"Xing, kau pasti mendengarku kan. Ikuti saja suaraku, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukanku."

Daritadi Lay hanya bisa menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing bergantian, dia bingung harus membantu apa. jadi satu-satunya hal yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah dia harus menangkup jemari sahabatnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan keningnya diatas genggaman itu, berdo'a.

Ditengah kekhusyu'an Lay berdo'a tiba-tiba dia merasa jemari Yixing menggenggam didalam tangkupan tangannya, seketika itu Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jemari Yixing meremas jemarinya dengan gerakan lemah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wajah Yixing dan dia melihat nafas Yixing mulai tidak teratur, Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar kardiografi yang juga menunjukkan getaran tidak stabil lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junmyeon yang Lay pikir tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan dirinya, bingung dan khawatir.

"Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi?" Lay bertanya dengan nada seperti berbisik.

"aku tidak tau. Tolong kau panggil dokter." Tanpa tunggu diperintah dua kali Lay langsung menekan tombol emergency yang berada disisi atas ranjang Lay.

Tak menunggu lama, seorang dokter masuk bersama 2 orang perawat dibelakangnya.

"dokter, Yixing menunjukkan reaksi." Lapor Lay pada dokter tersebut.

"baik, saya akan memeriksanya dulu. Tolong minggir sebentar." Pinta dokter itu agar 2 pria tadi –Lay dan Junmyeon- menjauh dari ranjang pasien agar sang dokter bisa memeriksa dengan mudah.

" _halo, Junmyeon kau masih disana?, bagaimana keadaan Yixing?_ "

"ya, Yixing menunjukkan reaksi dan sekarang dia diperiksa oleh dokter." Kembali Junmyeon berbicara pada orang diseberang telepon.

" _Min Seok bilang Yixing menjauhinya. Yixing bilang dia tidak punya tujuan untuk kemanapun._ "

Deg...

" _tujuan?"_ gumam Junmyeon dalam hati

 _~ "Meskipun rata-rata mereka pulih dengan bantuan medis, tapi ada diantaranya yang kembali karena kekuatan cinta." ~_

 _~ "mungkin tuan Zhang belum tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk kembali. Jadi disana dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa." ~_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja mengisi rongga otak Junmyeon. Tujuan ... tujuan ... tujuan ... tujuan apa itu, yang membuat Yixing mau kembali, yang meyakinkan astray itu agar mau mengikuti Min Seok.

"bagaimana keadaan Yixing, dok?"

Lamunan Junmyeon buyar saat ia mendengar suara khawatir Lay yang bertanya pada dokter.

"kemungkinan pasien sedang mengalami peningkatan aktivitas otak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda serius, hal ini wajar terjadi pada pasien vegetatif karena bagian otak yang mengendalikan kesadarannya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Ibaratnya seperti orang mengigau. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas sang dokter dengan ramah.

"terima kasih dokter." Jawab Junmyeon karena untuk saat ini dia cukup paham dengan penjelasan itu.

"baiklah, kami permisi." Pamit sang dokter beserta dua susternya.

" _halo Junmyeon, kau masih disana?_ " setelah kepergian sang dokter Junmyeon kembali mendengar suara dari headsetnya.

"Min Seok?"

" _ya, ini Min Seok. Barusan kudengar kau menyebut dokter. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing?_ "

"dokter bilang Yixing mengalami peningkatan aktivitas otak. Tadi dia menunjukkan reaksi, jari-jarinya seperti ingin menggenggam."

" _benarkah?, kupikir itu hasil yang cukup baik setidaknya Yixing menemukan jalannya tapi mungkin dia masih ragu untuk pergi kesana._ "

"menurutmu apa yang membuat dia ragu?"

" _mana ku tahu, aku tidak kenal Yixing apalagi masalah yang mungkin sebelumnya dia alami._ "

Junmyeon menjilat bibirnya. Baiklah, untuk hal ini Min Seok sama sekali tidak membantu. Junmyeon terdiam kembali sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Saat ini dia melihat Yixing sudah kembali ke keadaannya semula, tenang meski terlihat rapuh.

 _~ "Meskipun rata-rata mereka pulih dengan bantuan medis, tapi ada diantaranya yang kembali karena kekuatan cinta." ~_

 _~ "mungkin tuan Zhang belum tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk kembali. Jadi disana dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa." ~_

Otak Junmyeon kembali memutar kalimat itu. Bahkan kini berulang-ulang ia memikirkannya, kekuatan cinta... tujuan kembali... kekutan cinta... tujuan kembali... kekuatan cintaaa _"tunggu."_ Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya saat otaknya memproses sesuatu. Pada akhirnya dia menarik nafas dan melangkah perlahan.

"Junmyeon..."

Dia bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan Lay, hanya terus berjalan langkah demi langkah mendekati Yixing dan duduk disisi ranjangnya.

Dengan hati-hati Junmyeon meraih jemari Yixing dan menggenggamnya seperti yang kemarin dia lakukan. Tak hanya menggenggam jemari pria pucat itu, kini Junmyeon berani menangkup sebelah pipi Yixing dengan satu tangannya dan membelainya perlahan.

"Zhang Yixing..." ,di sisi lain Lay hanya terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon dia hanya bisa melihat.

"tidakkah kau sangat mengenali suaraku?, bukankah kau sangat penasaran denganku hingga ingin menyentuhku?, aku disini Yixing, kemarilah. Ikuti kata hatimu dan pilih jalan yang ingin kau lalui." Junmyeon menghela nafas ringan.

"kau mungkin akan terkejut saat aku berkata aku ingin melindungimu. Tapi sejujurnya itu yang aku rasakan. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menolak, aku hanya ingin kau sadar bahwa sekalipun dunia tidak melihatmu, maka aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang paling memperhatikanmu. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang paling bahagia saat kau kembali. Aku menunggu saat kita bisa bertemu, saat mata indahmu terbuka dan melihatku, saat kau membalas sentuhanku atau saat nanti kau akan menyebut namaku."

Lay tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Junmyeon, tapi dia sangat tersentuh. Entah kenapa Lay merasa itu bukan sebuah bualan, Lay memang bukan seorang yang paham dengan psikologi tapi Lay yakin Junmyeon tulus mengatakan hal itu. Suaranya tidak menyiratkan keraguan sedikitpun.

"Yixing, kau masih mendengarku kan?. Kalaupun tak ada hal yang membuatmu ingin kembali, maka mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi hal itu. Aku adalah alasan yang membuatmu ingin keluar dari kesendirianmu disana. Kau pasti merasa kesepian disana, kemarilah aku akan menemanimu. Aku... aku bisa memelukmu saat kau butuh sandaran karena..." mata Junmyeon menyiratkan keraguan saat ingin mengatakan ini, tapi perasaannya tak bisa berbohong kalau, "aku juga ingin memelukmu."

Lay meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah seromantis itu. Kata-kata Junmyeon benar-benar menyentuh hati Lay dan dia barharap Yixing mampu mendengar itu.

Junmyeon sudah hampir menyerah saat beberapa menit berlalu dan Yixing tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tapi bola mata Yixing yang bergerak dibalik kelopaknya yang terpejam mengubah keyakinan Junmyeon.

"aku disini Yixing, aku menunggumu." Bisik Junmyeon yang kemudian membuat jemari Yixing bergerak. Junmyeon tersenyum saat jemari Yixing seolah membalas genggaman tangannya.

Disisi lain Lay sebenarnya kembali khawatir melihat Yixing kembali menunjukkan reaksi seperti tadi, namun melihat Junmyeon yang lebih tenang Lay mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah kearah tombol emergency.

Junmyeon merasa genggaman tangan Yixing semakin mengerat, nafasnya kembali memburu dan gerakan matanya semakin tak beraturan.

"J..Junmyeon.." Lay mendekati Junmyeon dengan mulut bergetar tanda takut karena reaksi Yixing lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Mengetahui kekhawatiran Lay, Junmyeon memberikan senyum menenangkan agar Lay tak terlalu kebingungan.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat kemudian tiba-tiba Yixing tak menunjukkan reaksi kembali. Hening, Yixing kembali diam bahkan genggaman tangannya pada Junmyeon mengendur perlahan.

Baik Junmyeon maupun Lay memandang Yixing dengan pandangan yang sama, kecewa. Dalam benak mereka, mungkin inilah takdir yang harus mereka hadapi. Yixing belum sadar atau mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar.

Namun sekali lagi takdir bukanlah hal yang bisa diprediksi. Perlahan namun pasti Junmyeon dan Lay melihat bahwa kelopak mata Yixing bergerak. Keduanya harap-harap cemas sekarang dan mereka rasa ini bukan sekedar fatamorgana atau khayalan mereka karena terlalu berharap Yixing bisa kembali. Tapi iris gelap Yixing yang perlahan terlihat sudah dapat membuktikan bahwa ini bukan khayalan mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, bahkan saking antusiasnya Lay lupa dengan keberadaan tombol emergency dan lebih memilih berlari keluar untuk segera memanggil dokter.

Sedangkan Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya bisa saling menatap sambil tetap menautkan genggaman masing-masing. Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan lemasnya sedangkan junmyeon mulai mengembangkan senyumnya ditengah keadaan matanya yang mulai lembab.

"Hai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog :

" _Zhang Yixing..._ "

Min Seok sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suara lirih Junmyeon diseberang sana.

" _tidakkah kau sangat mengenali suaraku?, bukankah kau sangat penasaran denganku hingga ingin menyentuhku?, aku disini Yixing, kemarilah. Ikuti kata hatimu dan pilih jalan yang ingin kau lalui_."

Kali ini Min Seok mengerti, "Junmyeon sedang berusaha. Aku akan mencobanya lagi, Jong Dae. Tolong bantu aku." Jong Dae menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersiap mendampingi kekasihnya yang akan berusaha sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Yixing kelelahan. Daritadi dia seperti berlari namun ternyata dia tidak kemanapun. Suara itu menghilang dan dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu. Yixing kembali duduk dan memilih untuk berhenti saja. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara itu lagi.

" _Zhang Yixing..."_

Yixing kembali berdiri dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

" _tidakkah kau sangat mengenali suaraku?, bukankah kau sangat penasaran denganku hingga ingin menyentuhku?, aku disini Yixing, kemarilah. Ikuti kata hatimu dan pilih jalan yang ingin kau lalui."_

Yixing sudah akan berjalan, namun wanita itu kembali menampakkan dirinya.

" _ikuti saja apa kata hatimu. Dengarkan suaranya sambil memejamkan mata. Tenanglah, maka kau akan menemukan jalan itu."_ .wanita itu berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius. Yixing pun mengikutinya,

" _kau mungkin akan terkejut saat aku berkata aku ingin melindungimu. Tapi sejujurnya itu yang aku rasakan. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menolak, aku hanya ingin kau sadar bahwa sekalipun dunia tidak melihatmu, maka aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang paling memperhatikanmu. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang paling bahagia saat kau kembali. Aku menunggu saat kita bisa bertemu, saat mata indahmu terbuka dan melihatku, saat kau membalas sentuhanku atau saat nanti kau akan menyebut namaku."_

Yixing menangis, dia ingin bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini. Tapi daritadi dia tidak menemukan apapun, dia masih melihat wanita itu yang terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Yixing kebingunan sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?, dia harus berlari kemana?.

" _Yixing, kau masih mendengarku kan?."_

Yixing kembali mendongak keatas ' _ya...aku masih mendengarmu.'_

" _Kalaupun tak ada hal yang membuatmu ingin kembali, maka mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi hal itu. Aku adalah alasan yang membuatmu ingin keluar dari kesendirianmu disana. Kau pasti merasa kesepian disana, kemarilah aku akan menemanimu. Aku... aku bisa memelukmu saat kau butuh sandaran karena..."_

' _karena apa?'_

" _aku ingin memelukmu."_

Yixing terperangah, segera ia memejamkan matanya kembali dan menenangkan dirinya. Saat ia kembali membuka mata sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dengan titik hitam tak berujung terpampang didepannya. Meski takut, namun Yixing tak bisa menolak permintaan hatinya untuk melalui jalan tersebut. Tekadnya sudah bulat, kalaupun ia salah memilih jalan dan tak bisa bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu diujung sana, maka ia berdo'a agar setidaknya mereka diijinkan untuk bertemu di surga. Yixing menghela nafas dan melewati cahaya yang semakin memudarkan pandangannya...

.

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya namun pandangannya masih memudar. Cukup lama ia beradaptasi sampai matanya menangkap siluet seseorang pria. Dia melihat orang itu tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya hangat dan membuatnya juga ingin tersenyum andai saja otot wajahnya tidak terasa kaku dan dia terpana saat pria itu berkata,

"Hai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

5k+ waaahh, ga terasa ngetik sebanyak itu :D

Junmyeon dan Yixing akhirnya bertemu di dunia nyata untuk pertama kalinya #syukuran. Tapi apa Yixing ingat Junmyeon? , gimana sama chap ini? Memuaskan?, membingungkan? Kurang gurih?

Semoga masih suka ya... buat sedikit bocoran, chap depan saya akan bawa KEJUTAN , apakah itu? Tunggu saja ya...

Kali ini saya mau ngucapin thanks to :

 **aerii0110 , Peppermint Amaranth , Xing1002 , TaoTaoZiPanda , shinta lang , Guest , chenma , KyuuXiu , xingmyun , Richjoonmoney , viviyeer , MinieZhang , SilentB , parkchanyeol chanyeol 35 , ammi298**

yang sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk ngetik di kotak review chap. 5 dan 6 kemarin, ga ada yang kelewatan kan? . Jeongmal kamsahamnida #bow

last but not least, Happy reading and review juseyooooww...!


	8. Chapter 8

_Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, bahkan saking antusiasnya Lay lupa dengan keberadaan tombol emergency dan lebih memilih berlari keluar untuk segera memanggil dokter._

 _Sedangkan Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya bisa saling menatap sambil tetap menautkan genggaman masing-masing. Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan lemasnya sedangkan junmyeon mulai mengembangkan senyumnya ditengah keadaan matanya yang mulai lembab._

" _Hai..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : real M

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

" **NC INSIDE" I told You**

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Junmyeon terus memandangi mata setengah terbuka itu –yang kelihatannya juga sedang menatapnya- dengan binar bahagia. Tapi demi cicilan mesin cucinya yang baru lunas bulan lalu, Junmyeon merasa awkward sekarang karena dia baru sadar kalau sapaannya barusan terdengar menggelikan apalagi daritadi Yixing melihatnya tanpa ekspresi, tanpa respon dan tanpa kedipan sama sekali. Huhh... mungkin Yixing sedang menganggapnya aneh sekarang, harusnya tadi dia lari saja bersama Lay.

 _Sreekk_

Junmyeon mengucap syukur dalam hati karena akhirnya dia punya alasan untuk lepas dari tatapan Yixing yang mengintimidasi.

"permisi tuan, dokter akan memeriksa pasien jadi pengunjung diharapkan keluar." Ucap seorang wanita berpakaian perawat.

"ya, baiklah."

Junmyeon keluar ruangan dan melihat Lay duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruangan Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa tadi kau malah berlari keluar?" Junmyeon duduk di sebelah Lay yang membuat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu agak terkejut.

"oh, kau diusir perawat ya?" canda Lay dan mereka tertawa bersama. "sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku malah berlari keluar padahal ada bel emergency. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia dan ingin berteriak."

"kau berteriak di ruang dokter?" . Lay menjawab dengan anggukan malu sambil menggaruk dahinya.

Aiiihh... kalau tidak ingat Lay punya orang lain sudah Junmyeon peluk itu daritadi. Mengingat hal itu Junmyeon mendengus.

"eh Junmyeon, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, "silahkan."

"menurutmu. Apa aku ini cocok dengan Sehun?"

Mata Junmyeon memicing perlahan. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan tidak penting didunia ini kenapa Lay harus bertanya masalah itu, sudah pastilah Junmyeon akan menjawab-

"cocok kok." –BOHONG.

"benarkah?, asal kau tahu saja Sehun dulu punya kedekatan yang cukup spesial dengan Yixing, bahkan setelah kami pacaran banyak teman-teman kami yang tidak percaya. Mereka menduga kalau cepat atau lambat Sehun mungkin akan berpacaran dengan Yixing. Jadi aku bertanya padamu, sebagai orang awam kau mungkin lebih obyektif."

"huh... bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalian tidak cocok setelah kalian membuatku iri dengan kemesraan kalian." –nah, yang iri itu baru jujur dari palung hati.

Lay tertawa kecil. "oh ya?, tapi aku juga iri kau bisa sebegitu romantisnya pada Yixing. Sehun saja belum pernah seperti itu."

Junmyeon agak bingung kali ini, "memangnya... aku melakukan apa pada Yixing?"

"apa kau penderita alzeimer?, barusan kata-katamu sungguh meyakinkan tapi sekarang kau lupa?. Tapi, oooh... tunggu dulu. Kalau kau bisa sampai tak menyadari begitu itu artinya semua berada dalam kendali alam bawah sadarmu. Jadi, selama ini kau menyukai Yixing? Kau menyukai Yixing sejak pertama bertemu?, hah?"

Junmyeon bingung harus menjawab apa. Disamping dia bingung kenapa dia bisa bicara sehalus dan selancar itu pada Yixing (Junmyeon ingat apa yang dia katakan sebenarnya) tapi dia juga tidak tau tentang perasaannya, dia menyukai Lay meski Lay sudah punya pacar dan yaa jujur saja sih kalau Junmyeon juga –sedikit- tertarik pada Yixing meski ia belum mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Yixing.

 _Sreekk..._

Lay masih setia menunggu Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba melamun sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Yixing dibuka dengan keluarnya para tenaga medis yang tadi memeriksa Yixing.

"ah, dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?" Lay langsung berdiri menghampiri sang dokter diikuti junmyeon yang mendadak sadar dari lamunannya.

"kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tapi dikarenakan dia mengalami cidera cukup parah di pinggangnya sebelum koma dan belum sempat mendapatkan terapi apapun jadi kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara dan lagi, karena pasien koma memiliki sedikit aktivitas otak di wilayah _precuneus_ nya jadi besar kemungkinan pasien akan melupakan banyak hal. Jadi untuk saat ini jangan terlalu memaksa pasien untuk berkomunikasi atau mengingat hal-hal yang berat. dia harus menjalani masa pemulihan untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

Lay mengangguk lega, lega karena keadaan Yixing yang dijelaskan dokter barusan hanya bersifat sementara. Wajar untuk orang yang hanya terbaring dan tidur selama setahun, Lay saja yang pernah dirawat inap hanya sepekan mengeluh seluruh badannya kaku semua.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Sang dokter pamit dan langsung dipersilahkan oleh Lay dan Junmyeon.

Tanpa disuruh Lay langsung masuk ke ruangan Yixing dan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terpaku kembali di depan pintu kamar Yixing yang sudah tertutup. Bukannya dia tidak ingin masuk atau menunggu diajak oleh Lay. Dia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Min Seok waktu itu yang mengatakan kalau saat astray itu kembali dan sadar maka kemungkinan ia bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat di dunia lain itu dan barusan dokter juga mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar pasien akan melupakan banyak hal.

Jadi dia harus bagaimana?, pamit pulang saja pada Lay dan menyudahi sampai disini?, tapi kalau seperti itu kenapa dia merasa pecundang sekali hanya karena dokter bilang Yixing akan melupakan banyak hal sedangkan ia berharap Yixing akan mengingatnya. Tapi, hey... kau dan Yixing hanya bertemu di dimensi yang berbeda, mimpimu sendiri saja kau sering lupa.

 _Sreekk..._

"oh, astaga." Lay berjengit mundur karena kaget. "ya ampun, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? , maksudku, kenapa kau tidak masuk dan malah hanya berdiri disitu?"

"aku... aku juga tidak tau kenapa hanya berdiri disini."

"dasar konyol. Ayo masuk, kau tidak ingin menyapa Yixing?, kau bilang kau menyukainnya."

"hah?, kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"tadi, matamu yang mengatakannya."

Junmyeon berkedip dua kali dengan wajah blo'on. Begitukah?

"aish.. kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Yixing ya?"

"tidak tidak... bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau Yixing takut bertemu denganku karena aku orang asing."

"lucu sekali. Kau pikir Yixing korban penculikan dan dia mengalami trauma?. Ayolaah, kau kan datang bersamaku jadi Yixing tidak mungkin takut." Tanpa menunggu alasan Junmyeon lagi, Lay menariknya masuk ruangan.

"Xing, ini teman yang aku ceritakan tadi. Namanya Junmyeon." ,detak jantung Junmyeon seakan menembus dadanya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mendengar Yixing mengucapkan " _Junmyeon?, aku pernah bermimpi bertemu seseorang bernama Junmyeon. Apa kau orang yang ada di mimpiku itu?_ " tapi-

"aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dia." Jawab Yixing dengan suara paraunya dan mata sayunya.

 _-sigh-_ yaa... harapan junmyeon yang terlalu muluk-muluk.

Lay melihat kearah Junmyeon sambil tersenyum maklum dan kembali menatap Yixing. "nanti kau pasti akan tau."

 _Drrtt...drrtt..._

"oh, sebentar. Iya halo... sekarang?...oke baiklah... tidak apa-apa ada Junmyeon disini... baiklah, sampai jumpa." Lay menutup sambungan ponselnya dan berjalan buru-buru kearah tas punggungnya yang ia letakkan di sofa khusus pengunjung diruangan Yixing.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Yixing bingung dengan Lay

"aku ada pertemuan penting, Xing. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau ku tinggal bersama Junmyeon?"

"apa dia orang yang baik?" Yixing berkata lirih

"percaya padaku, kalau sampai dia melukaimu sedikit saja aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menemukannya dan meremukkan tulang rusuknya." Junmyeon menelan ludah. Meski hanya sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut orang manis seperti Lay, tapi tetap saja mengerikan.

"baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya..."

"ne. Kau istirahat yang baik dan selalu turuti perkataan dokter, mengerti?"

Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepala lemah sebagai jawaban dan setelah itu Lay pamit tanpa mempedulikan atau minimal bertanya apakah Junmyeon setuju atau tidak untuk menjaga Yixing sendirian. _"Lay benar-benar gila..."_

Yixing diam, dan Junmyeon apalagi. Menyapa duluan dan bertingkah SKSD? Atau tunggu saja Yixing yang ngomong duluan tanya ini itu tentang Junmyeon?.

" _ouwh my goodness, perasaan dulu waktu pertama kali presentasi rasanya tidak segugup ini. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan satu orang. Tolong aku dewa..."_

"jadi, kau ini ada hubungan apa dengan Lay?"

" _demi wajah tampanku(?), terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya kau menyentuh hatinya untuk bicara duluan."_

"aku..ee... tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. kami hanya teman."

"apa kau pernah atau sedang menyukai Lay?"

" _aihh... apa Yixing satu family dengan Min Seok? Bisa membaca pikiran orang? Tidak, mungkin dia bisa mengetahui masa lalu seserorang."_

"kau diam?, apa kau sedang berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang hal itu padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu?"

Junmyeon sudah akan memberi klarifikasi saat dia sadar telinganya menangkap nada ganjil dari suara Yixing. Nadanya terlampau dingin dan Junmyeon baru tau kalau mata Yixing yang sayu itu berubah menusuk.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran

"kalau memang benar seperti itu, pergilah. Aku tidak masalah kalau harus disini sendirian." Masih dingin dan tajam.

Kalau Junmyeon boleh terlalu percaya diri, apakah Yixing ini sedang tidak rela kalau dirinya menaruh perasaan pada Lay?, cemburu begitu?. Kalau benar, Junmyeon janji minggu depan ia akan pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan berterima kasih karena sudah melahirkannya dengan wajah setampan ini.

Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya. "eumm, aku tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini dan apa maksudmu tapi... entahlah mungkin hanya menurutku saja kalau, kau seperti punya masalah dengan Lay?"

"bukan urusanmu." Yixing menghindari tatapan Junmyeon dengan menengok kesamping berlawanan dengan posisi Junmyeon.

"kupikir kalian sahabat dekat."

"aku tahu. Semua orang juga bilang begitu."

"lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"masalahnya adalah..." suara Yixing melunak, "semua orang menyukainya."

Junmyeon terdiam karena dia juga tidak tau harus berkomentar apa.

"yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi karena wajah kami yang mirip mereka selalu membandingkan kami tentang siapa yang lebih baik." Yixing menghembuskan nafas kasar. "dan sialnya, semua bilang Lay lebih baik. Dia manis, ramah, punya banyak teman dan murah senyum. Sedangkan aku hanya bayangan hitamnya yang tak akan pernah menjadi putih."

Junmyeon terenyuh. Apa Yixing sedang mengigau? Atau memang ada sebuah rahasia besar diantara persahabatan mereka yang -Junmyeon dengar dari cerita Lay- begitu indah?

"apa Lay tau hal ini?"

"kalau dia tau aku tidak mungkin berakting baik dan berharap dia disini lebih lama. Sejujurnya aku bersyukur dia bisa cepat pergi dihari pertama aku sadar."

Perasaan Junmyeon agak perih mendengar kenyataan tersebut. "apa hanya karena masa lalu itu?, Lay bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu dan tenaganya untuk menjagamu sepanjang hari dan dia berharap dia bisa mendampingimu saat kau tersadar untuk pertama kalinya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kau menolaknya? Harusnya kau sadar saat orang lain mengatakan Lay lebih baik daripada dirimu, itu memang kenyataan karena sikapmu yang seperti ini."

"kau tau aku tidak mungkin marah dan berteriak dalam keadaan lumpuh seperti ini." Kalimat Yixing penuh dengan penekanan ditiap katanya, Yixing berbicara dengan gigi mengatup menahan emosi. "jadi jika kau masih punya hati untuk tidak membuatku semakin sakit, kuharap kau mau pergi sekarang juga."

Junmyeon gelagapan. Dia mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Junmyeon punya gambaran jika Yixing sadar dia juga ingin ikut merawat Yixing, mendampingi Yixing sama seperti yang Lay lakukan selama ini. Tapi sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya jika percakapan pertamanya dengan Yixing sudah menimbulkan permasalahan. Dia tau dia terlalu kasar pada Yixing.

Merasakan suasana yang hening yixing kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Junmyeon terpaku menatap Yixing.

"kenapa masih disitu?, kubilang kau-mmhhp"

Junmyeon sadar ini hal gila, tapi dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia sangat ingin melakukan hal ini.

Tak ada perlawanan, junmyeon tau itu karena Yixing tak akan bisa memberontak jadi satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Junmyeon adalah menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Yixing hingga seakan-akan kepala Yixing melesak ke bantalnya.

Beberapa detik dan perlahan Junmyeon membuka matanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan iris Yixing yang tak bisa ia jelaskan maknanya, dia sedikit melonggarkan tekanan bibirnya agar bisa menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Lay memang orang yang paling menginginkanmu kembali. Tapi mulai sekarang kau juga harus tau bahwa aku pun memiliki keinginan yang sama meski aku tak mengenalmu. Aku tak akan berbohong kalau aku tertarik padamu tanpa kusadari. Jadi sekarang semuanya akan berubah, kalau kau benci tersadar hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Lay maka selanjutnya kau harus bahagia karena sudah tersadar dan bisa bertemu denganku. Kau mengerti?" , Yixing bergumam lirih, entah apa artinya tapi Junmyeon punya feeling Yixing menyetujuinya.

Dan sekali lagi Junmyeon menciumnya, tidak hanya menempel. Perlahan bibir Junmyeon bergerak untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dia melumat perlahan satu per satu belahan bibir Yixing sambil membasahinya, bibir Yixing sedang kering tentu saja. Junmyeon menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengusap poni Yixing yang menutupi dahinya.

Lumpuh bukan berarti Yixing tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan ia menggeser lengan kirinya yang terkulai diatas ranjang dan menyentuh lengan kanan Junmyeon yang ia gunakan sebagai penyangga badannya. Sedikitnya Junmyeon tau apa maksud Yixing dan dia meraih kedua lengan Yixing untuk kemudian dia lingkarkan ke tengkuknya, sementara kedua lengannya sendiri ikut menelusup kebelakang punggung Yixing dan melingkari tengkuk Yixing agar mereka bisa saling memperdalam invasi masing-masing karena Yixing mulai membuka akses masuk untuk Junmyeon. Merasa tak perlu minta ijin karena jalur sudah dibuka, Junmyeon pun melesakkan lidahnya dan langsung menghisap lidah Yixing dengan sensual.

"engghh..."

Oh, shit. Junmyeon mabuk kepayang saat mendengar suara merdu itu datang dari orang yang sekarang ini paling dia inginkan. Ditengah kekacauan otaknya dia merasa menang sekarang karena sudah menjadi tersangka, bukan lagi seorang saksi yang hanya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang _nganu_ dengan pacarnya di apartemen Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Junmyeon masih mendominasi permainan meskipun Yixing berusaha membalas. Junmyeon berhenti saat Yixing berusaha melawannya, namun hanya sesaat karena Yixing akan berhenti dengan sendirinya dan Junmyeon akan kembali mengambil alih. Begitu seterusnya sampai lewat beberapa menit dan tiba-tiba Yixing menggaruk tengkuk Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang merasa geli akhirnya melepas kontak lidah mereka dan mengerutkan lehernya.

"ada apa?"

"aku juga perlu bernafas."

"kau kan pakai selang oksigen, kenapa sampai kesulitan benafas?"

"aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada dua hal sekaligus. Menghirup oksigen sementara aku harus fokus dengan gerakan bibirku. Lagipula hidungmu terlalu dekat, karbondioksida yang kau keluarkan ikut terhirup olehku."

"begitukah?" Junmyeon menanggapi dengan serius

"apa kau harus sedekat ini?, kau tidak pegal duduk sambil menelungkup seperti ini?"

"ya, memang harus sedekat ini. Bahkan kalau aku mau aku bisa lebih dan lebih lagi dekat denganmu." Ucap Junmyeon setengah berbisik, meletakkan kembali lengan Yixing yang masih melingkari tengkuknya ke tempat semula lalu ikut membaringkan kepalanya berbagi bantal dengan Yixing meski ia masih dalam posisi duduk.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang apa kau pernah atau sedang menyukai Lay."

"iya aku menyukainya."

"brengsek. Lalu kenapa kau melumatku?"

"agar kau tau dan yakin bahwa aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengannya." Junmyeon melingkarkan satu lengannya diatas perut Yixing.

"jadi saat kau tertarik pada seseorang kau akan melakukan itu?, apa kau juga melakukannya dengan Lay?"

Junmyeon mengecup pipi pucat Yixing. "tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"apa kau selalu frontal begini?, belum 12 jam aku melihatmu dan kau sudah berani mencium sesuka hatimu?"

"aku tipe pria yang selalu mengikuti naluri." Haha, sebenarnya sih kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja. Junmyeon kan tau Yixing masih terlalu lemas untuk menghindar. Toh kelihatannya Yixing juga tidak terlalu marah meskupun agak tidak terima.

"kau tau. Ini pertama kalinya aku berani menyentuh seseorang hingga sejauh ini. Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir kau akan sangat marah padaku, tapi melihat reaksimu sejauh ini, kurasa aku cukup percaya diri."

"kau hanya beruntung karena aku tidak bisa melawan, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berteriak."

"kurasa juga begitu. Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?"

"kita sudah saling memakan tadi."

Junmyeon menyemburkan tawanya. "ternyata kau juga pandai bercanda. Maafkan aku karena sudah sempat berpikir kalau kau orang yang kaku dan egois."

"semua orang juga berpikir seperti itu."

Junmyeon tersenyum. Tak ingin lagi membahas masalah ini, Junmyeon mencari topik baru dan menanyakannya pada Yixing. "kudengar kau koma karena overdosis obat penenang dan anti alergi. Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"ya. Tapi penyebab utamanya adalah karena Lay."

Junmyeon sudah akan berkomentar, tapi sadar Lay adalah satu-satunya nama yang disebut Yixing barusan diapun mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Niatnya ingin mengganti topik, tapi ternyata ia malah mengulik lebih dalam sepertinya.

"kau bisa cerita padaku." Kepalang tanggung, Junmyeon juga penasaran sekali sebenarnya.

"aku pasti sudah gila karena bercerita padamu." , Junmyeon terdiam. "tapi kau cukup dengarkan saja."

"sebelum mengenal Lay, aku sudah berteman dengan seseorang sejak aku baru pindah ke korea sekitar umur 4 tahun. Dia satu-satunya teman Korea ku yang pandai berbahasa Mandarin karena ibunya adalah orang China. Jadi kemana-mana aku akan selalu bersamanya dan bertanya ini itu. Dia juga menjadi penerjemahku selama kami sekolah dan menjadi guru privat bahasaku. Sampai ketika kami masuk SMA, aku bertemu dengan Lay yang begitu mirip denganku. Dengan sangat antusias aku mengenalkan mereka berdua berharap kami bisa bersahabat bertiga. Tapi tidak ketika aku sadar aku menyukainya tapi dia malah menyukai Lay. Dia bercerita banyak hal tentang Lay dan berkata bahwa Lay lebih perhatian daripada aku, lebih ceria daripada aku, intinya Lay lebih baik daripada Yixing. Saat itu aku masih bisa berpikir positif karena kupikir, dia hanya tertarik karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu."

Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing, dia tau emosi apa yang sedang dirasakan Yixing sekarang.

"lulus SMA kami berpisah karena saat itu dia harus kuliah di luar negeri sedangkan aku dan Lay berada di satu kampus yang sama. Lay semakin menjadi pribadi yang baik dan banyak disukai di universitas. Dan petaka untukku karena wajah kami kembar, meskipun bukan saudara tapi setiap hari aku akan selalu mendengar setiap orang membandingkan karakterku dengan Lay. Itulah awal kenapa aku sangat membenci dia ada disampingku."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum hangatnya. "lanjutkan saja, aku masih mendengarkan."

"lulus kuliah, kami bertiga bertemu kembali. Sahabat kecilku dengan profesinya, Lay dengan restorannya begitupun denganku yang akhirnya tergabung dalam klub tari terbesar di Korea selatan sekaligus menjadi pengajar di sabuah institut seni dan karena kecintaanku pada musik akupun direkrut untuk menjadi salah satu komposer di sebuah agensi artis yang cukup besar di korea. Namun setelah itu musibah datang bertubi-tubi. Kupikir dengan kembalinya sahabat kecilku dari luar negeri dan melihat keadaanku yang lebih baik maka dia akan kembali tertarik padaku, nyatanya?. Dia resmi berpacaran dengan Lay dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku frustasi dan mulai mengutuk Lay sepanjang hari. Aku bahkan menforsir diriku untuk bekerja tanpa henti karena jika sedikit saja aku lengah, aku pasti teringat akan hal itu. Dari situlah aku mulai mengonsumsi anti depresan dan antihistamin agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus bermimpi buruk. Puncaknya, saat aku latihan untuk pertunjukan akbar dan aku terjatuh dari formasi hingga cidera parah. Padahal jika aku bisa tampil di acara itu dan mendapat penilaian yang baik maka aku akan mendapat beasiswa untuk bergabung di akademi tari internasional di Perancis."

Sekarang Junmyeon tau alasan kenapa Yixing sangat menyesal ketika tak bisa tampil dalam pertunjukan akbar itu seperti yang telah diceritakan Lay sebelumnya.

"kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh?"

"karena aku melihat Lay dan pacarnya duduk berdua diujung tribun untuk menyaksikan aku latihan. Aku harus istirahat total saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranku semakin kacau bahkan aku tidak lagi produkti dalam menciptakan lagu. Aku mulai sering mendapat teguran dari CEO karena karyaku tidak berkembang sama sekali. Jadi aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya malam itu."

Satu air mata lolos mengalir melewati pelipis Yixing dan membasahi bantalnya. Junmyeon mengusap aliran kecil itu dan mengecup kening Yixing lama.

"Xing..."

"hmm"

"boleh ku tahu siapa sahabat kecilmu itu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun PH.D seorang ahli psikologi di Sun Medical Center, Seocho."

Junmyeon membeku. Dia bukannya tidak dengar cerita Yixing tentang Lay dengan pacarnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau pacar Lay dulu adalah orang yang sama dengan pacarnya yang sekarang. Tadi Lay juga sempat bercerita kan kalu Sehun punya kedekatan spesial dengan Yixing dan lagi-lagi dia tidak sampai berpikir kalau Yixing dan Sehun adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

"kenapa kau diam saja?, kau mengenal Sehun?"

"ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Kami saling bertemu kemarin setelah sebelumnya aku pernah menjadi pasien Sehun."

"apa kau frustasi sama sepertiku?"

"tidak seperti itu. Kapan-kapan saja saat kau sudah sembuh total, aku akan menceritakannya padamu karena sekarang kau harus tidur. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau harus banyak istirahat." Junmyeon menaikkan selimut Yixing sebatas dadanya.

"kau akan pulang setelah ini?, jangan pulang ya, disini saja."

"kenapa?"

"balasan karena kau sudah menciumku dengan memanfaatkan keadaanku yang lemah."

Junmyeon tersenyum tampan. "aku akan disini sampai besok."

Yixing mulai memejamkan matanya dan Junmyeon mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yixing. "mimpi indah, sayang."

"hoo, kau bahkan berani memanggilku seperti itu." Yixing berkata sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat tidur.

"hmm, arrasseo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More than a month letter

"tidak apa-apa, pelan-pelan saja."

"pinggangku sudah sakit Myeon."

"oke oke, tahan sebentar." Junmyeon mengambil kursi roda dan meletakkan dibelakang pria manis berbalut sweater ungu tersebut. "nah duduklah."

"terima kasih." Pria manis itu –Yixing- kini sudah bisa tersenyum hangat sehangat pancake yang baru matang.

Kemarin Yixing baru boleh keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani perawatan dan terapi intensif. Meski belum bisa berjalan normal dan tidak bisa terlalu jauh tapi ini hasil yang baik. Yixing hanya perlu membiasakan diri untuk melatih otot-ototnya lagi agar lebih kuat terutama pinggangnya yang dulu pernah cidera parah.

"gerimis, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Yixing dan Junmyeon menyetujuinya, segera ia mendorong kursi roda Yixing untuk masuk ke rumahnya, rumah Junmyeon.

Jadi, Yixing sekarang tinggal dengan Junmyeon?. Ya benar, sejak kejadian 'saling memakan' di rumah sakit waktu itu Junmyeon jadi semakin dekat dengan Yixing. Setiap akhir pekan atau saat dia bisa pulang kantor lebih awal dia pasti akan ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing dirawat untuk menemani mantan astray itu –hehe- menjalani masa pemulihannya, yang pada akhirnya membuat Yixing setuju dengan ajakan Junmyeon untuk tinggal dirumah pria itu. Sebenarnya Lay juga ingin Yixing tinggal di rumahnya saja, tapi Yixing pandai menolak secara halus dengan mengatakan rumah Junmyeon adalah rumahnya dulu jadi mungkin dia bisa merasa lebih nyaman. Modusnya sih, nyaman karena bersama ayang Myeonnie.

Junmyeon kini membawa Yixing masuk ke kamar mereka –ciyee bobok bareng ciyee- dan memandang hujan yang mulai lebat dari jendela.

"Xing..."

"ya?"

"apa kau masih membenci Lay?"

"kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan hal itu?"

"bukan apa-apa. tapi itu hanya masa lalu kalian dan bukan salah mereka juga kalau mereka berpacaran. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak jujur?"

"aku ingin berkata jujur. Tapi tidak bisa."

"kalau memang itu alasan kau membenci Lay, lalu sekarang apa masih dengan alasan yang sama kau membencinya?"

Yixing terdiam.

"apa aku tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk kau melupakan masa lalumu itu?, kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

"tidak. Sebelumnya aku pernah berjanji, bahkan jika aku dilahirkan kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya aku tak akan sudi bertemu dengan Sehun."

Junmyeon meraih jemari Yixing dan menggenggamnya hangat. "mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan dirimu yang baru Xing. Tidur dengan nyenyak selama setahun kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuat pikiranmu kembali tenang. Tak usah dengarkan siapapun, sekarang kau hanya harus mendengarkanku. Aku yang akan menjagamu."

Yixing menanggapi dengan dingin, entah benar atau tidak tapi dipikirannya saat ini Junmyeon seperti sedang melindungi Lay, dan Yixing tidak suka hal itu.

"aku mau tidur. Punggungku pegal." Junmyeon akan bangkit untuk membantu Yixing. Tapi langsung diinterupsi. " Tidak perlu, duduk saja. Aku akan jalan sendiri."

Junmyeon duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Yixing yang masih kesusahan untuk berjalan. "kupikir satu atau dua hari lagi kau pasti sudah bisa berlari. Perkembanganmu cukup baik."

"benarkah?" ,Junmyeon mengangguk dengan senyum hangatnya sedangkan Yixing mulai sedikit menambah kecepatan langkahnya karena terlalu antusias.

"kalau aku sudah bisa berlari maka aku akaa –woaah..."

 _Bruk..._

As mainstream as in a drama, Yixing kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Junmyeon yang mencoba menahannya. Tidak, sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak menahan Yixing sama sekali justru dia mengambil kesempatan agar Yixing bisa jatuh diatas badannya.

"maaf,"

"aku tidak apa-apa."

"sungguh?" tanya Yixing khawatir dan dijawab dengan kecupan dari Junmyeon dibibirnya. "hmm, benar. Kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Yixing final yang membuat Junmyeon tertawa.

"bintang memang selalu terlihat indah jika dilihat dari bawah. Padahal ini masih sore, tapi aku sudah bisa melihat bintang yang paling indah."

Yixing tersenyum simpul, "kau tidak sesak aku menindih tubuhmu begini?"

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon merubah posisi dan berguling kesamping membuat Yixing kini yang berada dibawahnya.

"sekarang bagaimana?, apa kau merasa sesak karena aku berada diatasmu?" , goda Junmyeon.

Ya, Yixing merasa sesak sekarang. Bukan karena ditindih oleh Junmyeon, tapi karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat nafasnya berantakan.

"aku mencintaimu." Lirih Junmyeon dengan halus dan menggoda.

Yixing meraih wajah Junmyeon, "aku juga mencintamu."

Tanpa membuang waktu Junmyeon segera meraup bibir Yixing dan menguasainya. Melumatnya intens dengan ritme yang teratur. Dari awal tautan Yixing sudah membuka mulutnya jadi Junmyeon tak harus susah payah minta ijin apalagi lapor RT untuk mengeksplor sang tuan rumah. Kegiatan 'saling memakan' itu kembali terjadi dan kini Yixing lebih giat untuk melawan, dia menarik tengkuk Junmyeon untuk bisa menggapai lebih dalam.

"eung, aahh..." ,jeda sebentar agar mereka bisa menghirup oksigen dan tak lama setelah itu keduanya kembali 'saling memakan'.

Kini tangan Junmyeon tak tinggal diam dengan menelusup ke balik sweater Yixing dan menyentuh salah satu sweet spot disana .

"eungghhh..." Yixing melenguh panjang sambil membusungkan dadanya dan semakin erat memeluk Junmyeon. Dengan gerakan cepat kini Junmyeon memasukkan kedua lengannya untuk mengangkat sweater Yixing dan melepasnya dengan sekali tarikan lalu melemparnya kebawah. Berganti, tangannya meraba kebawah dan meraih kancing celana Yixing dan membukanya sekaligus melucutinya hingga tak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh mulus Yixing.

Junmyeon kembali fokus kearea atas dimana wajah sayu menggoda milik Yixing menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya. Kembali mereka saling berpelukan dengan Junmyeon yang mulai menginvasi ceruk leher Yixing.

"kau tidak ingin membuka pakaianku?" bisik Junmyeon yang membuat setiap inci kulit Yixing terasa panas.

"kenapa daritadi kau tidak membukanya sendiri?" Yixing bahkan sudah tak kuasa membuka mata.

"aku sudah melepaskan pakaianmu, jadi kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja sebagai bentuk balas budi."

"tsk.."

Yixing mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Junmyeon dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual. Hanya ujung-ujung jarinya saja yang tak sengaja menyentuh dada Junmyeon tapi itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk pria diatasnya meremang.

"perlu bantuan, sayang?"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku belum bisa bermain kasar."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Yixing. "aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Junmyeon akhirnya juga naked sama seperti Yixing.

"aku ingin tau apa kau tipe orang yang to the point atau yang suka berbasa-basi." Maksudnya adalah apakah Yixing ingin langsung ke inti permainan atau pemanasan dulu.

"aku bukan masochist, jadi lakukan foreplay mu dengan baik."

"with pleasure, dear."

Junmyeon kembali memulai dengan meraup bibir penuh Yixing yang sudah terlihat memerah. Menghisapnya atas bawah seperti orang kehausan. Perlahan jemari Junmyeon turun kearah puting Yixing dan memilinnya perlahan.

"ssshhh...aaahhhh"

Sengaja Junmyeon melepas pagutannya agar dia bisa mendengar suara merdu ini. Tangan Yixing merangsek menuju rambut Junmyeon dan meremasnya melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dia dapat dari telapak hangat Junmyeon diarea sensitivnya.

Kepala Junmyeon turun dan mulai memainkan lidahnya diatas puting Yixing sambil salah satu tangannya tetap memainkan sisi yang lain, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi meraih penis Yixing dan membelainya perlahan.

"aahhh, Junmyeonhh... kau, ahhh...aahhh..."

Junmyeon mendadak tuli karena terlalu fokus. Dia masih mengulum dan memilin sambil membelai setiap area sensitiv Yixing senikmat mungkin

"suck it, pleaseehhh, ouwhh..."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan smirknya. Segera ia turun dan mulai menjalankan aksinya. Satu tangannya berada di bawah sedangkan mulutnya mulai melahap 'burung mungil' yang akan menjadi hidangan pembukanya kali ini.

"shit..uurrgghhh...deeper aahhhh...wait, aaahhh"

Semakin Yixing berteriak, akal sehat Junmyeon semakin hilang entah kemana. Dengan gerakan konstan dia tetap memanjakan pisang berurat milik Yixing dengan sangat lihai, hingga pemiliknya sendiri pun hampir gila dibuatnya.

"I'm close.. ugh...Junmyeonhh aaarrhhhh...hah...hah..."

Yixing melenguh -setengah berteriak- panjang sampai terengah-engah mendapati orgasme pertamanya. Tapi sayangnya Junmyeon hanya membiarkan Yixing bernafas sebentar karena setelahnya Junmyeon melumuri jari manis dan tengahnya dengan cairan milik Yixing yang kemudian memasukkannya perlahan kedalam lubang hangat Yixing.

Kedua tangan Yixing mencengkeram bantal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih.

"sshhh, sempit sekali." Pikiran Junmyeon melayang membayangkan betapa kuatnya nanti lubang Yixing mencengkeram miliknya. Baru jarinya saja sudah terasa sempitnya. Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan tempo lambat sementara Yixing semakin mencengkeram erat bantalnya. Melihat ekspresi itu Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk membantu Yixing dengan kembali meraup bibirnya sambil memilin puting Yixing dan cengkeraman tangan Yixing berpindah ke punggung Junmyeon.

"therehhh..."

Got it, akhirnya Junmyeon menemukan sweet spot Yixing dan terus menghajar area tersebut sampai Yixing kuwalahan dan menggelinjang kesana kemari.

"aahhh...more...ssshhh...aaahhhh..."

"apa kau lupa namaku cantik?" bisik Junmyeon tepat ditelinga Yixing yang menambah sensasi luar biasa untuk Yixing.

"Junmyeonhhh...aaahhh...aku akan...aaahhhhh..." yang tarakhir itu teriakan kesal Yixing.

"damn it, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"kau hampir orgasme dua kali sementara aku belum mendapatkan apapun?" Junmyen kembali berada diatas Yixing, menuatkan kedua jemari mereka di sisi tubuh Yixing. "dan permainan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai, get ready?"

"Yes, I am"

Lagi Junmyeon melumat bibir Yixing dengan rakus sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri dan mempersiapkannya didepan lubang hangat Yixing.

"tahan sebentar, sayang."

Yixing mengangguk dan Junmyeon langsung menghentak lubang Yixing dengan sekali dorongan kuat.

"aarrgghh...bitch, kau merobekku."

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing sambil mengecupinya seperti simbol permintaan maaf.

"move."

Bisik Yixing dan Junmyeon segera menurutinya dengan gerakan perlahan pada awalnya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit Junmyeon menambah kecepatannya dan memasukkan miliknya sedalam mungkin sampai twins ball mereka beradu yang menambah sensasi nikmat diantara mereka.

"shit..ahhh... kenapa kau sempit sekali." Racau Junmyeon yang kini otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali lubang ketat Yixing yang benar-benar menjepitnya.

"ahh...Junmyeonhh kau terasa besar sekali didalam sana...ahahhhh..."

"kauh tenangh sajahh...hhh...dia masih bisa lebih besar lagi disanahhh...oughh..."

Bermenit-menit mereka habiskan dengan Junmyeon yang semakin liar menyodok yixing sampai tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk Yixing mengeluh nyeri dipinggangnya akibat terlalu keras terhentak dan terlalu lama mengangkang.

"oougghh...Zhang Yixing, akuh sangat mencintaimuhhh...ahh.."

"aku juga...ahhh... sangat mencintaimuhh...ssshhh..."

Junmyeon mengangkat pinggang Yixing dan meletakkan sebuah guling dibawahnya agar lubang posisi lubang Yixing sedikit lebih tinggi dan memudahkan penis Junmyeon untuk masuk lebih dalam, meski ia sama sekali tak menyadari Yixing yang meringis menahan nyeri saat Junmyeon mengangkat pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"aahhh... Yixing, kenapa lubangmu nikmat sekalihhh..." Junmyeon mulai berkata kotor saking gilanya, dia merasa setelah ini dia akan mulai terobsesi dengan tubuh Yixing.

"eunghhh...Junmyeonhh, kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Lebih cepat, sayanghh...aahhhsss"

"anything for you, baby."

Junmyeon kembali menambah dorongannya semakin cepat dan brutal. Dia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan punggung Yixing. Lebih tepatnya lupa dengan keadaan Yixing.

Junmyeon mendekat kearah Yixing dan mengecup bibirnya lalu mengeratkan tubuh masing-masing.

"aku akan sampaihh Junmyeon."

"bersama sayang."

Junmyeon semakin menambah tempo gerakannya saat merasakan miliknya mulai membesar dan berkedut.

"Junmyeonhh, sayang...AAHHHH."

"Yixinghhh...AAAHHHHH..."

Bayangan putih membutakan mata mereka yang saling diliputi kenikmatan. Yixing terkulai lemas, Junmyeon melepas kontak mereka dan memindahkan guling dari bawah pinggang Yixing, lalu berbaring disisi Yixing sambil menarik selimut menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang mereka.

"ini luar biasa. Pantas saja Baekhyun ketagihan."

"Baekhyun?, siapa dia?"

"rekan kantorku. Kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan padamu."

"kau bilang Baekhyun ketagihan, maksudmu kau sudah sering melakukan dengan dia?"

"ini pertama kalinya untukku. Baekhyun hanya sering bercerita setelah dia bercinta dengan kekasihnya."

"tidak sopan sekali bercerita masalah itu dengan orang lain."

"itulah Baekhyun."

"sayang..." Yixing beralih menyamping memandang Junmyeon sambil membelai pipi pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. "boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Junmyeon merangkul pinggang Yixing. "tentu saja sayang. Kau ingin apa?, ronde kedua?"

"bukan, sayang."

Junmyeon agak kecewa sebenarnya. "Lalu?"

"besok kita ke rumah sakit ya, pinggangku nyeri sekali setelah kau hajar."

"astaga."

Junmyeon membelalak karena baru sadar kalau tadi dia sama sekali tidak bermain lembut.

" _apa aku menghancurkan pinggangnya?"..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

And it's what we call rate M. Gimana kejutannya?

BWAAAHHH... demi kegantengan mas Yixing yang ga pernah luntur, ternyata bikin NC itu susaaahhnya setengah sadar... ampe gigitin kerah baju ngetiknya. Padahal saya termasuk penggemar NC #doorrr tapi kenapa kalo nulis sendiri itu rasanya beda ya. Entahlah ini jadinya hot apa enggak, kalo enggak ya harap maklum ya teman-teman mental saya masih cetek banget ternyata.

Anyway, gimana dengan chap ini? Sudah sesuai ekspektasi kalian?, eh reader ada yang perkiraannya tepat ya kalo icing sama Lay rebutan Sehun, disini ceritanya mereka seumuran gitu. Tapi tenang, sekarang Junmyeon sudah jadi the one and only'nya Yixing.

Terima kasih ya buat :

 _ **mjejje , Xing1002 , xingmyun , aerii110 , Richjoonmoney , MinieZhang , SLhan , baba , guest , sexy af , sam , shinta lang , ammi298 , chenma , viviyeer , guest , RieYuri , Kim Candy , yeojaakoriya23 , kookiesue**_

yang sudah review di chapter kemarin...

oke, Happy Reading and Review juseyooowwhhh...


	9. Chapter 9

" _sayang..." Yixing beralih menyamping memandang Junmyeon sambil membelai pipi pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. "boleh aku minta sesuatu?"_

 _Junmyeon merangkul pinggang Yixing. "tentu saja sayang. Kau ingin apa?, ronde kedua?"_

" _bukan, sayang."_

 _Junmyeon agak kecewa sebenarnya. "Lalu?"_

" _besok kita ke rumah sakit ya, pinggangku nyeri sekali setelah kau hajar."_

" _astaga."_

 _Junmyeon membelalak karena baru sadar kalau tadi dia sama sekali tidak bermain lembut._

 _-"apa aku menghancurkan pinggangnya?"..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T dulu :D

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Pria yang sekarang sudah tidak jomblo lagi itu duduk dengan perasaan tak menentu. Gelisah, khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin dia secara tidak sadar telah menghajar –diatas kasur- pacarnya yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan pasca cidera. Berulang kali dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dan meremas jemarinya sendiri menanti kabar kekasihnya yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Kemarin sebelum pergulatan diatas ranjang itu terjadi Yixing masih bisa jalan meskipun belum bisa terlalu lama, tapi tadi pagi Yixing mengeluh kalau pinggangnya seperti ingin patah saat hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandi, kan parah itu namanya.

"haishh..." Junmyeon mengeluh sambil mengacak rambutnya. Gara-gara dia Yixing akan menjalani proses penyembuhan lebih lama lagi.

"kamu kenapa?"

Junmyeon tersentak dan segera manegakkan duduknya melihat orang yang sedang dia khawatirkan sudah berada dihadapannya dengan kursi rodanya.

"bagaimana kondisimu?, kau tidak apa-apa? apa cideranya semakin parah?, katakan padaku!"

Yixing tersenyum lembut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yixing dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang. Tapi karena Junmyeon yang melakukannya, Yixing mendadak merasa sangat berharga sekarang ini.

"hey, kenapa hanya tersenyum?, kenapa tidak menjawab?. Eoh...atau..sesuatu yang buruk tarja-"

"aku baik-baik saja cerewet." Yixing memotong celotehan Junmyeon. "bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau tidak berhenti bertanya, heum?" dia menangkup gemas kedua pipi Junmyeon sambil menariknya sedikit.

"benar kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Junmyeon yang menangkup kedua pipi Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk pasti. "hanya sedikit mengalami stress di area panggul, tapi tidak parah kok. Kau tenang saja."

"berapa hari kau harus istirahat total?"

"entah. Dokter hanya bilang kalau masih terasa sakit lebih baik jangan melakukan aktivitas berat dulu."

"kau bilang pada dokter itu karena aktivitas kita kemarin?" Junyeon berbisik.

"hehe, aku bilang kalau aku habis olahraga."

Hening sesaat, namun akhirnya mereka tertawa berdua menyadari kekonyolan masing-masing.

"kau ini." Junmyeon mengusak poni Yixing. "baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing kini berada di perjalanan hendak menuju rumah mereka. Namun karena belum terlalu siang dan karena hari ini Junmyeon libur, dia berniat ingin mengajak pacarnya itu ke suatu tempat.

"Xing, apa kau lelah?"

"tidak terlalu, kenapa?"  
"kalau ku ajak ke tempat temanku, kau mau?"

Yixing berpikir sejenak. "boleh, tapi kalau aku sudah tidak kuat duduk kita pulang ya."

Junmyeon mengangguk "hmm, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sekaligus mengenalkanmu padanya."

.

Sampailah mereka ke rumah dengan gaya minimalis dan paduan warna nude yang sangat Junmyeon kenali. Junmyeon membopong Yixing keluar dan mendudukkannya dengan nyaman di kursi rodanya lalu segera membawa Yixing kedalam.

 _Tokk...tokk..._

 _Cklek_

"oh, Junmyeon. Apa kabar?" sang pemilik rumah langsung mennyambut Junmyeon dengan hangat.

"baik. Kau sendiri?"

"aku juga baik-baik saja. Ayo silahkan masuk. Oh tunggu, kau membawa seseorang?"

Junmyeon merangkul pundak Yixing, "aku membawa orang yang kau selamatkan, Zhang Yixing. Dan sayang, ini temanku, Min Seok."

Min Seok mendelik dibuatnya, antara terenyuh karena bertemu dengan Yixing, astray yang dia selamatkan. Juga karena tidak percaya Junmyeon sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan bingung, dia sudah menyodorkan tangannya barangkali Min Seok ingin berjabat tangan dengannya sebagai tanda perkenalan, tapi ternyata wanita mungil itu tidak membalasnya dan malah bengong menatapnya.

"hey." Junmyeon menepuk ringan bahu Min Seok untuk menyadarkan wanita itu.

Berhasil, Min Seok langsung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menggeleng cepat. "ah, maaf maaf. Ayo silahkan masuk." Min Seok langsung masuk kembali dan meninggalkan lengan Yixing yang masih menggantung.

"lupakan saja." Junmyeon menurunkan tangan Yixing.

"dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah polos memelasnya.

"kupikir tidak seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu terkejut melihatmu." Jawab Junmyeon sambil mendorong Yixing masuk kedalam.

"memang sebelumnya aku kenapa?"  
"kau akan tau nanti." Bisik Junmyeon.

"kemarilah." Panggil Min Seok yang kini membawa 2 tamunya menuju ruang tamu yang lebih santai dengan sofa empuk dan meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Bukan bangku dan meja kayu seperti Junmyeon saat itu.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Yixing. Apa kau sudah sehat sekarang?"

Yixing merasa kikuk. Barusan wanita itu mengabaikannya tapi sekarang dia bertanya seolah sangat peduli padanya. "em, ya.. aku sudah cukup sehat."

"kalau boleh ku tahu, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah mau berjuang keras membimbing orang ini." Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing dan Yixing juga menoleh kearah Junmyeon.

"itu juga karena kerja kerasmu. Kau yang membuat dia yakin untuk kembali." Jawab Min Seok dan Yixing kembali menoleh pada Min Seok.

"apa dia mengingatmu?" Min Seok bertanya lagi pada Junmyeon dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan manis oleh satu-satunya pria tampan disana –karena Yixing pria cantik- :p

"hahh... kalian ini, jangan membuatku bingung. Kalian seperti bicara dengan kode rahasia yang tidak kumengerti." Iya, Yixing mulai jengkel. Dia diajak kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan dua manusia beda gender ini saling bertukar kode.

"Xing, sesaat setelah kau sadar dari koma mu waktu itu, apa kau sempat mengingat hal kecil?" tanya Min Seok yang mengerti perasaan Yixing.

"tidak. Tapi satu-satunya hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah ibuku yang berlari kearahku. Lalu setelah itu aku terbangun dan melihat wajah itu berada didepanku." Yixing menunjuk Junmyeon dengan dagunya.

"apa kau ingat pernah bermimpi sesuatu?" Min Seok bertanya sekali lagi.

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku sering merasa deja vu. Terlebih dengan perkataan Junmyeon." Kedua orang yang berada disana bersama Yixing mulai mendengarkan dengan serius. "Junmyeon berbicara ini dan itu, tapi ada beberapa kalimat disana yang aku pikir sudah kudengar berulang-ulang. Tapi saat aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menjawab 'aku baru mengatakannya sekali.' ,aku tidak tau mungkin ada orang yang belum kuingat sampai sekarang yang pernah menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat itu."

Junmyeon yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lembut sembari tersenyum dan membelai surai Yixing. "tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kepalamu sakit." Saran Junmyeon

"apa aku pernah ada hubungan denganmu sebelumnya?, maksudku mungkin dulu kita pernah bertemu atau terlibat dalam suatu masalah atau apapun itu bersama Junmyeon juga?, apa kita bertiga pernah berada di masa lalu yang sama sebelum aku koma?" tanya Yixing bingung entah pada siapa yang pasti dia ingin jawaban.

"Yixing, entah kau paham atau tidak. Tapi aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang ini dan kau bisa kembali sadar sekarang ini adalah karena dia." Jelas Junmyeon perlahan sambil sesekali memperhatikan Min Seok.

Yixing masih diam dengan raut kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"saat kau koma, jiwamu berada dialam lain. Di tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau pahami sebelumnya. Kau masih tinggal dirumahmu meski kenyataannya ragamu terbaring di rumah sakit di luar kota." Lanjut Junmyeon.

"b..benarkah?"

"jiwamu masih berada di kamarmu yang sekarang sudah kutempati. Kau berada disana sepanjang waktu dan berusaha meraihku dimalam hari sampai aku kesulitan tidur. Sampai akhirnya aku mencari pertolongan. Pertama temanku menyarankan agar aku menemui psikiatri untuk memeriksa barangkali aku hanya berhalusianasi atau mengalami gangguan tidur biasa. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Sehun, dia mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan kondisi psikisku normal."

Tak hanya Yixing, Min Seok pun rupanya ikut menyimak cerita Junmyeon.

"lalu untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat tidur nyenyakku saat aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa setelah aku bertempur dengan permainan ouija hampir semalaman. Jadi esoknya aku memutuskan bolos kerja untuk menikmati pagi indahku dan pergi sarapan ke breakfast restaurant di ujung jalan Munsan. Disitulah aku bertemu dengan Lay, aku tertarik padanya dan aku bercerita ini itu tentang masalahku yang selalu mengalami gangguan tidur."

Hidung Yixing mulai kembang kempis mendengar nama Lay. Tipikal Lay, yang selalu berhasil memikat hanya dalam sekali pandang, termasuk Junmyeon.

"Lay yang menyarankanku untuk menemui seorang paranormal tersohor di kota ini, dan orang itu adalah dia." Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Min Seok yang langsung membuat wanita itu salah tingkah.

"dia yang menemukanmu, dia yang menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya kau ini dan dia juga yang membuat kau lepas dari kungkungan astray sehingga kau bisa kembali sekarang dan hidup sebagai manusia normal."

"astray?, siapa dia?, kita tidak sedang membahas cerita mitologi kan?" Yixing semakin kebingungan sendiri.

Junmyeon tertawa ringan, "mungkin paranormal Min Seok bisa menjelaskan." Timpal Junmyeon.

Min Seok menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya. "dalam dunia supranatural, tempat jiwa-jiwa tersesat dimana sebenarnya dia masih bisa kembali, itulah yang kami sebut astray. Begitu pula jiwa yang terperangkap disana juga disebut sebagai astray. Dan kau, adalah bagian dari dunia itu saat kau mengalami koma. Roh mu melakukan perjalanan astral dan kau bertahan disana untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Kerutan di jidat Yixing semakin tajam, dia hanya tak habis pikir kalau dia punya pengalaman luar biasa yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ketahui.

"tapi aku berada dikamarku?, bagaimana bisa?"

"karena itu tempat terakhir yang kau tau saat kau masih sadar. Jadi kau bertahan disana, meskipun kau sebenarnya telah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Kau bisa melihat kami, tapi kami tidak bisa melihatmu. Seperti hantu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menemuimu." Lanjut Min Seok.

Yixing menyandarkan punggung di kursi rodanya. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata karena tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa terisi sesuatu.

"Xing, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon yang mulai khawatir dengan sikap Yixing.

"orang itu..." tiba-tiba Yixing menggumamkan sesuatu. "sepertinya aku pernah bertemu seseorang, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana."

Junmyeon dan Min Seok saling berpandangan. Mereka belum bisa memastikan tapi mereka yakin apa yang dikatakan Yixing barusan merupakan sebuah clue kalau Yixing mulai mengingat sesuatu yang tersimpan jauh dalam memorinya.

"kau ingat dia bicara apa?" tanya Min Seok

Yixing menggeleng pelan seperti tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Yixing... kau dengar aku?"

Secepat angin Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat pikirannya berputar. "akh," Yixing merintih ringan saat otaknya memproses sesuatu yang tidak dia kehendaki.

" _Aku kemari bersama Lay, sahabatmu. Apa kau merindukannya?, dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu denganmu."_

Yixing mencengkeram pelipisnya saat suara-suara aneh mulai muncul dan saling bersautan didalam pikirannya sendiri.

" _Mungkin saat kau tersadar nantinya kau akan melupakan banyak hal, termasuk aku yang pernah kau jumpai dalam mimpimu."_

' _suara ini, siapa... siapa di dalam mimpiku?, siapa orang itu?..._ ' hatinya ikut berbicara dan memepertanyakan sesuatu.

"Yixing, sayang... kau tidak apa-apa?" Junmyeon kembali diliputi khawatir begitu pula Min Seok yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjongkok dihadapan Yixing untuk ikut menenangkannya.

Tapi keadaan Yixing sama sekali tak berubah.

"Junmyeon..." Min Seok memanggil Junmyeon dengan maksud ingin bertannya apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan untuk menenangkan Yixing. Namun reaksi mengejutkan ditunjukkan oleh Yixing yang seketika mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut syok.

"Junmyeon," lirihnya dengan mulut bergetar

"Xing?" panggil Junmyeon lembut.

"Junmyeon," ulang Yixing yang seketika itu juga otaknya seperti memutar sebuah film hitam putih tentang dirinya. Tentang bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sendiri di sebuah ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kamarnya. Melihat seorang pria asing yang tiba-tiba berada disana namun tak menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Kalaupun tak ada hal yang membuatmu ingin kembali, maka mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi hal itu."_

" _Kau pasti merasa kesepian disana, kemarilah aku akan menemanimu."_

" _aku disini Yixing, aku menunggumu."_

Suara-suara itu kembali menggema di kepala Yixing. Semakin jelas, semakin terang wajah yang kini terputar di roll film dalam otaknya.

" _Aku Junmyeon, orang yang seenaknya menempati rumahmu tanpa kau ketahui."_

Kalimat final, dan Yixing kembali terseret ke dunia nyata dimana ia melihat satu orang pria dan satu wanita menatap khawatir pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram erat jemari Junmyeon yang tertaut dengan jarinya. Yixing menatap dalam kearah mata pria itu dan menemukan refleksi dirinya dengan jelas disana. Dan disana lah letak Yixing menaruh semua memori terdalamnya.

"Junmyeon. Jadi selama ini kau adalah orang itu?, k..kau adalah orang yang paling ingin aku temui saat aku tak tau aku berada dimana. Kau adalah orang yang paling ingin aku sentuh saat aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Dan kau, Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya nama yang kuingat saat itu. Tapi bodohnya aku kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal yang paling penting?, dari awal aku sadar hingga detik sebelum ini sebenarnya aku merasa mempunyai janji untuk segera menemui seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu, dan sekarang... sekarang aku menemukan jawabannya. Junmyeon..." Seluruh tubuh Yixing bergetar saat mengucapkan kata per kata tersebut.

Entah kenapa malah Min Seok yang ingin menangis. Dia menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula membiarkan kedua keturunan adam itu saling melepas rindu yang tak pernah mereka sadari.

Yixing memeluk Junmyeon erat dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya kedalam dekapan Junmyeon yang juga tidak kalah hangatnya.

"berharap kau mengingat pertemuan pertama kita adalah hal paling mustahil yang pernah kupikirkan, tapi sayangnya aku selalu berdo'a agar kau mengingatku bukan sebagai orang asing lagi. Karena kita sudah saling bertemu jauh sebelum kau sadar." Suara Junmyeon kembali mengalun lembut di telinganya.

"maaf Junmyeon, maafkan aku."

Junmyeon mengecup kening Yixing lembut dan mengakhiri sesi termehek-mehek mereka setelah menyadari mereka masih berada di rumah orang lain dan jelas sang tuan rumah memperhatikan mereka daritadi.

"jadi, ekhem... Yixing, apa sekarang kau ingat dengan mimpimu dan janjimu?" tanya Min Seok kembali mencairkan suasana.

"iya aku sudah ingat."

"apa tidak ada hal yang tertinggal?"

Yixing diam sejenak. "emm... kurasa tidak."

Min Seok tersenyum miris, baiklah... da Min Seok mah apah atuh, cuma perantara saja.

"kau adalah wanita yang menyuruhku untuk berjalan mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku benar kan?" Yixing berkata seringan angin namun berefek besar bagi orang yang dimaksud.

Min Seok tersenyum cerah kemudian. Ternyata ingatan Yixing bagus juga.

"hahh... sepertinya aku memang tidur terlalu lama dan melewatkan banyak hal. Entah takdir macam apa ini yang mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang kurang lazim. Mendengar cerita kalian aku jadi merasa seperti zombie, bangkit dari kematian." Celoteh Yixing dengan nada bercanda, yang ditanggapi tawa renyah dari Junmyeon dan Min Seok.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Jong Dae?, dia tidak kemari?"

"dia sedang ada urusan di luar kota bersama orang tuanya untuk beberapa hari."

"siapa Jong Dae?"

"rekanku, yang ikut membantuku untuk membimbingmu kembali. Sekaligus, kekasihku." Min Seok mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan raut malu.

"kurasa kau terlalu banyak memakai blush on." Celetuk Yixing.

Min Seok menangkup pipinya sendiri, "tapi aku sedang tidak pakai blush on."

"benarkah?, lantas kenapa pipimu merah sekali?" tanya Yixing menggoda dan Min Seok semakin tertunduk malu.

"ah, kau ini."

Waktu bercanda selesai karena Yixing mulai merasa pegal di sekitar pinggang sampai tulang ekornya.

"maaf Min Seok, bukannya aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini tapi pinggangku mulai terasa nyeri dan aku harus istirahat."

"oh, kau sudah lelah?" tanya Junmyeon dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing. "kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, lain kali kami akan kemari lagi, boleh kan?"

"tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku akan menyambut kalian."

"kalau begitu kami pamit. Permisi." Pamit Junmyeon.

"daah, Min Seok." Imbuh Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya

Min Seok membalas lambaian tangan Yixing, "ya silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan rumah Min Seok dan kembali ke rumah Junmyeon yang jaraknya tidak sampai 1km dari rumah Min Seok. Tinggal berbalik arah dan langsung belok di pertigaan pertama.

.

Sampai di depan rumah, Junmyeon sedikit terkejut melihat sudah ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pelataran rumahnya.

"siapa itu?" ,gumam Junmyeon setelah ia juga memarkir mobilnya di pelataran rumahnya yang sangat luas dan keluar untuk mengetahui siapa kiranya pemilik mobil tersebut.

"akhirnya kalian pulang juga." Sapa riang dari seseorang yang Junmyeon yakin adalah pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Lay?, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Junmyeon

Lay melihat arlojinya, "yaa, kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Dimana Yixing?"

"oh, ya ampun." Hampir saja Junmyeon menyuruh Lay untuk segera masuk kerumahnya dan meninggalkan Yixing di dalam mobil. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan kursi roda Yixing dan membantu pacarnya itu keluar dari mobil.

"Xing Xing ku sayaaang... kau sudah sehat?" sapa Lay sangat riang sambil memeluk hangat Yixing.

Junmyeon memperhatikan reaksi Yixing yang sepertinya masih enggan memberikan senyum tulusnya untuk Lay.

"lumayan. Aku masih harus banyak istirahat. Ayo masuk!" ajak Yixing yang langsung disetujui oleh Junmyeon dan Lay.

"kau sendirian?" tanya Yixing setelah mereka bertiga sampai di dalam rumah.

"iya. Sehun sedang banyak kerjaan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ajak dia kemari."

' _tidak perlu.'_ – batin Yixing dingin yang berlawanan dengan jawabannya. "huh, dia terlalu banyak bekerja. Pasti menyenangkan kalau dia ada disini juga." Sekuat tenaga Yixing menyunggingkan senyum.

"kalian lanjutkan saja dulu ngobrolnya, aku akan mengambil minum." Sela Junmyeon

"maaf merepotkan." Ucap Lay

"tidak kok. Silahkan lanjutkan ngobrolnya." Junmyeon pun segera beranjak kedapur. Memang tujuannya untuk mengambil minuman dan beberapa camilan. Tapi ia sengaja berlama-lama untuk memberi ruang pada Yixing agar dia bisa lebih menerima Lay dan memandang sahabat yang tidak dia akui itu dengan cara yang lebih dewasa.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu setelah berbasa-basi keadaan menjadi canggung. Lay tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa karena dia merasa sedaritadi hanya dia yang bertanya ini itu pada Yixing sedangkan Yixing hanya menjawab tanpa ada pertanyaan balik.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimna hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Yixing akhirnya mau bertanya.

"eum, baik. Kami baik-baik saja. Ku lihat kau semakin dekat dengan Junmyeon."

"hmm, kami sudah pacaran." Jawab Yixing ringan.

"benarkah?, wah hebat sekali, sejak kapan?" Lay nampak antusias mendengarnya.

"aku juga tidak tau pastinya kapan. Hubungan kami mengalir begitu saja."

"aku percaya Junmyeon pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dia sudah menyayangimu sejak pertama kali dia bertemu denganmu. Dia adalah orang yang menjawab semua do'aku."

Yixing mulai tertarik dengan arah bicara Lay. "maksudmu?"

"kau tahu, sejak pertama aku mendapat kabar dari orang tuamu bahwa mereka membawamu pindah untuk di rawat di Gangnam, aku merasa sangat terpukul. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku tau kau mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya sebatas memperingatkanmu tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku mengaku sebagai sahabatmu tapi aku tak bisa mendampingimu."

Raut Yixing perlahan melunak melihat jejak sembab yang terlihat di kedua mata Lay.

"aku berdo'a setiap hari agar aku di beri kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi dan lebih memperhatikanmu. Setiap hari sepulang bekerja aku akan ke Gangnam untuk menemanimu. Aku berusaha untuk hadir disana setiap saat agar ketika kau sadar nantinya aku bisa langsung meminta maaf padamu. Bahkan, aku rela mendapat tamparan keras dari ibumu karena sudah menghalangi keinginan beliau untuk merelakanmu pergi."

Yixing terkejut bukan main. Lay, benarkah pengorbanannya sampai sebesar itu?

"merelakanku pergi?" lirih Yixing

Lay mengangguk. "orang tuamu memutuskan untuk menyerah dan ingin merelakanmu pergi. Mereka juga tak ingin melihatmu menghadapi kondisi yang tidak pasti. Namun aku mencegahnya."

Lay menyeka air matanya. "aku hanya merasa, kau belum pergi, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun itu. Keluargamu bilang jika aku ingin mempertahankanmu maka aku harus mengurusmu sendiri, dan aku menerimanya. Aku berjanji pada orang tuamu kalau aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Dan kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat Junmyeon datang membawa kabar kalau dia bisa membawamu kembali. Hal itu bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada perasaan saat aku membuka restoranku untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu kembali." Lay mendekati Yixing dan menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

"akhirnya aku bisa meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena aku belum bisa menjagamu dengan baik sebelumnya. Asal kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Xing. Itulah kenapa sebelumnya aku ngotot memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku, namun karena kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal dengan Junmyeon dan aku juga percaya padanya, kupikir tidak ada alasan untukku terlalu khawatir karena Junmyeon pasti akan mendampingimu dengan baik."

Yixing tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sangat bodoh dan menyesal. Dia sadar bahwa dia hanya cemburu pada Lay dan alasan terbesarnya membenci Lay adalah hanya karena Sehun meninggalkannya bersama Lay. Tapi sekarang apa lagi yang dia harapkan?, ini semua bukan salah Lay karena setiap orang punya perasaan yang berbeda. Mungkin memang ada sisi Lay yang tidak dimiliki Yixing namun itu yang membuat Sehun tertarik. Sekarang dia memiliki Junmyeon, alasan terbesarnya untuk bertahan hidup dan hidup lebih baik. Dan dengan ketidak hadiran keluarganya dari pertama ia tersadar hingga sekarang sudah sangat membuktikan bahwa apa yang Lay katakan adalah kebenaran, karena Lay bukanlah orang yang pandai mengarang cerita.

Tanpa di duga Yixing segera menghambur kepelukan Lay. Dia memeluk Lay dengan erat seolah menyampaikan semua penyesalannya selama ini yang hanya melihat sisi tidak menguntungkan dalam dirinya ketika bersama Lay. Dia hanya mementingkan citra dirinya dihadapan orang lain yang tak pernah peduli padanya dengan mengabaikan Lay yang jelas-jelas paling peduli dengannya. Yixing terisak, menumpahkan segala emosinya yang ia pendam selama ini.

"kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Hiks... maaf kalau selama ini sikapku sangat buruk kepadamu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku harus tersenyum padamu karena kau juga tersenyum padaku. Tanpa aku peduli apa arti itu semua. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikanmu, aku sering meninggalkanmu pulang sendirian saat sekolah dulu dan aku sering menolak ajakanmu untuk pergi bermain saat kuliah dulu dengan alasan sibuk. Aku menyesal, Lay. Maafkan aku."

"Xing, sudahlah." Lay mengusap-usap punggung Yixing yang naik turun seiring sesenggukannya. "mari kita lupakan itu semua dan berjalan dengan kehidupan baru. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur kau bisa kembali dan jangan buat aku kembali merasa bersalah karena membuatmu sedih. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun merasa kau abaikan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Kau mau kan melupakan kenangan buruk kita dan mulai saling memperhatikan satu sama lain?"

Yixing mengangguk diatas bahu Lay. "aku menyayangimu, Lay."

"aku juga menyayangimu, Xing."

Keduanya pun melepas pelukan dengan senyum yang terkembang di kedua belah bibir masing-masing. Yixing sengaja tidak membahas Sehun. Cukup ia dan Junmyeon saja yang tau akan hal itu, dia tidak ingin persahabatannya diliputi perasaan sungkan satu sama lain hanya karena masalah ini.

"ekhem.. ngomong-ngomong Junmyeon lama sekali ya?"

 _Glondangg..._ /alamak jenis bunyi apa itu-_-/

Kita lihat ke sisi Junmyeon yang sedang salah tingkah di balik dapur sampai menjatuhkan nampan yang dia bawa. Yaa, sebenarnya Junmyeon sedaritadi nguping pembicaraan Lay dengan Yixing bahkan dia juga sempat meneteskan air mata saking terharunya. Dan mendengar Yixing yang mencarinya itu menyadarkan Junmyeon apa artinya kenyamanan untuk segera kembali dengan membawa minuman dan camilan yang dia janjikan.

"maaf agak lama, aku lupa dimana menyimpan semua kukis ku." Alasan konyol, ya Junmyeon juga tau.

"Xing, Lay... kenapa mata kalian sembab semua? , apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junmyeon sok khawatir.

"tidak usah sok polos, aku tau kau pasti lama di dapur karena menguping." Jawab Yixing judes.

Junmyeon face palm _'yaelah, ketauan juga.'_

"e..eum.. silahkan diminum Lay."

Yixing dan Lay saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum geli melihat raut salah tingkah Junmyeon.

"sebenarnya aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Lay setelah dia meminum minumannya. "tapi aku janji setiap ada waktu aku akan kemari menjenguk kalian. Oh ya, sekali-kali kalian sarapan di restoranku aku akan membuatkan menu spesial untuk kalian."

"mahal tidak?" sindir Yixing bercanda.

"oh tenang saja, aku akan memberi diskon khusus untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran ini."

Ketiganya saling melempar tawa.

"baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu mengantar kedepan, aku bisa sendiri. Kalian istirahat saja. Oke, sampai jumpa, Xing, Myeon."

"ne, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Junmyeon dan Yixing bersamaan.

.

Selepas Lay pergi, Junmyeon dan Yixing duduk berdua di ruang tamu dengan menikmati sisa camilan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh Lay.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil merengkuh bahu Yixing.

"lega. Hanya itu." Yixing tidak bohong, saat ini dia hanya merasa dadanya lebih lapang dan pikirannya lebih ringan.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup surai Yixing. "ada beberapa tugas kantor yang harus kubereskan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sebentar?"

"kau mau pergi ke kantor?"

"tidak. Di ruang kerjaku, hanya menyusun beberapa berkas."

"hahh... kupikir kau akan berangkat kerja. Ya sudah sana."

"kau pasti sangat mencintaiku sampai tidak ingin aku pergi kemana-mana."

Yixing hanya mengerutkan bibirnya tak mau menjawab lebih banyak, sedangkan Junmyeon langsung beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

Baru saja Yixing hendak menjalankan kursi rodanya kearah kamar untuk beristirahat namun bunyi ketukan pintu sukses membuatnya berubah arah. Dia membawa kursi rodanya untuk berjalan kerah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai Jun..." sapaan tamu itu terpotong dan langsung menatap kearah yang lebih rendah.

"kau siapa?"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Yohoooo... normal scene egen tanpa ada enceh :D

Penasaran kenapa ini ff kagak kelar-kelar ya?, sama saya juga #plakk. Beneran, saya juga masih blur ini ff nya bakal end'nya dimana karena dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam #yaelaaah pengen aja ngelanjutin cerita ini terus. /reader:"bosen kale mbak.."/ hehe...

Kemarin saya baca ulang yang sudah di post kayaknya banyak typonya ya sampe chapternya aja belom diganti jadi 8. Maaph maaph yak, mudah mudahan kali ini typonya berkurang...

Anyway, thanks to :

 _ **RieYuri , viviyeer , Xing1002 , MinieZhang , Peppermint Amaranth , xingmyun , chenma , shinta lang , yeojaakoriya23 , basuuu324 , SilentB , mjejje**_

Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin.

Chapter ini semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...

Happy reading dan review juseyoo!


	10. Chapter 10

_Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

 _Baru saja Yixing hendak menjalankan kursi rodanya kearah kamar untuk beristirahat namun bunyi ketukan pintu sukses membuatnya berubah arah. Dia membawa kursi rodanya untuk berjalan kerah pintu dan membukanya._

" _Hai Jun..." sapaan tamu itu terpotong dan langsung menatap kearah yang lebih rendah._

" _kau siapa?"..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : ASTRAY

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery/Suspense (maybe)

 **Rate** : T dulu :D

 **Main Cast** :

Junmyeon, Yixing dan beberapa nama yang tersebut didalamnya.

 **Desclaimer** :

Cerita ini original dari hasil ngayal saya sendiri selama beberapa minggu dan mungkin beberapa pengaruh dari kisah-kisah lain, sumber-sumber internet serta mitos-mitos yang beredar.

 **Warning** :

 **Boy's Love** , akan ada keberadaan kisah-kisah yang (mungkin) tak masuk akal, mengandung bahasa yang bhineka tunggal ika alias campur-campur serta tidak sesuai EYD.

... **bacanya pelan-pelan ya, hihihi** ...

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"kau sendiri siapa?, dimana Junmyeon hyung?"

Yixing menatap tamu yang tak dikenalinya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "kau yang bertamu, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau siapa?"

"setauku dia tinggal sendiri. Kau bisa jawab dimana Junmyeon hyung?"

Yixing tertawa mendengus, "apa kau sedang mengabaikanku? tidak menjawab petanyaanku dan malah membaliknya lalu kau selalu bertanya dimana Junmyeon?, ada hubungan apa kau sebenarnya dengan Junmyeon?" Yixing agak dongkol dengan orang dihadapannya ini yang dia rasa kurang mengerti etika bertamu.

"kalau ku bilang aku pacarnya, lalu kau mau apa?, aku kemari karena aku akan berkencan dengannya." jawab si tamu dengan santai sambil melihati kuku-kukunya yang lentik.

 _Kraakkk..._

Demi celana dalam ketat Junmyeon yang mencetak jelas 'anu'nya, berantakan sudah hati Yixing. _"pacar dia bilang?,hmmhh..."_. Hidung Yixing kembang kempis tanda kemarahannya naik sampai membakar ubun-ubun. Kenapa Yixing jadi merasa dungu disini?, dia yang terlalu percaya pada Junmyeon atau tamu kurang ajar ini yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"JUNMYEOOOOOOONNNNN..." Seumur hidup baru kali ini Yixing berteriak sekencang itu.

Dari dalam Junmyeon melempar pulpen dan berkas-berkasnya.

 _Gedebakk...buukk...prang...brakk...jdesss..._ -_|||

Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Junmyeon lari tunggang langgang dengan beberapa kertas yang turut berhamburan mengikuti langkah lebar dan cepatnya menuju sumber suara.

"hah..hah... ya sayang?" Junmyeon bersumpah dia butuh minum sekarang.

"SAYANG GUNDULMU BAU MENYAN. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU BEGINI,HAH?, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BISA SEENAK UDELMU BILANG CINTA PADAKU SAAT KAU PUNYA KEKASIH LAIN?" sekuat tenaga yixing menarik ulur kerah kaos Junmyeon sambil memukulinya bertubi-tubi.

"aduh ampun...akh... kau ini kenapa sih?... Yixing, sakit...aduh, iya ampun ampun..." Junmyeon mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung.

Yixing menarik kerah Junmyeon dan wajah mereka langsung berhadapan. "ampun kau bilang?, kau hampir mematahkan pinggangku semalam dan aku menahannya karena kupikir kau benar-benar mencintaiku. jadi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yixing bicara sambil mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, JUNMYEOON?" Yixing kembali membabi buta dan Junmyeon hanya kembali meminta ampun dan menahan nyeri. Bagaimanapun fisik Yixing adalah laki-laki, jadi ya sakit juga meski notabene kondisi Yixing masih belum sehat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sang tamu?, rupanya nyalinya menciut saat dia melihat penganiyaan yang secara tak langsung disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Dia membalik tubuhnya dan menepuk mulutnya sendiri. "dasar mulut kurang kerjaan, mana tau aku kalau itu kekasih Junmyeon. Ya Tuhan, mudah-mudahan aku tidak di pecat." Ucapnya lirih merutuki kesalahannya sambil komat-kamit berdo'a agar dirinya selamat setelah ini.

Kembali ke JoonXing dengan tangan Yixing yang masih brutal memukuli bahu dan dada Junmyeon.

"jelaskan dulu Xing, apa maksudmu?, kekasih siapa aku bahkan sudah jomblo sejak SMA, percayalah!"

"kau masih belum mau mengaku, hah?, baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan, SIAPA LAKI-LAKI YANG BERDIRI DI DEPAN ITU?"

Junmyeon seketika menoleh kebelakang berbarengan dengan orang yang dimaksud Yixing yang juga membalikkan kembali badannya. Junmyeon terpaku sambil melotot.

"e..h..hai, h..hyung, hehe..." lelaki yang tak dikenali Yixing itu nyengir selebar yang ia bisa menutupi rasa malu dan bersalahnya.

"ooh... jadi ternyata kau suka yang jauh lebih muda darimu?, pria pesolek macam ini?" sudut bibir Yixing mulai naik turun menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"apah?, ee..b..bukan seperti itu..." yaa, sedikit tidak terima sih dibilang pria pesolek. Tapi dia lebih memikirkan karir kerjanya, bagaimana cara menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Junmyeon bahwa yang tadi dia hanya bercanda.

"Baekhyun... apa yang kau katakan?" air muka Junmyeon mendadak keruh dan tajam, nada suaranya pun berubah horor sampai membuat orang yang dia tanyai barusan kesusahan menelan ludah.

"tidak..tidak..tunggu, ini hanya salah paham, oke. Aku hanya bercanda,hehehe... kau tau lah hyung, aku ini kan orangnya memang suka bercanda, hehe...he...he..ekhm." Baekhyun tertawa garing melihat kedua makhluk didepannya bahkan tak merubah ekspresi sama sekali. Hening sesaat, namun yang paling merasa canggung adalah baekhyun.

"heuuu...kumohon maafkan aku...maafkan aku... aku hanya bercanda sungguh." Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba berlutut didepan Yixing sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dia hanya takut nyawanya terancam. Pacar Junmyeon sepertinya pria tempramen dan Junmyeon adalah bosnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau setelah kejadian ini Junmyeon akan memecatnya dan pacarnya itu akan menghajarnya dikemudian hari karena dendam.

Yixing terkejut sebenarnya tapi wajahnya tetap cool, sedangkan Junmyeon membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan berkata agar tidak sampai seperti itu.

"sudahlah Baek, kau jangan berlebihan." Tutur Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing mendengus.

"oh, eum.. namaku Baekhyun, salah satu karyawan Junmyeon hyung. Kami satu divisi." Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk dalam memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria yang duduk di kursi roda.

"dan kekasih Junmyeon di perusahaan?" jawab Yixing –masih- skeptik.

"ee..tidak..tidak... kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. aku hanya bercanda, sungguh. Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih. Kau ingin lihat?" dengan cepat Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol. "ini... kau lihat kan, ini kekasihku."

"dia berkata jujur, Xing..." Junmyeon berucap lembut sambil membelai surai Yixing.

"jujur kalau kalian adalah pasangan kekasih?" Yixing memotong telak perkataan Junmyeon, masih kesel.

"tunggu dulu, dengarkan dulu. Dia berkata jujur kalau dia hanya karyawanku dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. lagipula kalau aku ingin selingkuh aku juga tak akan mau dengan dia, terlalu berisik." Ralat Junmyeon sekenanya.

"APAH..?" Yixing dan Baekhyun nyembur bersamaan.

"jadi kau ingin selingkuh?" –Yixing

"jadi menurutmu aku berisik?" –Baekhyun

Gantian Junmyeon yang gelagapan. "bukan... bukan seperti itu... aduuh, sudahlah tidak usah diperpanjang lagi. Yixing, dia ini karyawanku namanya Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ini kekasihku namanya Yixing. Jelas kan?"

Kedua pria manis itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Junmyeon mendorong kursi roda Yixing menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon, aku sudah tidak kuat duduk." Rintih Yixing sambil membenahi posisi duduknya yang sudah tak nyaman sama sekali.

"kau mau istirahat di kamar?"

"tidak usah, berbaring disini saja. Aku tidak bermaksud mengawasi kalian, sungguh. Tapi aku juga ingin mengenal teman-teman Junmyeon." Jelas Yixing seolah-olah Junmyeon akan berpikir seperti itu. "kau, tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yixing pada Baekhyun.

"tentu saja tidak, justru bagus kalau kita bisa berbincang bersama." Jawab Baekhyun.

Junmyeon bersyukur perdebatan tadi tidak berlanjut. Dengan itu Junmyeon menggeser single sofa di sisi kiri sofa utama kearah depan untuk menjadi tumpuan kaki Yixing agar bisa selonjoran, lalu ia menata beberapa bantal disana agar posisi pinggang Yixing bisa lebih rileks.

"sudah nyaman?" tanya Junmyeon sembari membenahi letak bantal-bantalnya.

"hmm, terima kasih." Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum simpul, dia jadi baper sendiri melihat perhatian Junmyeon yang sangat detail pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun jadi membayangkan, seandainya ia sakit apa Chanyeol akan se-perhatian itu?.

"kalian ngobrol saja dulu, aku akan buatkan minum."

"aku air putih saja ya, Myeon." Pinta Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "kau Baekhyun, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"terserah, yang penting jangan air putih, dirumahku banyak."

Junmyeon sudah biasa dengan perkataan Baekhyun itu, namun Yixing diam-diam tertawa mendengarnya. _"dia jujur sekali."_

"maaf ya, tadi aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraan setelah Junmyeon berlalu ke dapur.

"sudahlah lupakan saja, itu hanya kejadian konyol." Yixing dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Yaa, mereka memang konyol.

"kalau aku boleh tau, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?, Junmyeon hyung tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sudah punya kekasih."

"aku juga tidak tau pastinya kapan, intinya sekarang kami menjalani status seperti ini." Jawab Yixing kalem.

"kalian berjalan begitu saja?, apa Junmyeon hyung tidak pernah bilang 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku' atau semacamnya padamu sebelumnya?, biasanya itu yang menjadi patokan seseorang mulai menjalani hubungan."

Yixing terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. "apa saling mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' satu sama lain bukanlah sebuah patokan jalannya suatu hubungan?"

"yaa, kalau kalian sudah saling percaya sih tidak jadi masalah. Setiap orang punya gaya pacarannya masing-masing, tapi meminta secara langsung seperti itu mungkin akan terasa lebih nyata. Menurutku."

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyuruh Junmyeon mengatakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Junmyeon kembali dengan 3 gelas minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan yang kemudian ia letakkan diatas meja.

"kau tidak pernah cerita sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" sindir Baekhyun bahkan sebelum pantat Junmyeon mencium sofa.

"yaa... bercerita juga perlu moment, dan sebelumnya aku belum menemukan moment yang pas untuk bercerita denganmu." Jawab Junmyeon.

"hmm.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya Junmyeon.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dan aku tidak tau harus kemana, jadi aku kesini saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya?, karena yang kutahu sebelumnya Junmyeon hyung termasuk orang yang yaaa... tak terlalu tertarik dengan sebuah 'hubungan'." Cicit Baekhyun

"apa maksudmu dengan 'tak terlalu tertarik dengan sebuah hubungan'? ,aku hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat." Jawab Junmyeon santai.

"apa kau mencoba mengatakan padaku kalau dia orang yang tepat?" ungkap Baekhyun sambil melirik Yixing yang pipinya mulai merona.

Junmyeon ikut melirik Yixing, "kupikir begitu."

Junmyeon dan juga Baekhyun menyadari pipi Yixing semakin merona terang.

"wiuw..wiuw... someone call the doctor, ada yang detak jantungnya tak beraturan disini, aku takut dia serangan jantung." Kelakar Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya dan Junmyeon tertawa terbahak, kecuali objek gurauan mereka yang nampaknya makin merona menahan malu –karena yang diucapkan Baekhyun adalah benar-.

"e..eum, jadi Baekhyun yang pernah Junmyeon bilang sering curhat setelah bercinta itu kau?"

"..."

"..."

 _Krikk...krikk...krikk..._

Suasana mendadak hening dengan dua orang disebelah Yixing yang mematung dengan mulut menganga sisa tertawa barusan. Awkward?, masa bodoh. Yixing emang sengaja bilang begitu karena yang dia lihat dua orang itu belum mencoba untuk berhenti menertawainya.

"hmm?, bukan ya?, aaah, mungkin ada Baekhyun yang lain." Yixing mengangguk-angguk berlagak seperti tidak tau apa-apa.

Tengkuk Junmyeon tiba-tiba meremang, saat ia menoleh ke kiri ia baru sadar kalau Baekhyun memandangnya seperti meminta penjelasan. _"apa perang akan berlanjut?, kenapa mereka bisa saling serang saat pertama kali bertemu begini sih?"_ Ratap Junmyeon.

Baiklah, Baekhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. Dia akui memang kenyataannya begitu dan teman-temannya juga tau, garis bawahi TEMAN-TEMANNYA, Yixing kan orang baru jadi ya tetap saja itu memalukan.

"eu..eumm.. silahkan diminum Baek, ee..kelihatannya es batunya sudah mencair, mau ku tambahkan lagi?" Junmyeon gelagapan.

"kalau ditambah batu es lagi nanti jadinya tidak manis, Myeon. Mungkin kau bisa tambahkan sirupnya juga." Goda Yixing dengan nada sok manis seolah dia memang tak menyadari apapun.

"tidak usah, terima kasih." Baekhyun meneguk minumnya, "emm, ini sudah manis dan masih dingin kok." Kali ini Baekhyun yang terlihat kikuk.

Diam-diam Junmyeon melirik Yixing dengan perasaan kagum. Baekhyun itu menjengkelkan dan paling bisa membalas perkataan orang lain, tapi dia bisa kicep begini hanya karena Yixing?, woah, that was an adorable moment.

Sedangkan Yixing, mengulum bibirnya dan berteriak bangga dalam hati. Karena rasa malunya telah berganti menjadi rasa sukur- _"SUKURin loeh..."_

"eum... ngomong-ngomong bagaimana awal kalian bertemu?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri mencairkan suasana.

"awal kami bertemu ya?, eum, jadi awalnya itu..."

Secara magis suasana mulai menghangat dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing secara bergantian mulai menceritakan setiap detail yang mereka alami dalam perjalanan pertemuan mereka kepada Baekhyun. Mulai dengan Junmyeon yang flashback mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang cerita sebelumnya yang membuat pria ber-eyeliner itu menganggapnya punya gangguan psikologis, hingga hal-hal tak masuk akal layaknya sebuah keajaiban yang perlahan-lahan mulai dialami Junmyeon semenjak ia tinggal di rumah (peninggalan) keluarga Yixing dan semenjak ia mengenal Yixing, termasuk hubungannya dengan Lay dan kekasihnya, Sehun yang merupakan rekan kerja dari kekasih Baekhyun.

"wah..." lirih baekhyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "bagaimana mungkin beberapa orang yang awalnya tak saling kenal bisa berkaitan satu sama lain?, kalian berdua sungguh luar biasa. Ini benar-benar takdir, seandainya ada satu saja kisah yang terlewat mungkin kalian berdua tidak akan bertemu, dan Junmyeon hyung mungkin akan single untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi."

 _Bugh..._

Junmyeon melempar bantal sofa tepat kearah kepala Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi, minimal menghindar atau berkata 'aduh'pun tidak.

Yixing tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang diluar dugaan, dia seperti melihat refleksi anak kecil tengah melihat sesuatu yang menarik untuk pertama kalinya pada diri Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

 _Drrttt...Drrtt..._

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya bergetar.

"ne, Chanyeolie. Ada apa?" ,entah kenapa saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu moment awkward malah dirasakan oleh Junmyeon dan Yixing, sementara Baekhyun-nya kelihatan sebodo amat.

" _..."_

"iya, aku sedang di rumah Junmyeon hyung. Dia ternyata sudah punya pacar jadi aku memberi selamat padanya." ,kali ini moment awkward JoonXing naik lagi satu level.

" _..."_

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu. Hati-hati di jalan ya sayang, cinta kamuu." Tutup Baekhyun.

Junmyeon dan Yixing mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja setelah mereka lama pacaran sikap mereka akan sama seperti Baekhyun dan kekasihnya, meskipun ada kesan menjijikkan didalamnya tapi... yasudahlah, biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"Chanyeol-ku akan kesini sekalian menjemputku dan mengucapkan selamat padamu." Tutur Baekhyun dengan girang.

Junmyeon berusaha terlihat antusias meskipun sebenarnya ucapan selamat yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah hal yang memalukan, itu hanya akan membuat kesan dia baru sembuh dari penyakit single seumur hidup.

"kalau begitu aku akan buatkan minum untuk Chanyeol-mu itu." Junmyeon beranjak.

"dua ya, hyung." Pinta Baekhyun dilengkapi gestur menunjukkan dua jarinya di udara.

Junmyeon melirik gelas Baekhyun "minumanmu masih banyak." Sindir Junmyeon.

"oh, bukan untukku. Tapi Chanyeol akan datang kemari bersama Sehun, jadi tolong sekalian buatkan satu untuk Sehun juga ya,"

Junmyeon terkesiap, bukan karena Baekhyun yang memerintahnya seolah dia pembantu di rumah ini, tapi nama Sehun yang disebut Baekhyun. Sekejap ia memeriksa ekspresi Yixing namun tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari ekspresi kekasihnya itu, entah Yixing yang sudah mulai kalem atau dia hanya pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang berlebihan. Baiklah, terserah bagaimana Yixing nanti dan dia akan membuat dua gelas minuman lagi seperti yang diperintahkan kanjeng ratu Baekhyun.

.

Tak berselang lama setelah Junmyeon kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua gelas minuman baru beserta cemilan tambahan, suara deru mobil terdengar dari depan rumahnya. Junmyeon hendak berdiri untuk menyambut 2 tamunya lagi itu untuk dipersilahkan masuk, namun lagi-lagi kanjeng ratu Baekhyun mendahuluinya dengan berlari kearah pintu utama, menyambut 2 pria tampan berbalut setelan kemeja rapi itu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk seraya berkata "anggap saja rumah kalian sendiri."

Hidung Junmyeon reflek kembang kempis, Junmyeon berjanji setelah ini dia akan memberikan diktatnya saat kuliah dulu tentang Budaya Nusantara bab 'ETIKA BERTAMU' kepada Baekhyun.

"hai hyung, apa kabar?" sapa Chanyeol riang yang –dengan terpaksa- disambut sumringah oleh Junmyeon.

"Yixing?, kau kah itu?" pria lainnya yang datang bersama Chanyeol itupun langsung menghampiri orang yang dia maksud tanpa mempedulikan yang lain.

Melihat hal tersebut Junmyeon sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk segera bergeser memeluk Yixing kalau-kalau orang yang dicintainya itu ngamuk tiba-tiba.

"nde..." jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum hangat.

Junmyeon terpana dengan yang ia lihat barusan, meski bukan ahli pembaca ekspresi namun Junmyeon tau binar mata Yixing menyiratkan ketulusan. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

" _tak kusangka dia berubah secepat ini."_ Batin Junmyeon terharu seperti seorang ibu yang menyaksikan anaknya mulai tumbuh dewasa.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing sambil sesekali membelai rambut hingga pipinya, mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya Sehun karena Yixing telah kembali.

Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang terus-terusan menggumam _"jauhkan tanganmu, sialan"_ dalam kepalanya.

"nampaknya kau lebih tampan sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Junmyeon menoleh horor kearah Yixing, dia rutin periksa THT selama ini jadi tidak mungkin telinganya salah menangkap suara.

Sehun tertawa ringan, "kau juga terlihat lebih baik sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu di rumah sakit." ,dia memandang Yixing dalam dan penuh perhatian.

 _HUAACHOOOOOO..._

Seketika bumi gonjang-ganjing dan keempat orang yang berada di TKP serentak menoleh heboh pada satu-satunya tersangka yang diketahui berinisial KJM.

"maaf, itu hanya bersin dan aku tidak sengaja." Jelas Junmyeon sok swag, padahal tanpa sepengetahuan pasangan HunXing yang tengah melepas rindu dan pasangan ChanBaek yang tengah saling menggombal, Junmyeon diam-diam sengaja menggelitiki hidungnya dengan lintingan dari cuilan kertas yang ia temukan dibawah meja.

"Lay tadi juga kemari dan pulang belum lama, kau tidak bertemu dengannya di jalan?" Junmyeon bertanya sambil mengorek-orek lubang hidungnya yang masih gatal dengan cuek, padahal sih kalau dihitung-hitung Lay sudah pulang daritadi sebelum Baekhyun datang.

"benarkah?, mungkin dia sudah keburu masuk restorannya dan aku baru datang." Jawab Sehun ramah.

"hmm.." Jawab Junmyeon sambil membersihkan kototan hidung yang nyempil di kukunya.

"oh iya, Yixing eonnie, kenalkan ini kekasihku namanya Chanyeol."

Air muka Yixing berubah drastis. _"eonnie dia bilang?"_ ,wajah Yixing pucat pasi, daripada terkejut dan protes karena tidak terima dipanggil eonnie oleh Baekhyun, dia lebih memilih kembali mencoba bunuh diri dan menjadi astray seumur hidup. Setidaknya dunia disana terasa lebih 'normal'.

"wah, hyung. Jadi ini kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"nde?" ,bukan Junmyeon, tapi ini Sehun yang seolah meminta penjelasan. "ka..kalian berdua... benarkah?"

Kesempatan untuk Junmyeon, dengan merangkul Yixing posesif ia berkata, "ya, aku dan Yixing sudah resmi berpacaran sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan sejak kita telah melakukan thi..."

 _Pletakk_

"awhh..." Junmyeon memegangi jidatnya yang tak lagi mulus akibat serangan jurus 'jitak tjintah' dari Yixing.

"melakukan apa?" Sehun masih penasaran, sementara pasangan ChanBaek yang sudah pakarnya dan mengerti maksud Junmyeon hanya cekikikan sambil menutupi mulut mereka.

"bukan apa-apa, pada jam-jam seperti ini Junmyeon memang sering berdelusi." Ralat Yixing dengan wajah super kalem yang seketika membuat cekikikan ChanBaek berubah menjadi ledakan tawa namun masih tetap mereka tahan sampai membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"ooh, begitu." Dasarnya Sehun seorang psikiatri jadi dia hanya tersenyum maklum dengan berpikir bahwa Junmyeon harus sering-sering terapi, karena dia percaya yang diucapkan Yixing itu benar. Poor Junmyeon.

"eum, hyung kalau begitu kami pamit sekarang saja. Setelah ini aku dan Chanyeol ada acara, jadi kami harus segera pulang." Ijin Baekhyun pada Junmyeon yang akhirnya dianggap sebagai pemilik rumah yang sah.

"kok buru-buru, kalian berdua bahkan belum minum sama sekali, silahkan di habiskan dulu minumannya. Kasihan Junmyeon sudah membuatkannya untuk kalian." Pinta Yixing yang langsung dituruti oleh ketiga tamunya itu dengan langsung menghabiskannya.

"terimakasih Junmyeon-ssi maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Sehun setelah ia menghabiskan minumannya.

"aah, kupikir kita bisa berteman, jadi cukup panggil hyung saja, kau seumuran dengan Yixing kan?"

"iya, baiklah."

"Junmyeon hyung, Yixing hyung, kami pamit ya. Semoga Yixing hyung lekas sembuh dan kalian cepat punya momongan." Junmyeon, Yixing dan Sehun menoleh kaget kepada Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol hanya senyam senyum.

"ne, sampai jumpa Junmyeon hyung, Yixing hyung..." pamit Chanyeol yang disusul oleh berlalunya ketiga tamu JunXing tersebut, meninggalkan kediaman Junmyeon –sekarang bersama Yixing- dengan menyisakan perasaan campur aduk sang pemilik rumah.

.

"Myeon," panggil Yixing lembut.

"ya?" junmyeon menghampiri Yixing dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kau tidak ingin istirahat?, kurasa ini sudah masuk jam tidur siang." Dengan intens Yixing membelai rahang Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membuat interaksi mereka semakin intim dengan sengaja menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Yixing dari samping "maksudmu, kau ingin kita tidur bersama?" ,dengan menekan kata 'tidur'.

"kau ingin benar-benar meremukkan pinggangku, sayang?" Yixing memeluk erat leher Junmyeon bermaksud bercanda.

Yang lebih tua menanggapinya dengan tawa, "kau tidak ingin mewujudkan harapan Baekhyun?" goda Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya mendorong pelan pundak Junmyeon sebagai tanda penolakan.

Setelah mengecup pipi Yixing yang mulai lebih berisi beberapa kali, Junmyeon menggendong Yixing ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka. Junmyeon merebahkan Yixing dengan perlahan dan mencarikan posisi yang nyaman untuk Yixing, setelahnya ia ikut berbaring dengan menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi hingga sebatas leher mereka.

Yixing sementara ini hanya bisa tidur terlentang jadi Junmyeon yang berbaring menyamping sambil mendekap Yixing dengan hangatnya.

"kau tidak membereskan kekacauan di ruang tamu?" Yixing memainkan jemari sang kekasih yang mendekap perutnya.

"nanti saja." ,Junmyeon bergelung seperti kucing sambil berusaha melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing.

"Junmyeon,"

"ya, Yixing,"

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"hmm, tanyakan saja." Jujur mata Junmyeon sudah ingin terpejam, tapi ia berusaha terjaga.

"menurutmu, pada tanggal berapa kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"eum.. apa kau ingat tanggal berapa kita berbuat 'itu'?" suara Junmyeon mulai parau

"ish... aku serius." Yixing mencubit pelan lengan Junmyeon.

"memangnya kenapa?" Junmyeon bangkit dengan menyangga kepalanya sehingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah Yixing.

"tadi saat aku bicara berdua dengan Baekhyun, dia bertanya sudah berapa lama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Yixing memandang Junmyeon

"lalu?"

"aku tidak bisa menjawab sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama. Aku hanya bilang kalau saat ini kita menjalani hubungan yang lebih spesial." Yixing diam sejenak untuk berpikir dan Junmyeon masih setia menunggu tanpa berkata apapun.

"aku ingin kita punya hubungan yang lebih jelas. Mungkin seperti Baekhyun yang mengerti pada tanggal berapa dia dan kekasihnya resmi berpacaran? ,setidaknya saat ada lagi yang bertanya sejak kapan aku berpacaran denganmu, aku bisa menjawabnya lebih detail."

Junmyeon tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Yixing benar-benar orang yang tak bisa ditebak kepribadiannya.

Dia ingat betul betapa dinginnya Yixing saat mereka pertama kali bertatap mata satu sama lain, betapa emosionalnya Yixing saat mendengar nama lay kembali di hari ia sadar, betapa keras kepalanya Yixing untuk tidak memaafkan Lay dan Sehun meski pada akhirnya dia bisa melunak, betapa mengagumkannya saat Yixing menghadapi kelakuan Baekhyun tadi dan sekarang, betapa manisnya Yixing yang menginginkan tanggal pacaran mereka di resmikan.

" _ABG sekali..."_ pikir Junmyeon gemas.

"Junmyeon, kenapa hanya senyam senyum? ,apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri ya?, apa sebenarnya kau tidak serius dengan hubungan kita?"

Junmyeon terpana untuk kesekian kalinya, _"yaoloh, kenapa dia jadi imut begini?"_ ,iman Junmyeon di bulan Ramadhan ini terombang-ambing hanya karena Yixing. Gak di serang sayang, di serang takut dosa.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Demi industri hape Cina yang makin berkembang pesat, setelah sekian banyak yang Yixing katakan Junmyeon malah balik bertanya padanya?

"lupakan saja. Ayo kita tidur." Yixing sedikit membenahi letak tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya diiringi perasaan 'ingin membunuh Junmyeon' yang membara, tapi karena ini bulan puasa jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Berkah Ramadhan.

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon tersenyum ganteng –meski Yixing tak melihatnya-, dengan perlahan ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya begitu dekat dengan kepala Yixing sambil sesekali menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di sekitar wajah Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing, saranghae. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" bisik Junmyeon dengan lembut dan mesra.

Yixing syok, sejujurnya dia masih ingin pura-pura marah dengan tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Tapi perasaannya yang membuncah disusul oleh belaian-belaian lembut Junmyeon di sekitar wajahnya membuat ia tak tahan untuk membuka mata dan segera merengkuh Junmyeon.

"akh.."

"hati-hati sayang, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba."

Yaa, saking gemas dan senangnya Yixing pada Junmyeon dia sampai reflek hampir memutar tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"kau tau, kau adalah hal yang paling kubenci saat ini lebih dari apapun." Ungkap Yixing masih memeluk leher Junmyeon.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku belum pernah bertingkah se-random ini hanya karena seseorang, bahkan dengan Sehun sekalipun."

"oh ya?, kupikir kau mencoba bunuh diri karena Sehun menolakmu." Goda Junmyeon yang langsung mendapat pukulan ringan oleh Yixing di punggungnya.

Yixing menyudahi rengkuhannya kepada Junmyeon dan membiarkan Junmyeon kembali berbaring di posisinya semula.

"mulai sekarang tutup buku lamamu dan simpan yang rapi, karena kau harus mengisi buku barumu yang lebih baik. Aku berjanji, buku barumu ini akan penuh dengan kisah yang indah. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sampai kau tak pernah bisa hidup sedetik saja tanpa Kim Junmyeon yang tampan ini."

Yixing tersenyum geli. "tidak perlu menunggu nanti, sekarang pun kurasa aku tak bisa kalau harus hidup tanpa tuan Kim Junmyeon yang mempesona ini."

Junmyeon meraih kedua pipi Yixing dan membawanya pada ciuman hangat yang memabukkan. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain sebagai bukti jika mereka saling membutuhkan.

"jadi, apa Jawabanmu?" Junmyeon ingat kalau Yixing bahkan belum menjawab permintaannya

Yixing tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon balas tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Yixing."

Dan merekapun melanjutkan kembali ciuman hangat di siang hari mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tanpa menyadari _planchette_ dari papan ouija milik Junmyeon yang masih ia simpan diatas lemari bergerak dengan sendirinya kearah kata...

.

.

.

'Bye'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yoosshhh... it's end of the story. Kriikk...krikkk... banget deh ini kayaknya ya,

Maaf ya kalau tiba-tiba update nya telaaaaat banget. Tugas kuliah bener-bener gak bisa diabaikan guys #yaiyalah. Saya gak bisa ngomong –ngetik maksudnya- banyak dan panjang lebar kali ini karena harus balik ngelanjutin tugas lagi. Pokoknya saya ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat readers, reviewers, follower dan Favoriters yang sudah setia dengan cerita cinta ala kadarnya dari Junmyeon dan Yixing disini. Jeongmal, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Dan maaf kalo adegan Hawt'nya cuma sekali doang, bahkan endingnya pun biasa aja, maklum kan ini edisi ramadhan ya, hahaha #ketawagaring.

Akhirul kata, Alisa Jang, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Min Seok dan Kim Jong Dae mengucapkan "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan."


End file.
